Shake Up the Falls: Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon
by RasenganFin
Summary: Dipper is approached by a dark figure in the beginning of Weirdmageddon and is given the chance to save the world, but at a cost. Can he save Gravity Falls and the world from utter annihilation? How will he react to how Weirdmageddon started?
1. Chapter 1

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper has just witnessed the tear in reality that is Weirdmageddon and failed to destroy Bill with Ford enormous gun. He is currently running through the Woods after seeing his Great Uncle's journals go up in flames, but in the shadows lurks a figure who is neither friend nor foe...

"The Man Cave has been abandoned by the Manotaurs. Strange but convenient." Dipper said to himself while gathering food, or what he thinks is food. "All I need to do now is figure out how to find Mabel and..."

"Hello."

"BWAH!" Dipper freaked out and threw his fork and plate in the air shattering on the Man Cave ceiling.

"I mean you no harm Mason Pines. Or do you prefer Dipper?" Apologized the Figure in the shadows who's face was completely obscured.

"How do you know my name?" Dipper asked terrified but still cautious.

"I know lots of things." The figure replied only to get shrunken irises from Dipper in absolute horror. "Yeah poor choice of words, I know Bill says the same thing but is an ass about it. Listen boy I have a proposition for you."

"No deal! You're just like Bill!" Dipper backed away slowly after brandishing a knife.

"Look at my hand. No Blue flames." There wasn't any bluishness to the hand at all. "Mason! I hate Bill more than you hated Gideon. He cannot be allowed to continue his rampage on the earth, or in this universe. I am not allowed to interfere with him directly, but I can give someone else a fighting chance."

"Who are you? What are you?" Dipper asked.

"My name is Slenderman. And I am a demon much like Bill, while at the same time not like him at all." Slenderman said with his face still in the shadows.

"Why do you want me to help you? This seems like your kind of thing, Weirdmageddon." Dipper asked.

"I can see where you're getting the idea I would like this but no. This is not 'my thing' at all. We can sit here talking or you can go out there and FIGHT Bills minions." Slenderman replied.

"What do you have in mind? Turn me into something? A Satyr? The Shapeshifter? Some half deer centaur thing? A gnome? Please don't turn me into a gnome." Dipper asked.

"As funny as those forms are, in the grande scheme of things they're incredibly impractical, none more so than the Gnomes. No dear boy I am going to make you into a hero..." Slender man said holding a briefcase and placing it in front of Dipper.

Dipper opened the case and sees an odd Neon Green device with a Hot Pink handle as well as several smaller devices that are designed to inserted into the first device. Dipper picked up the Blue device and looked at the Label.

"Taddle Quest?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Taddle Quest?" Dipper inquired.

"Yes Taddle Quest. That one is a good description of your predicament." Slenderman replied knowingly.

"So how exactly do I use this? The Green thing looks weird, like some maniac designed it." Dipper said frankly.

"Right now you can't use it, your body isn't ready." Slenderman told his charge.

"Is there something I have to do? Prove my worth? I stood up to a herd of Manotaurs after tricking them to teach me their manly ways I'll have you know!" Dipper told the dark figure.

"I can make you ready to use these, but it's going to hurt." Dippers face betrays him hearing that it'll hurt. "Isn't there someone out there that you don't want to die?"

Dipper thinks of Stan and Ford Soos Lazy Susan Mabel Grenda and Candy Pacifica Nate Lee Thompson and...

"Wendy..." Dipper places his hand on his heart as it skips a beat.

"You have your eyes on someone I see. Young love is always so sweet." A tentacle rises from the back of Slenderman. "After I'm done you should be able to use the contents of the briefcase but there is one little problem. This is going to hurt. A lot."

The Tentacle strikes Dipper and injects him with Game Syndrome making parts of his body pixelate and glitch.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Dipper screams in agony.

"Now your body needs to be used to the infection I gave you or else you'll just get an error message. This is going to be the hardest thing you've ever done up to this point in your life. Endure it, make that power your own. Don't let it control you, you control it." Slenderman coached Dipper as he's writhing in agony and screaming. A purple aura emanates from Dippers body.

"Do you want to save your friends? Save the world? Get the girl?" Slenderman asks the armor piercing question.

Inside Dipper his very DNA changes accepting the infection and immunizing him from it. Dipper gasps for air as he recovers from his ordeal and stands up.

"Am I good? Did it work?" Dipper asks, not really sure what to expect.

"If it didn't you'd be data right now young warrior. You've endured the infection and are able to wield the Gashats." Slenderman answered with pride.

"Gashats? These? That's a funny name." Dipper said.

"So is a nickname based on a birthmark." Slenderman replied.

"It's better than Mason." Dipper quipped.

"It's funny, you try so hard to be mature and grown up when a real adult would have embraced the name Mason while you latch onto the nickname of your childhood." Slenderman said philosophically.

"I really am just trying to distance myself from my clingy sister. Everyone would call us Mabel and Mason, I was always second fiddle to her. By sticking with Dipper I can break away just a little bit." Dipper replied. "Can you tel me about these and what they do?"

"Certainly boy, whatever makes Bill suffer more."

Slenderman spends the next 5 minutes explaining the Gashats, what they do, how to use them, and how much power they have.

"Well now that the tutorial is out of the way let's start the game shall we?" Slenderman said as his tentacles guide Dipper out of the Man Cave.

"Hold on! One more thing. What do you have against Bill? What did he do to you that you're willing to empower me just to spite and destroy him?" Dipper asks.

Slenderman leans in close to Dipper removing his obscured head from the shadows to tell him...

"He took my face..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper runs to the town with the briefcase in his hand holding his hat onto his head, hoping that his friends aren't hurt.

"Oh man! I hope I can do this!" Dipper says to himself worried.

Dipper slows to a halt and catches his breath and assesses his surroundings.

"Whoa... The Water Tower. It's... Alive I guess." Dipper notes as he sees it walk around destroying stuff. "The Mall! There might be survivors."

Dipper spots a bicycle with a basket and takes it to get to the mall faster but sees that a Horrifying Sweaty One Armed monstrosity is trying to break the building for whatever may be inside.

"Come on! Someone please get into my mouth! I am very hungry! I'm a hungry monster that just wants to eat you!"

BAM!

The Wall collapses and a figure with long red hair is taken out of the Mall by the Sweaty Monstrosity.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!"

"WENDY!" Dipper screamed in terror before neglecting to see the pot hole and flies forward off the bike into the Mall Parking lot, the Briefcases contents fly out too.

"OOFF!" Dipper grunted as he landed on his back his hat flown elsewhere.

SSSSSHHHHRRRRIIITTTT! DING! GAMER DRIVER!

"Oh... I guess this thing goes on my waist. And that it's called a Gamer Driver." Dipper said before picking up the Gashat Slenderman told him to start with.

"Press the button, turn it upside down, insert." Dipper recited the instructions.

TADDLE QUEST!

A pixelated wave wipes across the area as well as some Treasure Chests.

GASHATTO!

Dipper sees a player select screen and picks the one in front of him.

LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!

Dippers new form looks like a dwarfish knight with Blue and Silver armor but is the size of an average adult only very roundish.

The Sudden strange sounds alert the Sweaty Monstrosity and Wendy to the new arrival.

"What the?" Wendy asks before the Monstrosity throws her into a tree.

"I'll eat you first appetizer!" The Sweaty Monstrosity says before lunging his arm at Dipper.

Dipper charges at the monstrosity and ignites in flame tackling its hand. He notices a Katana from sticking in the ground left over from the Rumble incident and seizes it before slashing at the Monstrosity numerous times.

"He doesn't seem to be doing much to that thing. God I hope that's not Robbie under there. I'll take Dipper over Robbie under a suit of Knight armor any day. The way he fights doesn't look like Robbies usual method of running away." Wendy ponders to herself before noticing the belt on the knight slaying the beast in front of her. "Hey wait a minute... HEY BUDDY!

"Huh?" Dipper looks to Wendy.

"Your belt thing looks impractical like that! Pull the Lever!"

Dipper passes the Katana to his left hand and pulls the Pink Lever.

GACHAN! LEVEL UP! TADDLE MEGURU TADDLE MEGURU TADDLE QUEST!

A Rectangular Energy Screen depicting a more humanoid shape appears and passes around Dipper. The Bulky armor almost completely shoots off leaving the original face from the initial form with blackned eyes on the back of the Sleeker less bulky form. The Katana Explodes to reveal a Sword with A and B buttons on the rather wide hilt as well as the blade being made of solid flames.

GASHACON SWORD!

"Well... This I can work with." Dipper said confidently. "And this!" Holding his Gashacon Sword. "There's nothing I can't cut!"

Dipper charges at the Sweaty Monstrosity pressing the B button 5 times before slashing the monstrosities hand three times. A large Stylized HIT appears 15 times at the location of damage.

"Wow, nice work dude!" Wendy said as she's climbed down from the tree and primed her Crossbow. "Hey buddy! Duck!"

Dipper drops down just before Wendy's arrow pierces the Sweaty Monstrosities eye blinding it.

"GAAAHHH! SON OF A! BILL SAID GETTING FOOD HERE WOULD BE EASY!"

Dipper presses the A Button on the Gashacon Sword changing the blade from Fire to Ice. Dipper the swings the sword blade down and strikes the earth sending a wave of ice to engulf and freeze the enormous arm sticking out of a sweaty head before switching the blade back to fire mode.

"This will finish it off." Dipper said as he pulled the Gashat out and inserted it into the Gashat Slot and slashes open a Treasure Chest revealing an Energy Item.

BUSHIN KA!

Dipper is splits into 8 duplicates that all pull the trigger on the Gashacon Sword.

GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA! TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!

Each Dipper dashes at the Sweaty Monstrosity with blazing slashes resulting in an enormous explosion.

"WOOHOO! THAT WAS AMAZING JUST WHO ARE YOU?!" Wendy Cheered as she runs up to her savior who reinserts the Gashat only to close the lever and pull the Gashat out revealing himself to be Dipper Pines.

"Hey Wendy. Are you okay?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Wendy. Are you okay?"

Dippers question hung in the air as some weird 8th dimensional insect flew by not even bothering them.

"D... Di... Di... Dipper?! Was that you?! Was that really you?" Wendy asked unbelievably.

"Yeah... I guess." Dipper took a hold of the Gashat and looked at it sheepishly.

Wendy went on about Dippers performance using descriptive pauses hand motions sounds. Dipper meanwhile dragged Wendy away from the Mall and found the bike he used and noticed the second person food spokes. (I have no idea what to call those things you stand on while your friend pedals the bike as you ride with them)

"Come on Wendy we need to find Shelter and we need to find where Mabel is, she could be anywhere in the hot mess of a town." Dipper said as he pulled the Bike up and they got on.

"Lets head that way, it leads to my house and we can assess our situation." Wendy replied before they left.

Arriving at the Corduroy house Wendy gets off the bike and grabs Dippers shoulder.

"So what was that?"

"What was what?" Dipper replied nervously.

"That Thing you changed into! You were pretty brave Dip." Wendy praised Dipper who got very red.

"I don't know what to call it. But the Gashat is called Taddle Quest." Dipper said.

"Well we gotta find one of those things for me!" Wendy gushed.

"I don't know..." Dipper said before...

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Slenderman said appearing before both weary travelers.

"WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Wendy primed an Arrow in her Crossbow ready to fire.

"Oh I'm the one who gave Dipper the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Brave." Slenderman answered politely.

"Oh yeah... the Driver said 'I'm a Kamen Rider' at the end for the first part of the fight."

"Level 1. You were at Level 1, then when you pulled the lever you were at Level 2. Level 1 has greater strength but isn't very mobile and less agile. Level 2 is very agile limber and less cute." Slenderman explained.

"Jesus Dipper you got your powers from this creep?" Wendy asked.

"Consider yourself lucky I'm aware of how creepy I am or your head would be ripped off sweetheart." Slenderman assured and threatened Wendy at the same time.

"Sir please don't hurt her!" Dipper begged.

"What are you?" Wendy asked.

"I'm Slenderman. That's all you need to know."

"Well I want to know if you can do to me what you did to Dipper so he could transform." Wendy insisted.

"I can see why you like her Mason."

"Who are you talking too? It's you me and Dipper." Wendy wondered.

"You haven't told her have you?"

"Wendy Dipper is only my nickname. My real name is Mason Alexander Pines. I go by Dipper so I'm not lumped with Mabel all the time." Dipper explained.

"I thought your parents named you that cause of your birthmark. And the year of your birth parents started naming their kids weird names like Apple Kumquat Ceiling or Bob." Wendy joked. "But seriously what did you do to Dipper?"

"I gave him an infection. Honestly I thought his body wouldn't be able to handle it but he pulled through after 3 hours."

"Wait I was out for 3 hours?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah the eternally purplish-yellow sky doesn't help tell time does it? Now Miss Corduroy... are you willing to take on the same trial Dipper suffered through? His under developed immune system and exposure to Bills weirdness made it easier for him but you will have a harder time..."

"Do it stretch! My friends and Family were all turned to stone to be taken to Bills Pyramid thing! We need to save them before we can defeat Bill." Wendy insisted.

"Consider yourself lucky you're at your house Girl." Slenderman pulls out another Briefcase and hands it to Dipper.

"Bangbang Shooting?"

"Now... Let us Begin..." Slenderman says as he pierces Wendy's abdomen infecting her and knocking her to the ground doubled over in pain.

"Geez man! That looked more painful than when you did it to me." Dipper said worried for the only friend he has right now.

"Perspective... Also you say Henshin before you use the Gashat in the Driver boy. Be sure to relay that information to your lady friend."

Dipper dragged Wendy to her bed tucking her in monitoring her temperature and breathing. He spent hours assuring Wendy that she would pull through, telling her that he hasn't left her, and keeping her hydrated which was a daunting task when having to fetch more Wendy would cry begging for Dipper to come back. In the end Dipper spent 10 hours at Wendy's bedside nursing her and caring for her.

"Come on Wendy... you gotta pull through... I love you too much for you to die..." Dipper whispered to her as she slept and a tear rolled down his cheek onto hers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper continued to tend to Wendy's worsening condition, keeping her fever steady with a cold compress, helping her drink water, and when needed hold her hair back when she had to throw up. But through it all he kept at it because he knew he was going to need Wendy's backup and if she died from this he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Dipper..." Wendy groaned.

"I'm here Wendy, what do you need? I'll get it for you, do it for you, whatever." Dipper assured her.

"I need to pee..."

"Oh man. Come on." Dipper said before helping Wendy stumble to the bathroom.

"Dipper will you hold my hand?" Wendy begged.

Dipper was speechless for 10 seconds.

"Okay Wendy." Dipped replied.

OOOOOORRRRUUURRRUURRRRR!

"Dipper... it's not pee anymore."

Dipper contemplated the situation while still helping Wendy get to the bathroom and then saw the Bathtub.

"Wendy can I hold your hand while I'm behind the curtains in the tub? So this is less awkward later?" Dipper asked with hope.

"Yeah, but we gotta hurry." Dipper helped Wendy get to the toilet, allowed her to have her privacy by stepping into the Tub and closed the curtain and stuck his hand out.

Wendy took his hand and let nature take its course. To say that Dipper left the bathroom with Wendy unaffected would be a lie. They returned to Wendy's room she was clutching his body tightly and just fell into her bed, with Dipper in her arms.

"Wendy, please I have to get out." Dipper begged.

"Hmm... My Dipper." Wendy hazily muttered before squeezing Dipper closer.

Dippers heart sank and jumped. He stopped fighting her and got comfortable letting her sleep for the remaining 3 hours.

The morning...

When Wendy's body finally accepted the Game Disease and immunized itself and was fully rested she woke up to see Dipper completely a mess in her arms in her bed.

"Hey Dipper. It's over. I feel great!" Wendy whispered to her personal nurse.

"It is? Alright. Let's get something in our stomachs and head out to see if we can find someone we know." Dipper said after climbing out of Wendy's bed.

"Hey Dipper..." Wendy blushed hard. "Thanks for helping me get through that."

"No problem Wendy. I went through that and it was awful." Dipper said before handing Wendy some fresh clothes.

The two of them went to the Kitchen to look at Wendy's gear and found two Yellow Gashats labeled Bakusou Bike.

"I think they're a copy for each of us." Wendy noted before taking hers and handing Dipper his.

Dipper and Wendy trekked across Gravity Falls in the shadows avoiding monsters to avoid suspicion only to find Pacifica Northwest being chased by a Pink Horny demon with one eye(No not THAT kind of horny... dirty minded readers...).

"It's Pacifica! We gotta save her!" Dipper cried.

"Do we?" Wendy asked.

"She's not as bad as her parents. Trust me, and I think saving her will get us a nice car when this is all over." Dipper bribed Wendy with his words,

"It better. Now how do you do this?" Wendy asked.

"Well your Level 1 Gashat is based on that old shooting game Bang Bang Shooting. Suffice to say it's a tactical game. Just watch me and do what you want." Dipper said before turning to the Monster. "Hey one eye!"

The Monster stopped chasing Pacifica and looked at Dipper, Pacifica did as well after taking cover.

"Proceeding with Level 1."

TADDLE QUEST!

A pixelated game area washes over and summons Treasure chests.

"Henshin."

GASHATTO!

Dipper selects his Player Profile.

LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!

Dipper becomes Kamen Rider Brave Level 1.

"Hey bitch! You've got two targets!" Wendy shouted after putting her Driver on.

Wendy points her Gashat at the demon called Pyronica before clicking the tab.

BANG BANG SHOOTING!

"Tactic #1"

Another game area washes over and Oil Drums covered in Paint appear.

"Henshin."

GASHATTO!

Wendy selects her Player Profile.

LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!

Wendy becomes Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1.

"Let's take her down!" Brave shouts.

Brave engulfs himself in fire while Snipe turns into a giant bullet both charging at Pyronica knocking her away from Pacifica.

"Wendy! Time to step it up!"

Both pull the levers on their Drivers.

GACHAN! LEVEL UP!

TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!

BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! BANG BANG SHOOTING!

Both turn into their Level 2 forms.

GASHACON SWORD!

GASHACON MAGNUM!

Brave switches the blade to Ice mode while Snipe inspects her weapon.

"No barrel..." Points the gun at Pyronica and shoots anyways.

BDYEW!

"WHOA! Guess it doesn't need one." Snipe determines before starting to run around blasting Pyronica.

Brave slashes at Pyronica forcing her away from Pacifica, while Snipe shoots her from a distance. Brave presses the B button 3 times to super charge the Ice Blade temporarily encasing Pyronica in a block of Ice before rushing to Pacifica.

"Pacifica get to safety!"

"Dipper? Is that you in there?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah, and that's Wendy." Points to Snipe who waves briefly before pointing the Magnum back at Pyronicas slowly melting prison.

Pacifica notices a device on Braves left waist.

"What's that button do?"

"Huh?" Looks down and sees what Pacifica is talking about.

"Hey Wendy! We got something on our sides. I'm gonna press it!" Brave warned Snipe.

Brave ran up to Snipe and pressed the button.

STAGE SELECT!

The area changed to a Quarry.

"Is this a hologram or did we go someplace new?" Snipe asked.

"Don't know don't care. She's about to break out. Get ready to finish her off." Brave said before removing his Gashat as Snipe did with hers.

Brave inserted his Taddle Quest Gashat into the Slot with the Button on the waist while Snipe inserted hers into the Gashacon Magnum.

KIMEWAZA!

KIMEWAZA!

"GRAH!" Pyronica shouted after being freed from her encasing.

BANG BANG CRITICAL FINISH!

Pyronica is bombarded with a torrent of bullet pushing her back into a building before Brave comes running up and jumping into the air.

TADDLE CRITICAL STRIKE!

Brave comes down hard with a Rider Kick causing an explosion which Brave walks out of unscathed and the area returns to normal. Both Riders close their drivers and remove their Gashats changing back.

"Oh my god that was so cool!" Pacifica gushed.

"You're not going to the big guy let her use one of these things too are you?" Wendy asked Dipper.

'I am NOT letting Dipper take care of Pacifica, she's been taken care of her entire life she's had her fill.' Wendy thought to herself.

"No I don't think she'll want to." Dipper replied.

"Oh my gosh! I was running to get help for that chubby friend of yours think you can undo a bear trap?" Pacifica asked.

"I'm on it!" Wendy replied.

Pacifica led the two of them to Soos trying to pry open a bear trap.

"Oh hey dudes. Wendy think you can undo this for me?" Soos asked.

"I'm on it big guy." Wendy said before looking at it and undoing the fastening mechanism(I actually do not know a thing about bear traps aside from they hurt).

"We need to get you to the Shack to recover Soos." Dipper said worried for his friend.

"I think I have an idea." Wendy said before putting on her Gamer Driver and taking out the Bakusou Bike Gashat.

BAKUSOU BIKE!

"Let's try here."

GASHATTO!

A strange Yellow Dirt Bike appears in front of Wendy.

"Soos you got your Truck keys?" Soos fishes them out of his pocket for Wendy. "Thanks, I'm gonna head to the Shack to get Soos's Truck to bring here so we can take him back."

"Great idea Wendawg." Soos said happily.

"And you." Gets into Pacificas face. "Don't try anything funny with Dipper, Northwest. It won't end well." Wendy whispered into Pacificas ear before taking off and leaving the three alone.

"What was that about?" Dipper asked after elevating Soos's leg.

"Did you two do anything recently to make her possessive?" Pacifica asked instead.

"Well we both had to endure a bizarre sickness for quite a few hours to use these things." Dipper said holding up his Gashat. "Wendy had a harder time and I took care of her."

"She must really like you then. Don't let go no matter what. She's a good one, a little intense but a good person." Pacifica said.

10 minutes later Soos's truck pulled up and the three of them helped get Soos in the bed.

"Alright Pacifica you stay in back and make sure nothing aggravates Soos's foot anymore." Wendy instructed.

"Why do I have to be in the back?" Pacifica whined.

"A I'm the only one who can reach the pedals 2 Dipper and I have some things we need to discuss and Gamma isn't it beneath a Northwest to sit in the front seat?" Wendy quipped.

"Wendy be nice. Pacifica I trust you to keep Soos from hurting his leg any further will you please ride in the back with him?" Dipper asked nicely.

"Only because you asked me nicely." Pacifica climbed in and sat with Soos.

"So... you know the Greek Alphabet?" Dipper asked after they got into the cab of the truck and buckled up.

"Yeah I read more than just magazines, but Stan insists that if I have to read something behind the counter it has to be something so customers think they're smarter than Gravity Falls residents." Wendy explained.

"And the Crossbow? And Lady Rambo look?" Dipper added.

"My dad's been teaching my brothers and I apocalypse training instead of celebrating Christmas. Good to know it's been useful." Wendy answered taking the truck down a street towards the Shack. "You know you're really sweet Dipper."

"How?"

"I asked you to hold my hand as I was peeing cause I didn't want you to leave. When it turned into something worse you stood by me regardless. And closed the curtains to prevent awkwardness. No other guy would do that Mason." Wendy said.

"No no no... Stick with Dipper. Don't want to remind Mabel of my real name. She forgets it's my real one time to time and won't stop saying it for days afterwards."

"Where is she anyways? Where was she when this entire thing started?"

"I don't know. But we need to find her. She's just as insane as Bill but that's insane on our side." Dipper said as they pulled into the Mystery Shack Parking Lot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper Wendy Pacifica and Soos arrived at the Mystery Shack with nary a scratch on Soos's truck.

"Nice job Wen'Dawg. I was certain you'd hit at least something like a Gnome, one of the Flying Eyeballs, or Toby Determined." Soos admitted as Wendy helped him hobble his way to the Mystery Shack, his own weight being too much for the damaged ankle.

"Yeah well I didn't have a reason to hit anyone driving just now." Wendy admitted.

"So How did you make that Motorcycle appear?" Soos asked.

"Dipper and I made a deal with the devil." Wendy said honestly.

"El Diablo?" Soos said in his Spanish accent that sounded silky smooth.

"Kinda I guess. It was the weird faceless guy with tentacles in a pinstripe suit. He stabbed me and infected me with something I had to be immune to to use my belt. Dipper did the same thing earlier like 4 hours before I did." Wendy told Soos.

"Did it hurt?"

"A lot actually. It was searing pain with the Flu and a bad fever. Slim never said what it was called but these Gashats are based on Classic video games, I guess it's a Game Disease." Wendy admitted.

"So Dipper just let you suffer this Game Disease? What was he doing while your body coped? Eating Chipackers?" Soos asked cryptically.

"No way dude! Poor guy took care of me while I was sick. He did a great job, even when I had to use the bathroom." Wendy confessed to Soos.

The four weary travelers opened the door to the Mystery Shack to find several Gravity Falls residents and quite a few oddities.

"AAAHH!"

"AAAHH!"

"Grunkle Stan?!"

"Dipper?!"

Both Nephew and Grunkle run into a strong embrace before everyone else gets acquainted.

"What happened out there? Where's my brother? Where's Mabel? What happened to Soos's foot?" Stan asked.

"The end of the world happened. Bill Cipher the dream demon has managed to breach the walls between realities and it's going to shatter our dimension. And Soos got caught in a bear trap."

"Heavy stuff." Said Grenda.

"I don't want to be a bitch Dipper but I'm kinda cold here." Pacifica said while shivering.

"Yeah Pacifica I'll go get you one of Mabels Sweaters. Anybody else cold?" Several people and oddities raised their hands. "Alright 13, hey Several Timez you guys might have to share."

Dipper went up to his attic bedroom he shared with Mabel while Wendy followed close behind.

"Wendy you don't need to stick with me."

"You bet your ass I do. We Riders stick together. Plus Stan might ask me why I ditched work yesterday and blame me for Weirdmageddon...

"Yeah he would." Dipper agreed as he pulled out Mabels sweater collection as Wendy sat on Dippers bed and spied a box underneath.

"Hey is this another sweater?" Wendy asked before opening it finding Dippers collection of pictures of her.

"Wait! No... Aww man..." Dipper moaned.

"So your crush was pretty bad huh? I'll admit these pictures look pretty good. Wow dude if hunting monsters doesn't pan out you should get into Photography."

"Was implies past tense. Wendy I'm just gonna say it cause we might not live to see tomorrow. Even though I don't know when Tomorrow will happen. I still have a LOT of strong feelings for you." Dipper admitted.

"When did this whole thing start? Day one?"

"No, in fact I thought you were a jerk when I first met you. My uncle gave you a job I thought you were ungrateful. But when I found out how Stan ran the Shack I realized you didn't like the job very much. But when my feelings for you really started was right before the 'Inconveniencing'" Dipper said.

"The what?"

"The incident with the ghosts in the store?"

"Is that what you call it?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I scaled the store to get us in? To impress you, not your friends, and certainly not Robbie."

"And the..." Wendy started to say before seeing Dippers furious stare. "Silly dance?"

"Because you were in danger. I didn't want you to get hurt. We were all going to die because we were dumb teenagers." Dipper said as he was pulling out sweaters.

Wendy looked back at the box of pictures and saw something odd.

"Since when were you into Carpentry?" Wendy said as she pulled out a tape measure.

"WHOA! I forgot about that!" Dipper said with hope in his voice. "The Time Tape! I can use this to go back and stop Mabel from breaking the rift container and causing this mess!"

Dipper took the tape in his hand and Wendy touched his shoulder.

"I'll go too in case Mabel is too squirrely to stop." Wendy assured Dipper before he pulled the time tape to go back in time except it doesn't.

"AAAAAHH!"

FLASH

"Whoa..." Dipper groaned as he and Wendy stood up and saw Dipper and Mabel talking then Mabel run out of the Attic in tears with Dippers backpack.

"Oh no... Normally this thing sends you to your body in that point of time." Dipper explained.

"But what about a time period you don't exist yet? Or are dead? Do you possess your rotting corpse?" Wendy asking an excellent question.

"No you just have your body." Dipper said as he tried opening the door only to pass through unfazed. "Well that's new."

"Come on, lets go see what happened to Mabel." Wendy suggested.

"$5 says she tripped and threw it into a rock." Dipper said before they passed through walls and people to get to Mabel.

Only instead of settling a bet they find Mabel handing the Rift to Blendin Blandin who smashes it on the ground and reveals himself to be possessed by Bill who manifested into the Physical world in mid air summoning his 'Friends'.

"Oh no Dipper..." Wendy whispered as Dipper took in the information before him, his sister caused Weirdmageddon.

"So she did it. The one thing I thought Mabel had enough sense to not do, mess with something odd looking and sciencey." Dipper said as his voice lowered to a sad chirp.

"Oh Dipper I'm so sorry..." Wendy said as she knelt down to comfort him.

"I thought my own sister would be the one person I could count on." Dipper sobbed as Wendy held him tightly.

"I know." Wendy whispered to Dipper as he hugged her tightly.

When they parted they saw what happened to Mabel who was encased in an orb of assorted colors with the Shooting Star symbol on it be taken to high above Gravity Falls as horrors rain upon the town.

"So that's where she is." Dipper said without any worry and anxiety.

"We gonna go get her?"

"Yep."

"We gonna kick some ass as we do it?"

"Does your dad like punching stuff?"

"Yeah! Only how do we get back? We can't interact with anything." Wendy asked before Dipper pulled out the Time Tape which sparked and snapped them back to the present.

When their vision cleared they saw the Time Tape had turned into a smoldering pile of circuits and metal.

"Well no trying that again." Dipper said before gathering Sweaters to take downstairs.

"Alright everyone time to be warm." Dipper said as he passed out Sweaters giving one with a Llama pattern to Pacifica.

"I look good in this."

Jeff the Gnome King trotted up to Wendy and tugged at her pants.

"What happened to him? He looks like someone ate the Ginger root he's been saving all Winter on him."

"He just found out Mabel caused all this mess." Wendy said.

Dipper handed the last sweater to Chutzpar and turned to Old Man McGucket.

"Up for another killer robot Fiddleford?" Dipper asked the old man before leading him to Soos who has encyclopedic knowledge of giant combat robots.

Wendy approached Dipper and got to eye level with him.

"Let's go get Mabel. Maybe we can get some answers from her as to why she did it." Wendy suggested before looking to the rest of the oddballs in the Shack.

"Alright everyone Stan's in charge till we get back with Mabel." Dipper said before he and Wendy left the Shack to see a flying eyeball fly at the shack and hit a magic barrier. "Grunkle Fords Unicorn barrier! It's still working! At least we know everyone's safe."

"Alright dude, let's go save your sister."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wendy summoned the Bakusou Bike again and rode her and Dipper down the road to the middle of town avoiding Flying Eyeballs and 'Friends' of Bills for 5 miles before the two got off to avoid attracting attention and the Bike vanished.

"So how do you think we can get into the bubble?" Wendy asked.

"Knowing Bill it'll be some way only he will allow. The big dorito is smart but also a pain in the ass. He tends to be overconfident in his plans. Remember Mabels Sock Opera?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah."

"What you saw on stage wasn't me. I was so desperate to not get that ancient laptop wiped clean I struck a deal with Bill but he twisted my words. I wanted him to crack open the computer, and did he ever." Dipper explained.

"What does that have to do with you on stage?"

"Bill possessed my body and did all sorts of things to it because he could feel for the first time ever so it was all a game to him after he smashed the laptop to pieces. Then he went to the show to try to find my Journal Mabel borrowed for something and tried to destroy it. Thankfully he was tired from punishing my body and wore me out on stage."

"I thought something was odd. You called me Red and you were smiling way to widely. I thought you had a breakthrough with something. And you were flirting with me." Wendy said.

"Why was that weird? Guy flirt with you all the time."

"But not you. You always just try to have a good time or look for something strange. So seeing you flirt with me was different." Wendy admitted.

"That's nothing. The Time Tape is from the Carnival." Dipper revealed.

"I thought all the prizes there was Shack quality crap?" Wendy wondered.

"I didn't win it. I kinda stole it." Dipper admitted.

"You STOLE it?! I'll make a delinquent out of you yet..." Wendy said with pride.

"No I mean I stole it from a gullible time traveler sent to stop some time related anomalies. Ever notice how my aim at throwing stuff went from okay to..." Dipper grabbed a rock and threw it at a knot hole in a tree making it land directly in it to emphasize his point. "Well I had a lot of practice, I used the Time Tape to try to win that stuffed thing for you without hitting your eye numerous tries."

"But you only threw it once and hit my eye and... Oh." Wendy realized.

"I got it right once cause Mabel distracted you so it wouldn't hit your eye, but it also meant that Mabel missed out on 'guessing' Waddles weight and winning him. It broke her heart when I refused to let her win him when you could go without a black eye, then she tried taking the tape and we accidentally traveled all throughout the History of Gravity Falls. I eventually won and returned to the uninjured Wendy timeline and she just kept hitting her head on a totem pole for months until I felt sorry to undo the whole thing and bean your eye." Dipper said choked up at the end.

"Dipper had I known how much you went through I would have said we could have just walked away from that game." Wendy told Dipper.

"But you wanted it so badly." Dipper said.

"I was young and stupid."

"You still are." That earned Dipper a quick punch. "OW! Hey Riders stick together!"

"I can still punch you dude."

By the time they arrived at the Town Center they could see Mabels prison, and the Monsters flying around Gravity Falls.

"Knowing Bill just trying to enter the Bubble won't be enough. It's a gilded cage, a prison you don't want to leave." Dipper mused.

"And every prison has a Warden." Wendy and Dipper looked at each other.

"Gideon."

The two started heading towards Gleeful Auto Sales cautiously to avoid detection.

"We have to find a working car to get Gideons attention." Dipper whispered.

"I think I have a better idea."

Dipper and Wendy climbed on top of Buds dealership roof.

"HEY PIG BOY!" Wendy hollered alerting the Discount Auto Mart Warriors to their presence.

"Your fathers cars are Lemons and your Psychic act leaves much to be desired!" Dipper shouted.

"Really?"

"What?"

"You're lucky you're adorable trying to be mean." Wendy said, but behind them Giant Gompers approached and kicked them off the roof onto the ground.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Dipper and Wendy. Still have a thing for older women?" Gideon taunted as Ghost Eyes grabbed them both but their shirts.

"Let us go Gideon and MAYBE we will be mericful." Dipper warned.

"Oh the only one around here that gets to be merciful is me. And lord knows I'm not gonna. You kept Mabel from loving me these two months and it's high time you got your punishment boy." Gideon said as a Auto Mart Warrior handed Gideon a pair of lamb shears. "You see Bill made ME Mabels warden and gave me the key to her prison bubble which I have hanging around me... It's not a neck more a pocket of chin fat I guess. Bill explained it simple like. She was always destined to love me, you just convinced her otherwise. But I'm gonna make you pay..."

"If you don't let us down right now I'm gonna break Ghost Eyes's arm and drop kick you as hard as I can." Wendy threatened.

"And what makes you think you can do that little missy?" Gideon asked smugly.

"Because I'm a flipping Corduroy!" Wendy shouted before flipping Ghost Eyes arm over him, landing on his back twisting it till he let go of Dipper in pain and clocks the back of his head knocking him out cold. "Ready Dipper?"

"Let's show these idiot what we are made of." Dipper said standing up and fastening his Gamer Driver before Wendy did hers.

"What on earth are those?" Gideon asked.

Dipper and Wendy pulled out their Gashats.

"Proceeding with Level 2."

"Tactics #2"

TADDLE QUEST

BANG BANG SHOOTING

"Henshin."

Both insert their Gashats and then immediately pull the Level skipping Level 1 completely.

GASHATTO! GACHAN! LEVEL UP!

TADDLE MEGURU TADDLE MEGURU TADDLE QUEST!

BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! BANG BANG SHOOTING!

In terror Gideon backs up and falls off his high vantage point and bounces down in front of Snipe.

Snipe walks up to Gideon lifts him up and takes off the key.

"Hey Dip catch!" Snipe said before tossing him the key. "And now to fulfill my promise."

Snipe took out her Gashat and inserted it into the Kimewaza Slot holder.

GASHATTO!

Then pressed the button.

BANG BANG CRITICAL STRIKE!

Snipe then kicks Gideon with and energized drop kick sending him flying.

"Ohh... good distance." Snipe said before returning the Gashat to the Driver.

The other Discount Auto Mart warriors approach the two menacingly.

"Wendy lets take things up a level." Brave said before holding up another Gashat.

DOREMIFA BEAT

"I'm game."

JET COMBAT

"Proceeding with Level 3."

"Tactics #3."

Both close the lever and insert the new Gashats next to the original ones.

GASHATTO! GACHAN! LEVEL UP! DO-DO-DOREMIFA-SO-LA-TI-DO! OKAY DOREMIFA BEAT!

GASHATTO! GACHAN! LEVEL UP! JET JET! IN THE SKY JET JET! JET COMBAT!

From the game screens behind the Riders manifest small robots that fly around and 'bite' onto the Riders to equip them. Brave looks like a bright Yellow DJ while Snipe gains a jet pack and Gatling guns. Snipe flies up into the sky shooting the Auto Mart Warriors while Brave plays dance music that the Auto Mart Warriors can't stay in rhythm with dealing damage. Ghost Eyes managed to escape after relocating his arm to his shoulder and pull out the big guns. Truckagon(Yeah terrible name I couldn't think of anything and Truckasaurus is so played out). A combined robot of various vehicles mostly trucks comes lumbering in with Ghost Eyes in control.

"DIPPER! My guns aren't doing anything to this thing!"

"And I don't think Error Damage will do squat to a robot! Get down here lets go even further!" Brave said before Snipe landed next to him and they both remove their power up Gashats.

Brave pulled out a Golden Gashat.

"Slenderman told me that using this Gashat is incredibly powerful but without a second player it's difficult to control, which is why he was happy to infect you. We're one step closer to beating Bill."

DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! ZETTO!

A second Drago Knight Hunter Gashat is duplicated and flies to Snipes hand.

BLADE

GUN

"Proceeding with Level 5."

"Tactics #5."

GASHATTO! GACHAN! LEVEL UP! DO-DO-DRAGO! KNIGHT! DRA-! DRA-! DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! BRAVE!/SNIPE!

Both Rider wear Dragon Claw feet and a Blade on Braves Right arm and a Rail Gun on Snipes Left Arm. Both Riders attack from their respective ranges dealing considerable damage to Truckagon before it's brought to it's... 'knees'?

GASHATTO! DRAGO KNIGHT! CRITICAL FINISH!

Snipe Fires an enormous beam of dragon fire at Truckagon while Brave swings a large Sword Beam at the Truck Robot destroying it sending car parts everywhere and Ghost Eyes onto the hood of Bud Gleefuls Cadillac.

"Well that was fun." Wendy said after changing back.

"Agreed now let's go get Mabel." Dipper said before they took one of the Auto Mart Warriors suped up cars to the Bubble.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile back at the Shack Jeff the King of the Gnomes was bothering Pacifica Northwest with a proposition.

"Come on beautiful, you'll like being married to a thousand guys."

"Maybe if they were taller than me, ripped to shreds, and were my own species. I am not marrying a Gnome!" Pacifica fought back.

"Not one Gnome, thousands!" Jeff reminded her.

"I don't care! That's a thousand times worse!" Pacifica snapped.

Jeff back up a little bit but stayed close.

"Are you hungry or something? Cause this marriage thing seemed rather sudden." Pacifica asked hoping the dwarf was really just hungry.

"I am actually, nothing the big nosed one offers is in my dietary range, the man won't make any pies!" Jeff complained.

"What DO you like?"

"I could go for some Mushrooms." Jeff admitted.

"HEY STAN! GOT ANY MUSHROOMS?!" Pacifica hollered.

"No! They go bad and turn into poison!" Stan replied from the next room replacing Soos's bandage.

"I'm gonna go look for Mushrooms for you so you will stop bugging me about marriage." Pacifica said before standing up and grabbing an aluminum bat to attack anything that might approach her she was unfamiliar with.

After searching for 7 minutes Pacifica finds a small cave no bigger than toy chest full of Mushrooms, she approaches them before hearing a couple of identical voices screaming and coming her way.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Two identical Dippers run at Pacifica while also from one of the flying Eyeballs which managed to zap one of the Dippers. Unfortunately the momentum the Dipper had resulted in the statue tumbling into the nearby Gravity Falls Lake sinking deep within it.

"NO!" 'Dipper' cried.

"CRY LATER RUN NOW!" Pacifica said before grabbing his hand and her sweater full of mushrooms hauling ass back to the Mystery Shack.

Both managed to make it back to the Shack by the skin of their teeth.

"Dipper what are you doing here?! What happened to Wendy?! Where'd that other you come from?! Did you get Mabel?!" Pacifica fired off question after question.

"Yeah funny thing is I'm not Dipper." Said the doppelganger pointing to his hat which has a number 3 on it.

The Dipper clone explained to everyone in the Shack what happened, how he and numerous others were created to help Dipper have some private time with Wendy and how he and his brother #4 were tasked with stealing Robbies Bike.

"So you were born the night I met Mabel?"

"I think so." Said 3.

"This is really weird." Pacifica said holding her head.

"This. This is weird to you?" Snarked the clone.

"Point made. By the way. JEFF! Come get your mushrooms you little vermin!" Pacifica hollered.

The King Gnome scurried in and took his food without question.

"So... How'd you two survive till now? Surely you two were hungry? That party was months ago." Pacifica inquired very curiously.

"Well we found out that copier clones don't manage fluids well. At all. Get us wet and we melt. I think it's painful cause the ones that died died screaming." The Clone said as Grenda came in with a 2 liter of Pitt Cola and had to be gestured out by Pacifica.

"So it's Pacifica Southeast?"

"Northwest." Pacifica corrected.

"But this is Oregon, its the northwest." The clone replied.

"Oh very funny! I know Dipper's a lot smarter than that." Pacifica slapped the clones arm playfully.

"Careful. Slap me and you'll get a paper cut." The clone quipped, earning a laugh from Pacifica.

"Shut up!"

"Man I haven't felt this relieved in months. Surviving with 4 for all this time has been incredibly stressful." The clone said splayed out on Dippers bed as Pacifica scootched closer.

"So what CAN you eat?" Pacifica asked.

"Crackers, chips, dry cereal, beef jerkey. Anything with low moisture content." The clone replied before Pacifica got up and left the Twins bedroom.

The clone watched Pacifica leave before grabbing one of Dippers intelligence toys and started fiddling with it until he heard a disturbing sound.

"OKAY OKAY I GIVE! I GIVE!" Chutzpar shouted in terror.

5 minutes later Pacifica returned with Chipackers Beef Jerky and a Pitt Cola.

"Thanks Pacifica. But you know I can't drink that soda right?" The Clone said.

"That's for me. I had to force the Manotaur to give me his Jerky." Pacifica admitted shyly.

"Chutzpar? Oh man what'd you do?"

"I had to do something I really don't want to discuss with anyone thank you very much." Pacifica said developing a blush.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back out in the Horrors of Gravity Falls Dipper and Wendy drove the Auto Mart Warrior car through the badlands towards the Bubble.

"So Wendy I think it'll be for the best that you stay outside the bubble to keep watch. I've overlooked your Gashats and you've got this weird one that looks like it'll fit both slots in the Driver like me." Dipper says as he holds both his and Wendy's copies of the Gashats. "Going by the Titles you should use Bang Bang Simulations."

"Gotcha. So you're going to go in there and get her out?" Wendy asked.

"Yep. Then we take her to the Shack, she's grounded." Dipper said sternly.

"You do realize she won't listen to you. That's how we got into this mess." Wendy said dodging a terror.

"Chutzpar owes me a favor." Dipper said frankly.

Wendy skidded the car to a halt in front of the Bubble and both exited the car to look at the carnage in Wendy's wake.

"Wow..." Dipper said.

"I know. And I was obeying the rules of the road." Wendy said with absolutely zero honesty.

"Oh yeah you're TOTALLY ready for the Drivers Test." Dipper said sarcastically.

Both looked at the number of horrors flying in their direction.

"That's a lot of messed up monsters." Dipper said.

"Yep."

"You're gonna shoot down each and every one aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Good to hear. I'm gonna go get Mabel out." Dipper said as he turned towards the bubble but something happened.

"Dipper?" Wendy said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Wendy?" Dipper replied as he turned around to find Wendy face to fact with him.

"Come back to me okay?" Wendy asked before giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Do a good job and there's more where that came from."

Dipper nodded before turning around blushing and pulling out his Gashat.

"Pro-proceeding with le-level 2..." Dipper stammered before transforming to Brave and holding the key up opening the door to the bubble and entering.

"I guess it's my turn. Dipper said this thing was a Level 50 Gashat." Turns her sights to the horrors flying towards her. "Tactics #50!"

Wendy turns the Wheel on the Dual Gashat.

BANG BANG SIMULATIONS!

I'M READY! FOR BATTLESHIP! I'M READY! FOR BATTLESHIP!

A small battleship manifests from the game screen behind Wendy floating around above her.

"Henshin!"

DUAL GASHATTO!

GACHAN! DUAL UP!

SCRAMBLE! SHUTSUGEKI! HASSHIN! BANG BANG SIMULATIONS! HASSHIN!

The Snipe lv2 suit materializes on Wendy before the Minature Battleship turns upside down comes apart and forms large guns chest armor and shoulder mounted cannons, completing Level 50. But the sheer power is taxing for Snipe at first several sparks force her down to her knees.

"I'm a Corduroy! I can do this! For Dad! For the boys! For my friends!" Snipe muttered. "FOR DIPPER!"

Snipe screamed like a mad woman in labor delivering a baby with a huge head.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Snipe shoots down every horror approaching the bubble by land or by air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inside the Mabel Bubble was a world made of the colors used on Lisa Frank products and the colored shapes of the 80s and early 90s.

"Geez, even in this helmet the colors are painful to look at directly." Brave muttered to himself as he gripped the Gashacon Sword.

"Hey knight dude!"

Xyler and Craz pulled up in a convertable on the street.

"What's with the gnarly sword knight dude?" Xyler asked.

"You don't need a weapon here bro." Craz said.

Brave didn't respond with words but just sliced the hood of the car from the cab in one fiery swipe.

"Or... you can keep the sword knight dude." Xyler said.

"Take me to Mabel. Now." Brave instructed the two clearly.

The two 80s dreamboats showed Brave the tour of Mabelland and eventually led him to City Hall.

"Halt! None may see Mayor Mabel!" One of the Waffle Guards said.

That Waffle guard was sliced in half by a fiery slash, his fluffy waffle goodness turned into a burnt syrup oozing mess, while the other was swiftly turned into a giant frozen Waffle. Brave kicked the door down.

"Who the heck are you?!" Mabel asked.

Dipper changed back to normal and walked up to Mabel with only a look of determination and seriousness.

"Come on Mabel we need to get out of here and stop Bill." Dipper said before he was blocked by an 80s styled up version of himself.

"Dipper meet Dippy Fresh, my new and improved supportive brother." Mabel said.

"Mabel we don't have time for your nonsense. Bill's growing stronger every second and Wendy is outside the bubble fending off monsters so I can get you out safely." Dipper tried explaining while trying to reach for Mabel only to get blocked by Dippy Fresh who snags his Taddle Quest Gashat.

"Without this you can't turn into a Knight poser. Flip a Dip Dip." Dippy Fresh taunted.

"I'm going to murder you first." Dipper said coldly.

Dipper pulls out the Dual Gashat and turns the Wheel.

TADDLE FANTASY!

LET'S GOING! KING OF FANTASY! LET'S GOING! KING OF FANTASY!

A floating demon in a cape appears from the Game Screen behind Dipper.

"What is that?!" Mabel asked.

"It's what's been keeping me alive getting here Mabel. Henshin!"

DUAL GASHATTO! DUAL UP!

Braves Lv2 suit materializes on Dipper making him adult sized before the Floating Demon lands on top of Dipper turning into higher class armor and a cape.

TADDLE MEGURU RPG TADDLE FANTASY!

Like with Wendy outside the Bubble Dipper at first shows signs of struggling controlling the power but ultimately reigns in the power before throwing the cloak round him dispelling the illusion of Mabelland. Everything turns from the fun 80's skateboard cartoon funland to swarms of cockroaches and piles of sludge.

"BWAH! WHAT HAPPENED?! DIPPER WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Mabel screamed.

"I revealed the dream world for what it is, a nightmare! Mabel none of this is real!" Brave said before charging the terror that Dippy Fresh turned into.

Brave closed the Lever and opened it again.

TADDLE CRITICAL SLASH!

Brave slashed the terror that was Dippy Fresh destroying it which causes Mabelland to start to fall apart. Dipper grabs Mabel and Waddles and wraps them all in his cloak as the dream world collapsed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zanthar was charging at Snipe as she bombarded it with cannon rounds, it fell to a knee before Snipe closed and opened the Lever.

BANG BANG CRITICAL FIRE!

EVERY cannon, gun, pistol, and pea shooter on Snipes new armor loaded up and released everything on Zanthar destroying it, just as Fantasy Gamer Brave falls out of the dematerialized Bubble, holding Mabel and Waddles. Wendy changed back when the coast was clear and Zanthar was confirmed destroyed.

"Dipper you're back!" Wendy cried after running up to him and hugging him.

"Aww how cute-" Mabel said before being interrupted.

"No time, shack now!" Dipper said before hurrying Mabel and Waddles to the car and Wendy to peel out hard.

"So is anyone going to tell me what happened?" Mabel asked.

"When we get back to the Mystery Shack. For now I'm tired." Dipper said before resting his head on the back of the seat.

"I'm tired too but I'm good to drive." Wendy said. "Now let's get to the Mystery Shack."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a lot of driving Mabel asks her question again.

"What the heck happened? How did you turn into a blue knight? Where did you get that Flamey sword? Are you two-?"

"It's the end of the world Mabel!" Dipper cut off.

"How did this happen? Did Bill do something after Blendin did that time thing?" Mabel asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Wendy asked as she pulled into the Mystery Shacks parking lot.

Dipper and Wendy lead Mabel inside the shack where everyone gathers around and Stan assesses Mabels condition.

"Pumpkin are you alright?" Stan asked as he inspected Mabel.

"Stan, it's time we told everyone what has happened so far..."

Dipper went on about how he found Journal #3 how he and Mabel stopped all sorts of bizarre oddities in Gravity Falls, defeating ghosts, learning from manotaurs, cloning himself to talk to Wendy alone, trying not to hit Wendy's eye and ultimately having to do so through time travel so Mabel could keep her pig, fighting a monster made of low quality candy, getting minds swapped, running from dinosaurs, saving the Shack from Gideons evil plans, zombies, being attacked by malevolent computer programming, stopping a brainwashing cult, breaking a centuries old curse, finding out he has another great uncle he can relate to, helping Stan win the Mayoral election, all of these adventures changed Dippers view on his sister each time but they ultimately led to nothing with the recent revelation.

"Mabel gave Bill the contained Rift Ford did everything in his power to keep from him and sealed away forever. Mabel caused Weirdmageddon." Dipper dropped the bomb to the crowd.

None were more shocked than Mabel.

"But that was Blendin that I gave that swirly thing to not Bill!" Mabel protested.

"Outside the Shack's protective barrier?" Dipper reminded her.

"How do you even know what happened? It was just me and Blendin outside then I backed out and woke up in Mabelland.

"Dipper and I used the Time Tape Dipper stole from your first encounter with Blendin, the weirdness in the air must have messed with the tape since it sent us back in time but not in our bodies, it was like being in a movie without interfering with the course of actions, we saw you give the Rift to Bill. When we came back the tape was fried." Wendy explained.

"Oh... dang. Dipper I'm sorry!" Mabel pleaded.

"No amount of apologizing is going to change this Mabel." Wendy replied. "You gave a psychopathic demon unlimited power in the physical plane, whether you intended to or not the blood of innocents is still on your hands."

"So how are we going to stop him?" Mabel asked.

"We? Mabel there is no we in this situation. You've proven you can't be trusted to not mess this up. Wendy and I are able to stop Bill save the citizens and send everything back where it came." Dipper said sternly. "When this is all over with you're going home alone and I'm staying here. It's high time we stopped being a pair and start being individuals."

"But Dipper I need you." Mabel begged.

"He's right Pumpkin, you need to stand up on your own. I kept pushing Sixer and I to stay together forever and it drove is apart for 25 years. I regretted every minute of it after accidentally sending him into that Void." Stan told Mabel.

"Chutzpar if you would take Mabel please?" Dipper asked before the Manotaur grabbed Mabel and put her in a Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle.

"How do I fit in this thing?"

"Apparently you're the size of a pig." Dipper observed.

Dipper Wendy and Soos worked with McGucket to design how to convert the Shack into a giant fighting Robot, while the others prepped saving the world. After a few hours Pacifica came down stairs to get some rations.

"Hey 3 what are you doing down here? I left you upstairs." Pacifica said to Dipper.

"3? Why are you calling me a number Pacifica?" Dipper asked.

It took Pacifica a minute but she got it.

"Oh Dipper you're back! I went out again to get mushrooms for the Gnome king so he would stop pestering me about being his queen." Pacifica explained. "And I ran into two clones of you, one was petrified and fell into the lake. I got the other one to safety here at the shack thinking he was you."

"Clones... OH! 3 and 4?! They're still alive?" Dipper asked.

"No just 3. Come on he's up in your room." Pacifica said leading Dipper and Wendy to Dippers room.

"Pacifica? Dipper! Hi Wendy." 3 replied.

The four cleared some things up in the attic, Wendy learned just how far Dipper went to spend some quality time with her, 3 learned that his and 4s efforts didn't amount to much aside from pissing off Robbie which both he and Dipper agreed made it worthwhile, Pacifica learned that the Shack had a copier that can create clones.

"Guys, unlimited clones?!" Pacifica mentioned.

"ZERG RUSH!" Dipper and 3 shouted at each other before running down to the copier only to find out the power to the shack was cut off due to Weirdmageddon.

"So much for that idea." Wendy mused. "I guess we're sticking with Rider powers huh Dipper?"

"Yeah."

It took McGucket 10 hours to convert the Shack to the Shacktron with the help of the Shack refugees. Afterwards everyone gets ready for sleep before the big day, taking back the falls.

"We take back the falls in the morning." Dipper said sitting next to Wendy.

"Yeah. Life's never going to be the same afterwards." Wendy replied.

"We are going to get your father and brothers out of there Wendy." Dipper assured her.

"And Ford." Both looked at the Fearamid from a distance. "So... since the shack isn't heated and there are no beds left, mind if I sleep with you Dip? It'll be warmer, we'll get to sleep quicker and wake up easier."

"I'd normally tell you to sleep in Mabels bed cause she's sleeping on Chutzpar, but Grenda and Candy are sleeping there so yeah let's get some sleep. Don't tell your dad about this. He'll kill me." Dipper replied before they headed for the Attic and the day to come.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The denizens of the Mystery Shack were getting ready to deploy the Shacktron when Soos, and his stable foot, noticed something peculiar.

"Where are Dipper and Wendy?" Soos asked everyone.

"Last we saw them they were still sleeping, out of all of us they've been the most active in stopping Bill." Grenda said.

"I'll go get them, Grenda make sure nothing wet gets on 3." Pacifica said before heading upstairs.

Pacifica entered the Attic bedroom and looked inside to see Wendy spooning Dipper, when she tried to pry them apart Wendy grabbed Dipper and held him closer which made Dipper blush in his sleep. Thinking this was too cute and that Wendy would give her a black eye at a moments notice Pacifica decided to not mess with them.

"Hey Chutzpar! In 5 minutes go back up there and get them to wake up. I'm liable to get a black eye if I do it." Pacifica said.

5 minutes later Chutzpar woke them up and didn't get hurt.

"Up for saving the world Dipper?" Wendy asked.

"Let's go stop Bill." Dipper replied.

Everyone on the rescue team was armed with whatever they could get their hands on as weapons. Pacifica was armed with Dippers Size Changing Flashlight and an Aluminum bat.

"I've set this to shrink, since you have no experience with this thing setting it to grow would be foolish." Dipper explained to Pacifica who understood completely.

"Everyone ready?" Wendy asked over the intercom.

Everyone confirmed.

"You ready Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.

"Let's get my dumb brother out of that scary pyramid!" Stan replied.

The Shack pulled itself out of the ground and started walking to the Fearamid.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Boss, you know how you said the people of this town can't do anything to stop us?" Teeth warily asked.

"Yeah?" Bill replied.

"Look outside."

Bill looked and saw the Mystery Shack.

"So the Mortals are trying to fight back? Adorable. Henchmaniacs, you know what to do. Take them out!" Bill ordered.

The horrors jumped down from the Fearamid when Soos turned on the Megaphone.

"So, like, surrender Ford or we're going to have to fight and junk." Soos said before pointing to one Henchmaniac in partcular. "You're a little cutie."

"I had butchered millions on countless moons."

"Geez... what a let down this one is."

The Shacktron tears through each of the remaining horrors easily and sends each flying or into a smoldering crater.

"Oh come on guys! You had ONE job." Bill lamented.

"Way to go Dipper and Mabel!" Ford cheered.

Bill then came to a realization.

"Those kids really care about you. And you care about them." Bill said as he shifted his body to turn his view from the Shacktron to Ford. "DON'T YOU?!"

"What are you- No, oh no!" Ford realized.

"PERHAPS TORTURING THOSE KIDS WILL MAKE YOU TALK?" Bill asked demonically before refreezing Ford into a gold statue.

Bill climbs out of the Fearamid grown to gigantic proportions and drops a fist bigger than himself on the Shack. When the dust settles the magical barrier clears away revealing the shack unscathed.

"No. No no no no no no!" Bill bitches as he tried rather than one big punch to go with lots of littler ones to wear out the shield.

But the attempt has no effect before the Left arm with the T-Rex attached to it flies forward and yanks out Bills Eyeball.

"AAAHH! My eye! Do you have any idea how long it takes to regenerate that?" Bill complained.

"Now's our Chance!" Dipper yelled.

The Rescue team got into position in their tubes, Blubs Stan Wendy McGucket Pacifica and Dipper. Mabel was ordered to stay behind.

"But Dipper you need me." Mabel tried convincing Dipper to let her come.

"No Mabel. You stay here, besides if we don't defeat Bill and he shatters whatever is keeping the weirdness from enveloping the earth and universe I want you to call mom and dad before it gets to them. Apologize to them that we couldn't stop this from destroying the world. And apologize for us not coming home ever." Dipper said handing Pacificas Satellite Phone to Mabel with their home phone number pre-dialed ready to send.

"So you think yours and Wendy's Rider powers can stop Bill?" Mabel asked.

"I've got to try Mabel. And if we fail, then... this is goodbye." Dipper said before they all were shot from the Gobblewonker head into the Fearamid.

Everyone deployed parachutes landing in the party hall and looked at the throne of human agony.

"How do we undo this?"

"MAYOR TYLER!" Gideon cried from a small cage near the top.

"He's the load bearing human. Bill put me in here to do silly dances for all eternity for failing him." Gideon explained doing a ridiculous jig.

Dipper and Wendy pulled Tyler Cutebiker off and the entire thing collapsed as everyone reverted to human. Tearful reunions were had with all especially since Ford changed back to human.

"Dipper? Where's Mabel?" Ford asked scared out of his mind.

"Back at the shack. Come on head to the window and taunt Bill back here Wendy and I have a plan." Dipper told his great uncle.

"But we need Mabel for the ritual. Remember the Wheel in the Journals? Those were part a prophecy, people that represent each of the symbols coming together to stop Bill once and for all and Mabel is one of those people." Ford Begged.

"Mabel is what caused this Ford!" Dipper snapped back. "We can't trust her to not mess this up. Besides another demon on a different level than Bill who hates him more than you do gave Wendy and me the means to defeat him for good."

"Another demon?"

"Slenderman." Dipper said before putting on his Gamer Driver and Wendy follows suit. "Don't hold anything back Wendy. Give him hell."

"Right babe." Wendy said before confronted by Manly Dan and his sons.

"Wendy we need to get out of here!" Dan shouted.

"Not now dad!" Wendy said throwing his arms off her and taking out here Dual Gashat.

BANG BANG SIMULATIONS!

Dipper takes out his Dual Gashat.

TADDLE FANTASY!

"HENSHIN!"

Both transform into their Level 50 forms, Simulations Gamer Snipe and Fantasy Gamer Brave.

"Fascinating. Combat suit materialization with various levels of upgrades and weaponry." Ford analyzed.

"Now that I've taken the robot house down it's time to take out... what the?" Bill said as he climbed back into the Fearamid.

"RRRAAAAGGHHH!" Snipe screamed as she unloaded every round she has on Bill blinding him.

Brave closed and opened the Gamer Driver yet again to unleash his finishing move.

KIMEWAZA! TADDLE CRITICAL SLASH!

The Flames of the Gashacon Sword grow to gigantic proportions as it is swung at Bill forcing him to his smaller size. Both Riders change back.

"Give up Bill. It's over, take your weirdness and go back where you came from. Never return." Dipper told the demon.

"NEVER!" Bill screamed as he shot a concussive blast at Dipper sending him into the wall before falling to the Floor.

"It's now or never I guess." Dipper said before pulling out his last Gashat, a white wornout looking one.

TADDLE LEGACY!

GASHATTO! GACHAN!

"Henshin!"

TADDLE LEGACY! MEZAMERU KISHI! TADDLE LEGACY!

Bill looks at the White Armor Clad Knight before him and a memory of the past flashes before him

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"If you continue down the path of destruction before you, you will meet a Knight Pure and White who WILL destroy you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONO!" Bill went full on Demonic multi-eyed tongue flailing Funky Bill before charging at Brave.

Brave swiftly sliced through Bill with the Gashacon Sword using it's features to their maximum potential. Never once letting Bill get a hit and exploiting every opening Bill leaves. Pushing Bill back and back until he takes the Taddle Legacy Gashat out and inserts it into the Kimewaza Slot holder and presses the button.

TADDLE CRITICAL STRIKE!

Brave jumps into the air as angelic wings sprout from his back propelling him towards Bills Weakened state delivering a Rider Kick right through Bill.

"HE DID IT!" Wendy cheered.

The flames around Bill cleared revealed a weakened body struggling to get up, showing digital glitches happening more frequently.

"Curse you Pine Tree!" Bill cried as he vanished for good, no means of escape.

The Fearamid started to collapse as it and everything Bill related started getting sucked into the tear in reality in the sky as it started to close. Soon everyone woke up on the ground groggy from the entire ordeal.

"This experience will forever scar Tad Strange."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

3 days have passed since Weirdmageddon ended, and many things have happened. Mayor Tyler enacted the 'Never mind all that' law preventing anyone from mentioning the event to outsiders, Preston Northwest lost a sizeable amount of his fortune from investing in Bills Weirdness bonds forcing him to sell the Northwest Mansion to reclaim his lost money, McGucket's insanity cleared up completely now that there is none of Bills Weirdness bleeding into reality in any way allowing the now no longer dangerous Fiddleford to regain his lost life, Manly Dan on the other hand has confronted Dipper and taken him to his home for a talk.

"So..." Dan said in a low voice.

"So..." Dipper replied.

"My baby girl says you and her got infected by some faceless demon that wanted triangle face dead is that right?" Dan said while whittling some wood with a Machete, or to him a knife.

"Yes sir."

"She also mentioned that she spent 10 hours suffering from the infection needed for her to use that belt thing. And that you spent every minute helping her get through it to help stop the apocalypse. Am I missing anything Pines?" Dan mentioned.

"No sir." Dipper fearfully replied.

"No to me missing anything, or no you let my little girl suffer an infection that could have killed her?!" Dan stoop as he asked the question.

"No to missing anything sir!" Dipper replied sinking into the chair afraid for his life.

"Good. She also mentioned that she asked you to hold her hand while she was on the john when she had a bad case of the-"

"YES! I did that Mr Corduroy, I asked her not to tell anyone that." Dipper interrupted.

"You're lucky you helped my baby girl with a life threatening disease otherwise your head would be in the palm of my hand right now. Few people interrupt me when I'm talking." Dan said both casually and slightly threateningly.

"Sorry sir."

"Don't apologize for that. It was embarrassing, I'd have done the same thing." Dan said as he continued whittling.

"So... Dan. I know it takes two people to make another person, and Wendy has never mentioned her... what happened to Wendy's mom?" Dipper asked.

"Now that's a tale I hoped to never have to tell anyone." Dan said as he put his 'knife' and piece of wood down before wiping a tear from his manly face. "Wendy's mother was a wonderful woman. If she were alive today and stood next to Wendy you'd think they were sisters she aged so gracefully while still having 4 kids. Despite living out here in the wilderness away from a lot of the toxic things in the modern world my angel developed lung cancer." Dan tearfully regaled his tale.

"Was she a smoker?" Dipper carefully asked.

"No. She was not. We don't know how it happened just that it happened. Since then Wendy has been a little different, a bit sulkier than she was in the past. When she turned 12 she took her mothers old job at the Mystery Shack as a cashier, but this summer she's brightened up and started acting like the Wendy I knew when she was 10, happy, talkative, but still tough as nails." Dan said.

"I didn't know." Dipper said sadly.

"It's not your fault. Now it think it's about time you headed back to the Shack son." Dan said before Dipper stood up to leave. "Oh one more thing boy."

"Yes?"

"You have my blessings to date and one day marry my daughter." Dan said with a stern face.

"Are you serious sir?" Dipper asked.

"Yep. Besides, you're 10 times the man that sad guitar prick is." Dan said before beginning his whittling.

"Thank you sir." Dipper said stepping outside.

"And call me Dan."

And with that Dipper closed the door before heading back to the Mystery Shack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ford was taking inventory of all the sham oddities in the Shack that Stan invented to swindle money out of the rubes that came to see his awful shows when Dipper came back from his talk with Manly Dan.

"Ah Dipper! Come help me inventory all the useless junk my brother has made all these years. I'm clearing this place of lies and filling it with the truth: Science!" Ford said Gleefully.

"Grunkle Ford how do you plan to pay for the research we are going to be doing?" Dipper asked worried he may have bitten off more than he can chew.

"With my Grant money of course. It's kept in a secret underground bunker not too far from here it's-"

"Accessed with a secret lever on a tree?" Wendy interjected after entering the room.

"Yes Miss Corduroy. How did you know that?" Ford inquired.

"Dipper and I went down there with Mabes and Soos a few weeks before you came back to this dimension. We found a shapeshifter that tried to assume your form but instead took the shape of a food mascot. Dip that reminds me let's go down and destroy that thing with our new equipment, if it's just left alone the power will go out eventually and defrost." Wendy explained.

"You two went down there and froze it? I'm impressed." Ford congratulated the two intrepid youngsters.

"Still that thing is far too dangerous to be left on Ice Wendy and I'll take it out easily with our Rider powers. But back to the topic at hand, how much money do you have?" Dipper asked handing a calculator to Ford.

"This much. It's a lot huh? I saved a ton of money by salvaging parts from the UFO and buying discount foods Fiddleford enjoyed. although my intestines didn't." Ford boasted.

Dipper took that number and started crunching with Wendy observing.

"Can you give me some tutoring in Algebra?" Wendy asked hopefully

"Sure Wendy. 9 years."

"What?" Ford asked.

"9 years is how much time you have left with your grant money in the current economy. And that's if you stopped researching and just retired. Fact is we need Stan as much as he needs us. The guy's able to rake in huge amounts of profits with little investment. And Stan admitted in his tale of how you two came to be in Gravity Falls that most of it went to paying your mortgage that he has 2 more payments left and figuring out how to fix the portal to get you home. Grunkle Ford we can't throw out Stan to the curb, we need him to fund our research, it's not like the people that funded your research 30 years ago are going to give you more, you've been gone for so long the scientific community has probably forgotten you exist." Dipper explained.

Ford sat down at the table in the Foyer to looked over Dippers numbers, and if they were correct he was going to need to Stan more than ever. Speak of the Devil Stan just so happened to be walking by with his suitcase ready to leave and to say his goodbyes.

"Hey Dipper I guess this is goodbye kid." Stan said as he started hugging Dipper.

Soos just entered trying to find out what is going on.

"Mr Pines? Where are you going? Las Vegas again?" Soos asked.

"No Soos, I'm leaving for good. No more Mister Mystery." Stan said before getting hugged by Soos firmly.

"NO! YOU CAN'T GO MR PINES THE MYSTERY SHACK NEEDS YOU DUDE!" Soos started crying.

"Actually Zeus Stan isn't going anywhere." Ford said before prying them apart. "I was originally intending to shut down the Mystery Shack so I can continue my research but Dipper pointed out to me that I was unaware of the rising prices for life's basic necessities and will need Stans shrewed business sense to fund my research and our livelihood. So the Mystery Shack will stay." Ford explained to a teary eyed Soos.

"And Grunkle Ford his name isn't Zeus it's Soos, short for Jesus Alzamirano Ramirez." Dipper explained.

"Yeah when I was a kid others would call me Jesus and it sounded like 'Hey Soos' which I was fine with." Soos explained further.

"So does this mean you forgive me Ford?" Stan asked warily.

"Yes Stanley it does. Thank you for bringing me back to this dimension." Ford said before hugging his brother.

Soos tried to join but was stopped by Wendy just as Mabel came downstairs.

"What's going on?"

"Sweetie I'm staying! I don't have to leave!" Stan said wiping tears from his face.

"Hey Dipper let's go take care of that Shapeshifter while we have the opening." Wendy suggested.

"Agreed." Dipper replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

30 minutes later.

"WOW!" Wendy said as she collapsed in one of the Shapeshifters tunnels.

"I know." Dipper said also incredibly worn out.

"It just didn't want to die. Good thing we got it though. Little bugger was fierce." Wendy complained.

"I'm cool with just laying down here till we are no longer tired, you?" Dipper asked.

"Agreed."

After 5 minutes of silence Wendy asked a question.

"Dipper you remember what I told you last time we were here?"

"Yeah." Dipper replied, the thought turned his stomach sour.

"I've changed my mind. I love you too." Wendy said before leaning over and giving Dipper a wet kiss.

"I thought so with you being so protective, but I didn't want to say anything. You called me babe in the Fearamid." Dipper said after letting the kiss go.

"Think we should tell Mabel of out new relationship status?" Wendy asked.

"Maybe at Christmas, she's going to want details, details we don't have a lot of at the moment." Dipper replied.

"Agreed."

After another 15 minutes of just laying in the tunnel with the occasional kiss they left to find 3 running in terror from Stan.

"Mister Pines what are you doing now?" Wendy asked.

"I just asked Dippers clone to mop the kitchen for me, it's not that hard of a chore." Stan explained.

"Stan he's a copier clone, the moment he makes contact with Water he's going to dissolve into paper pulp, that's a terrible way to die," Dipper explained.

"Oh Geez I didn't know kid! Come back!" Stan tries throwing out chore ideas but each either involves water or proximity to fire, neither the paper clone is willing to make contact with.

3 fled to the forest from Stans deadly chores, Dipper and Wendy chased after him and saw that he took shelter in the remains of the old Church.

"Oh no..." Dipper said.

"What?"

"This is where the dinosaurs are." Dipper said terrified.

A faint scream could be heard from the mining tunnels under the churches remains. Dipper and Wendy returned to the Shack to get Ford to help them.

"Fascinating... so the stories were true. Dinosaurs preserved in Amber for Millions of years..." Ford said while recording everything with a Camcorder.

"Some escaped god knows how long ago, and some are still trapped in amber." Dipper commented.

"Reminds me of that Summer Blockbuster from before either Dipper and I were born, Triassic Trip." Wendy mentioned.

"But several of the dinosaurs in that movie weren't from the Triassic period, several were Jurassic and Cretaceous." Dipper said.

"I think we found your clone." Ford said pointing to a very large puddle of Amber sap that appeared to be in the shape of an enormous droplet with 3 encased frozen with a look of fear.

Wendy called Soos to get a tow truck to haul the Amber encased 3 from the tunnels and back to the Mystery Shack.

"Fascinating, the sap has incredible preservative properties. The ancient trees that secreted the sap must have been unlike anything seen by man. A human encased in this sap could live millions of years and not age a day." Ford geeked out. "This discovery alone could fund research for all sorts of medicinal purposes."

"But what about 3?" Dipper asked.

"We won't know till we managed to break the amber, but we have to be careful not to just throw the amber away it's far to valuable, and not hurt your duplicate."

And as Ford finished that statement Pacifica walked into the Shack, having become good friends with 3 during their own ordeal during Weirdmageddon, hoping to see him that day.

"3? Are you- WHAT THE HELL?!" Pacifica screamed.

"Oh no..." Wendy said.

"What happened?!" Pacifica demanded.

"Long story but we are trying to get him out. Grab a chisel and hammer." Dipper said before pointing to the tools on the table.

Everyone present helped chisel away at the Amber sap until Mabel managed to break free 3s head.

"HHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! Air! Wonderful Air!"

"How're you doing pal?" Dipper asked.

"At least we know he's alive." Wendy chimed in.

"You're okay!" Pacifica cheered before kissing 3s head and realizing who she did that in front of. "Can I pay you to not remember that?"

"No amount of money can do that." Mabel said ribbing Pacifica.

"That was wet." 3 mentioned.

"Oh no! He's gonna melt!" Pacifica cried.

"But he's not melting." Mabel said poignantly.

"Let's see here." For said as he pulled out a scanner. "The Ancient Amber Sap seems to have given our clone here real life. He's no longer a copy of Dippers image memories and personality, but a person in his own right."

Mabel tested that theory by throwing water balloons at 3.

Repeatedly.

With a bit of anger behind it.

"Mabel stop that!" Pacifica said.

"So... I'm real now?"

"We should give him a name since he's human now." Ford said.

"We're going to name him after the first clone I made and was the last to melt that night, Tyrone." Dipper said proudly.

"Thanks." 'Tyrone' said happily.

"Let's get this Amber Sap out of your hair." Pacifica said grabbing Tyrones hair and pulling.

But the sap wouldn't come out. As there was none in the hair.

"This is incredible, the Amber Sap has changed Tyrones hair color from Brown to a distinct Orange." Ford explained while taking notes.

"At least now I don't have to ask which one of you is who." Stan commented.

"Hey dudes. You know, now that Dippers going to be staying here as Fords Apprentice his parents are going to want to visit once in a while to see their boy. How are we going to explain to Dippers parents that an identical red haired version of their son lives here?" Soos questioned.

"Well... I was hoping to use this for the Pug Trafficking thing but since that blew over faster than it started I do have a favor in the Government I can use to fabricate an identity for Tyrone here. But we need to figure out a relation so he can legally stay here." Stan offered.

They decided on the story being that Tyrone is actually Fords till recently unknown grandson, his mother being the daughter of a one night stand Ford had after a particularly stressful final at Backupsmore, Ford had immediately received his research grant and left for Gravity Falls by the time the boys grandmother found out the result of that stress relieving night.

"I wouldn't buy it." Stan said. "Who in their right mind would think Mr Nose-in-a-book would sleep with any girl?"

"Hey I'm interested in women too Stanley! I just say the wrong thing is all." Ford replied.

"Whatever!" Dipper interjected. Mabel and I have a cousin now and that's all we need to know." Dipper said.

Mabel was crestfallen hearing the Dipper was staying at the Falls while she would be going home alone and it showed. The poor girl put her chisel and hammer down and walked to her room.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Dipper said before being stopped by, surprisingly, Pacifica.

"No, if you do that then you might just go home with her to get her to stop crying. I'll go talk to her, as her gal pal." Pacifica said before heading to the Attic.

Pacifica climbed the stairs to find Mabel in Sweatertown.

"Mabel, come out of Sweatertown."

"No." Mabel replied earning a sigh of resignation from Pacifica.

"If I let you give me a makeover will you come out?"

10 minutes later Pacificas hair is done up and her nails are drying as Mabel is applying Blush and eye shadow.

"I know Dipper staying and you leaving is going to be hard on you Mabel but you don't have to worry about not being able to see your brother and the rest of us." Pacifica said.

"And whys that?"

"Cause I got matching presents for you and Dipper, when my nails dry I'll show you two." Pacifica said.

5 minutes later Mabel and Pacifica came downstairs and Pacifica went out to her Moped to bring in her presents for Dipper and Mabel.

"Brand new Laptops?" The Twins said.

"Yep, now you two can video chat whenever you want. A day won't go by where you won't see Dipper unless he tells you otherwise." Pacifica said before getting a warm hug from Mabel.

"Thank you Paz." Mabel said as she cried tears of joy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The day finally arrived, Dipper and Mabels birthday party and the day Mabel goes home to Piedmont.

"You guys made it!" Mabel cried as Grenda and Candy arrived.

"I convinced my parents that my talents lie elsewhere than music, hopefully they will accept my desire to study programming instead of music." Candy explained.

"And I convinced Marius to leave later tonight, it's his boat it leaves when he wants to, it's not a plane after all." Grenda said happily.

"So you two are going to keep an eye on my brother up here at the School right?" Mabel asked her friends.

"Actually Mabel... Mom and Dad had me tested a year ago. I've been qualified to skip a few years, the only reason they didn't go forward with it was they knew it would make you freak out if I wasn't in the same grade as you." Dipper admitted.

"How many grades?" Mabel asked.

"3." Dipper sheepishly admitted.

"Meaning he's going to be in my class with me. I'll have his back Mabes don't worry." Wendy assured Mabel.

"On ONE condition you can do this Dipper or I'm transferring up here in a heartbeat." Mabel said jabbing her finger in Dippers chest hard.

"What's that?" Dipper asked fearfully.

"You gotta help keep Wendy's grades up. I wanna see A's across the board honey! One B and I'm up here bugging you to kingdom come!" Mabel announced to the party.

"Wendy let's get to that Calculus! NOW!" Dipper said dragging Wendy into the next room.

The entire party erupted in laughter. Cake was served presents were opened, goodbyes were said, and tears were shed.

"I guess this is good bye?" Mabel asked as Dipper stood with her at the bus station.

"No Goodbye means we won't see each other again, this is farewell. Farewell Mabel." Dipper said before hugging his sister tightly.

"Farewell Mason." Mabel said back to her brother who's eyes widened. "You thought I forgot..."

Waddles looked at Mabel after finding his way up front.

"Oh no Waddles... I... I can't take you home with me... no animals allowed on the Bus." Mabel said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Stan on the other hand couldn't take it and got into the Bus Drivers face.

"Hey you Driver! The Pig stays with the Girl, if you've got a problem take up with HR." Stan said as he brandished a pair of Brass Knuckles, Ford revealed his laser pistol and everyone else pulled out their Weirdmageddon weapons.

"Oh of course Mr Pig sit wherever you like!"

After Waddles climbed aboard and found a seat he liked Mabel looked back at Dipper just as a gust of Wind blew Dippers Blue and White Pine Tree hat to their feet.

"So that's where you went." Dipper said picking up the Hat before putting it on Mabels head. "Here, now I've got a reason to come down on Christmas. I gotta get my hat back." Dipper said before stepping back giving Mabel room to breathe.

"I guess this is it. Goodbye everyone!" Mabel said as she pulled her luggage up the steps sitting with Waddles and the Bus door closes pulling out and leaving town.

"So Dr Pines, what's the schedule for Dipper's apprenticeship lessons?" Wendy asked.

"Well Dipper has already told me that he likes getting his homework done during lunch and study hall so I'm going to be teaching him advanced calculus and biology a few hours each day and 5 hours a day on weekends. Why do you ask?" Ford replied.

"Because I'm officially submitting my application for Assistant Phenomena Asskicker." Wendy said proudly. "I can't be a cashier my entire life and this'll give me a leg up on college applications."

"Dipper? Did you put her up to this?"

"This is the first I've heard of this, but if their is anyone we could need to back us up on explorations expeditions or being chasing by a hoard of Gnomes it's Wendy." Dipper confessed.

"Alright Wendy you're hired. But you're getting the same lessons as Dipper and I expect your grades to be at least a tier below Dippers at the minimum. If he gets and an A your expected to get an A-." Ford warned.

"What is it with people and my grades?" Wendy asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was Sept 3rd and the first day of high school for Dipper. He stood at the sidewalk in front of the entrance scared.

"Come on Dipper. We gotta get to class to the assembly." Wendy said.

"Yeah. I was waiting for you." Dipper said before they entered the school.

Lots of teens stared at them and whispered as they walked through the school. Dipper was getting nervous thinking he should have stayed in the 7th grade with Mabel.

"Wendy maybe this was a mistake. Everyone's looking at me funny." Dipper told her.

"You skipped 3 grades Dip, of course people are gonna talk about that. That just means your the smarted kid in school." Wendy assured Dipper.

"So is this the famous Dipper Pines I've heard so much about?"

"Principal Tanson! Hello! Yes this is Dipper." Wendy said before bringing his ear closer to whisper. "His real name is Mason but prefers Dipper. Please don't bring it up he doesn't like it much."

"It's nice to meet you I'm Principal Matthew Tanson. I hope you enjoy studying here at Gravity Falls High." Principal Tanson said.

"I hope so too. I'm actually enrolled because I've accepted an apprenticeship with my Great Uncle Dr Stanford Pines." Dipper replied.

"How ambitious, and I see your friends with Wendy. Did she tell you that she holds the record for the most detentions for a student? She broke the record her Freshman year yes last semester." Principal Tanson said.

"No she did not." Dipper said looking at Wendy with a devious grin, Wendy meanwhile buried her face in her hands.

"Well since you two are already acquainted why not have Wendy be your guide? Come with me you two we'll get Dipper into some classes." The Principal said taking them into his office.

30 minutes later Dipper was put in the classes with available spots which were all classes Wendy was in except Public Speaking, Dipper had Spanish then.

"Well that's all set, you're free to go to class since the assembly has ended, oh let me print out the information you would have gotten at the assembly, your class schedules and locker numbers... Well isn't this a nice coincidence. Wendy your locker is above Dippers." Principal Tanson said before the two left for homeroom.

"Okay Class let's start the school year right. We have a new student with us, come up sweetie." The Teacher said before Dipper stood in front of the class.

"Hello, I'm Dipper Pines. I'm sure a lot of you have heard of me. And... I really don't know what else to say." Dipper said quickly taking his seat.

"Smooth." Wendy commented.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

3 days have passed since the first day of school and Gym class was finishing up with Dipper changing back into his regular clothes when several of the boys in his class close and lock the door.

"Well well well it's time we had a talk Dipstick." Said Bruno, the largest of the 4.

"Yeah a talk." Replied Bruno's Lackey Higgins.

"What do you want?" Dipper asked.

"You're gonna stop being so chummy with Wendy. She's the prettiest girl in class and she only talks to you." Bruno answered.

"Well. That is something I'll give you that. But I have a rebuttal." Dipper said before reaching into his backpack pulling out his Gamer Driver and a Gashat.

"Henshin."

Dipper transforms spooking the other boys before reaching for the Kimewaza slot.

STAGE SELECT

Everyone present is transported to destroyed building ruins.

"You see Wendy and I are very good friends." Dipper started to say as Bruno charged at him and threw a punch doing nothing to him. "Are you done? I don't know if you heard the rumors but Wendy and I stopped the end of the world from happening and if you think that you beating me up is going to make Wendy want to date any of you then none of you will be getting girlfriends ever."

Dipper returned everyone to the Boys Locker Room by removing the Gamer Driver and they find that the locked door is being furiously pounded on. Dipper takes his bag walks by the older boys and unlocks it to find Wendy and the Gym Teacher.

"Son are you okay?" The Gym Teacher asked.

"I'm fine, these guys wanted to beat me up but I stopped them." Dipper said before walking to Wendy.

"You boys are in a lot of trouble." The Gym Teacher said.

"We didn't touch him, he's fine." Bruno said.

"And you basically admitted to attempting to assault another student. Weeks detention."

"You used the Gamer Driver didn't you?" Wendy stated more than asked.

"It was that or get a black eye, what would you have done?" Dipper replied. "Come on we got Calculus."

"UUGHH!" Wendy groaned. "The only good thing out of that class is you're with me."

"You say that about all the classes." Dipper quipped.

After School Dipper and Wendy head back to the Mystery Shack for Paranormal research training after they finish Wendy's remaining homework.

"Things sure have changed since we stopped Bill." Dipper mentioned in the middle of guiding Wendy to the right answer for a homework assignment.

"It really has." Wendy Replied.

Soos has been promoted to assistant Manager of the Mystery Shack, with Stan no longer needing to fund repairing the Portal and paying off the mortgage to the property being months away he has decided to let Soos come up with attraction ideas so that he can relax, but only use the ones Stan approves of. The Giant Question Baby was nixed swiftly. After a few weeks Melody moved back to Gravity Falls and took up Wendy's position as main Cashier, a month later Soos moved in with her into an apartment a block away from Abuelita. After regaining his sanity and filing for patents Fiddleford McGucket forgave Ford and made millions selling is inventions and innovations to the Government, yet keeping the truly dangerous stuff for Ford to apply for Patents later due to his perceived lunacy after being a hill billy kook for decades, as well as buy the Northwest Manor when it went for sale. Pacifica didn't mind of course, it forced her parents to be more Humble after one giant financial mistake.

"I got a phone call from the High School Dipper, you were almost in a fight today?" Ford asked.

"Yeah but I put the fear of God in them." Dipper replied keeping his nose buried in one of Fords books.

"I don't approve of you using that belt in school."

"Teenage boys do stupid things for a girls attention Dr Pines." Wendy replied. "You watched your brother do that when you were a kid, I figured you knew from watching him."

"Stupid like take care of them while they're sick and can't fend for them self?" Dipper commented.

"Shut up!" Wendy slapped Dipper after finishing her homework and took it to Ford for evaluations, she wasn't going to let the closest thing to a university professor who could determine if her homework was completely correct at a brief glance go to waste.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Weeks passed and Wendy ended up moving into the Mystery Shack with Dipper on Dans insistence, it was closer to the school, she spent more time there than at home before going to sleep, and she had a job with Dr Pines so it was only natural. Of course Wendy didn't mention to her father WHERE she was going to be sleeping which was Mabels old bed in the Attic since it was already set up. All he asked in return was that Wendy come home for Supper on Sundays to catch up, Dipper usually ended up going with Wendy to Supper. Dipper and Wendy keep their physical relationship low key to avoid suspicions at the High School, mostly kissing while they're alone and when they can get away with it. After determining the Amber Sap that encased Tyrone and turned him human was definitely worth studying Ford used the money Stan seized from the Unicorn hair fiasco to purchase the Abandoned Mines from Jack Solomon effectively buying a revolutionary resource. Tyrone meanwhile started school too but didn't have Dippers Testing results so he had to start in the 8th Grade with Pacifica Candy and Grenda. The ruse played flawlessly because as Stan said 'These are the dumbest people on earth.' Even though the Citizens of Gravity Falls no longer fell prey to the Society of the Blind Eye they were still rather dim.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the weeks went by Thanksgiving came and passed. Stanley and Stanford invited their older brother Shermie for Thanksgiving up the Shack where as Mabel and hers and Dippers Parents visited Mrs Pines family. When Christmas rolled around Mr and Mrs Pines decided to drive up for a family Christmas at the Mystery Shack. Shermie couldn't make a second trip up to Oregon in the snow so he opted to stay in Sunny California. The Pines Family of four, Alexander Ariel Mabel and Waddles, drove up and gazed in wonder at the snow covered paradise. When they got to the shack they were greeted by the Grunkles Dipper and Wendy.

"Mason!" Ariel Pines cried out before hugging and kissing her son. "There's my sweet little boy!"

"Hi mom, it's nice to see you too." Dipper said after his mother stopped kissing him.

"Hey pal, hows the studying going?" Alexander asked.

"Really good. Grunkle Ford is teaching me a lot keeping me ahead of the curve at school." Dipper explained.

"And who is this?!" Ariel gushed over seeing Wendy.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Pines I'm Wendy I'm friends with your kids. And your sons Tutoring me, helps that we have practically every class together." Wendy explained red in the face.

"Oh really? What don't you two have?" Ariel asked.

"He's got Spanish and I've got Public Speaking. Thankfully Soos is completely fluent so if Dipper's got a problem he can go to him." Wendy Answered.

"Soos? Short for Jesus?"

"Bingo." Mabel chimed in behind her parents with Waddles in tow.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried as he and Wendy both gave her a hug.

"Aww you two missed me." Mabel said happily.

Both Dipper and Wendy immediately let go and turned away.

"Actually we missed Waddles more." Wendy said coldly.

"Waddles is so much more fun than you Mabel." Dipper Chimed in.

"What?!" Mabel cried out in disbelief.

Both Dipper and Wendy glanced at each other before turning back and blowing raspberries at Mabel.

"Of course not. But we got you." Wendy answered.

Everyone went inside and got settled in and the Twins and Wendy went upstairs to the Attic.

"Hmm... Flannel, an Ax, Subscriptions to avoiding eye contact monthly, a minifridge full of Pitt Cola and chips? Dipper are you living with Wendy here?" Mabel asked astonished.

"Well the truth is Mabel... Wendy and I are dating." Dipper explained.

Mabel was silent for a good minuted before inhaling air deeply.

"OH JESUS! Wendy PILLOW!" Dipper ordered.

Wendy tossed Dipper his pillow and shoved Mabel into her/Wendy's bed to muffle her scream of delight.

"Are you done?" Wendy asked.

"I'm good. I'm sorry. It's just I've been rooting for you two since the convenience store fiasco. You two are so cute when you're having a good time." Mabel explained her joy.

"So when you pushed Dipper and me into the Bunker?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah that was a poorly planned confession situation. I was banking on the shapeshifter that broke out died before we got there... Sorry." Mabel apologized.

"It's alright. We ended up talking things through after killing the Shapshifter the second time we went down there, and after seeing Dipper in a new light during 'All That'..." Wendy said earning a confused look from Mabel. "We're not allowed to say Weirdmageddon. The guy stayed with me while I was sick so I could use a Gamer Driver with him. I don't know any other guy in town willing to do that."

"Aww... You two are so sweet... So you're gonna cuddle sleep with Dipper while I take my old bed?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, except Christmas Eve, I'm bunking with you. Don't want your parents to come in and see the two of us curled up under the covers. They'll drag Dipper back to California in a heartbeat." Wendy said.

"Yeah... they would." Mabel agreed.

"So what have you been up to at school? How are your grades?" Dipper asked as he worked on a motherboard for a gadget Ford and McGucket were building.

"It's been a struggle but I'm getting there."

"Any boys getting chummy with you?" Wendy asked.

"So far one. Carl Jansen, the guy that used to pick on Dipper a lot has been trying to hit on me lately. He tried asking me out on a date after I got back home after the Holidays, I gave him my answer, a swift kick in the Acorns!" Mabel replied with Gusto.

"Damn right girl!" Wendy high fived Mabel.

"So have you guys forgiven me for causing Weirdmageddon?" Mabel asked sheepishly.

"Yeah we have. But I really want to stay here Mabel I hope you understand." Dipper replied while finishing the motherboard.

"I do. Gravity Falls is just so Dipper, you know?" Mabel said.

"Hey kids! Come downstairs! We've got hot Chocolate!" Stan hollered.

"Come on let's go." Wendy said before the three rushed downstairs for warm chocolately goodness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dinner was served after Dan and Wendys brothers came by and no one wasn't stuffed at the end.

"OOOoooohh..." Mabel groaned. "I'll never eat that much again in my life..."

"It hurts!" Dipper complained.

"What are you talking about? You two ate one plate each." Wendy asked very confused.

"Those two always pull the overly full act during family Dinners, I thought it stopped when it was just the three of us at my mothers house for Thanksgiving, but it seems they only do it together. They act like they've shut down a Buffet Restaurant." Ariel explained.

"Three of you? You didn't bring Waddles?" Wendy asked her follow up question.

"It was Ham, Mabel didn't want to scare Waddles or see him beg for scraps of his species."

"Understandable."

"Well since you two are so full I guess you don't have room for dessert..." Alexander casually mentioned.

"I am suddenly no longer full, what about you Mabel?" Dipper perked up.

"I could go for some Pie!" Mabel replied.

The next 4 days were wonderful with Ford explaining to Alexander and Ariel what he does exactly and why Stanley assumed his identity for over 2 decades. The two were surprisingly understandable and were proud their awkward son found a place that suited him so well, but were a little sad that it was so far from their home. When Christmas came around Mabel was baking Christmas cookies galore which attracted some unusual guests. A knock was heard at the door around 1 pm and Tyrone, who's real identity as a Clone of Dipper still hasn't been revealed to Alexander and Ariel and they intended not to ever tell them the truth, answered the door.

"Guys! There are gnomes at the door!"

Dipper came to the Door and Saw Jeff Shmebulock and all the other Gnomes he defeated with Mabel at the start of the Summer.

"Something up guys?" Dipper asked.

"We could smell this divine odor coming from the Shack and were wondering what it was." Jeff explained.

"Must be Mabels cookies." Dipper turned around. "MABEL! WE GOT GNOMES!"

The Gnomes swarmed in each wanting to try a cookie. after getting thimbles full of milk the gnomes each sat around the shack to eat their cookies, which due to their small sizes took a while.

"So you've never had cookies before?" Wendy asked before taking a bite of a fresh chocolate chip one.

"Generally we eat the bounty of the forest, and whatever we can find cooling on window sills." Jeff explained chewing his Sugar Cookie.

"Well aren't these little men adorable?" Ariel fawned over Shmebulock.

"Shmebulock."

"Be careful mom, they tried kidnapping Mabel at the start of the Summer but I helped her escape and scare them into not trying again." Dipper explained.

"Mabel is no longer a candidate for Gnome Queen Ma'am." Jeff assured everyone.

Another Knock on the door led to Dipper answering to find Pacifica with presents for everyone.

"Hey Tyrone! Your girlfriend is here!" Dipper called out.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Tyrone complained for the hundredth time.

Pacifica and Tyrone had gotten very close since he was freed from the Amber Sap and got a new hair color. Pacifica even strong armed her father into investing in the Mystery Shack due to burying the hatchet with Wendy, but it didn't mean Wendy wasn't above a little persuasion to keep Preston in line. Pacifica took out her presents for everyone.

"Thanks Pacifica, I love this." Mabel said as she held up her rainbow stockings. "The boys are gonna be all over my legs."

"Ew Mabel. Don't say it like that..." Dipper grimaced. "And thanks for the new shoes Pacifica."

"So what did you guys get each other?" Pacifica asked.

"Dipper commissioned Mabel to knit me these toasty warm wool socks! MMMmm... They feels so great on my feet!" Wendy exclaimed.

"You're always complaining your feet are cold. And what better way to hide it from you by not having the present in the state till Mabel got here." Dipper replied.

"The boy's always thinking." Wendy complimented her boyfriend.

"So Pacifica, where's your present for Tyrone?" Mabel asked curiously.

"Oh it's right here." Pacifica handed Tyrone a box who opened it and found a note that said 'look up'

"Look up?" Tyrone asked himself before looking at Pacifica who crashed her lips with his for a sweet simple kiss.

To say that no one was surprised would be a terrible lie. Everyone was incredibly shocked and silent. When Pacifica pulled back and took a look at Tyrone who was very shocked.

"Well... what do you have to say?" Pacifica asked.

"Okay, she's my girlfriend." Tyrone said frankly.

The entire Shack erupted in laughter before Alexander whispered to Dipper.

"Son I'm sorry refresh my memory on Tyrone."

"He's our cousin, he's Grunkle Fords grandson, he had a one night stand with Tyrones grandmother during college who had a daughter who had Tyrone. She was dying from a bad car accident when she told social services about Ford relation to her. They did a DNA test and it came back positive and Fords happy to have a Grandson." Dipper 'explained'.

"But why didn't he offer the apprenticeship to him?" Alexander asked.

"1 I was already offered it, and B he was brought up 4 days before my birthday. Also he's not so much a 'go outdoors and dig up stuff' kind of person. He really likes spending time with Pacifica, and after their little show I don't think he's ever going to stop." Dipper replied.

"Fair enough."

Pacifica remained by Tyrones side for the remainder of her visit, which extended through the night with some unprecedented snowfall. Mabel loved the Bear fur yarn Dipper ordered for her from a similar tourist trap all the way on the other side of the country in New Hampshire, even more when he told her that they don't go out and hunt the bears for the fur, but instead the place doubles as an animal shelter for lost bear cubs that wouldn't make it in the wild otherwise and the fur is harvested during grooming. Mabel plans to make hoodie sweaters that make the wearer look like they have bear ears. Wendy gave Mabel a big jar of local Honey so that she can drink it with her tea at home so when she comes back in the Summer her allergies don't act up and trigger Dippers. Dipper got a fancy compass from Wendy that also doubled as a Sun Dial which Dipper loved.

"Do you think we should show my parents around town when the snow clears?" Dipper asked.

"Think they can handle Lazy Susans coffee omelette?" Wendy replied.

"Can anyone handle the Coffee Omelette?"

"My dad can."

"Your dad can eat tree bark and can punch a street clock into disrepair in one throw."

"Point taken." Wendy replied before the two of them giggled in Dippers bed before falling asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper and Wendy took Mr and Mrs Pines to see the town and show them the weirdness in it. Turns out they were accepting of the bizarre stuff that happened over the summer when Mabel explained it to them, barring near death experiences. When they went to Greasy's Diner Mrs Pines was delighted to see a coffee omelette on the menu, not having found one at a restaurant in years. When Dipper and Wendy watched her eat it we gusto both were quite shocked. Then Manly Dan walked into the Diner.

"Inside this tiny Diner he looks huge." Alexander said quietly.

"Hey dad!" Wendy called her fathers attention to the Table.

"Wendy!" Dan strode over in two steps.

"I still can't believe that's your father." Ariel asked.

"That's my daddy." Wendy said proudly before standing up and getting a hug. "You remember Dippers parents."

"Nice to see you again. You've got a smart boy. He's helped Wendy get A's this year so far." Dan beamed with pride.

"Why does everyone obsess with my grades?" Wendy asked rhetorically.

"He's a dad. They obsess about stuff. My dad thinks Commemorative Spoons are cool." Dipper noted.

"They are!"

"You don't let anyone eat with them. What's the point of having them if- Forget it! I'm not doing this again." Dipper argued with his dad.

"Oh Ariel you got the Coffee Omelette. That's my favorite thing here next to the pancakes." Dan said happily.

"I haven't had one in years. And it's so efficient." Ariel said finishing her last bite.

The rest of the afternoon was spent seeing the rest of the town before heading back to the Shack for more hot cups of cocoa in front of the fire. Dipper ended up falling asleep on Wendy's shoulder who also fell asleep on his head and were covered in a blanket by Mabel.

"Those two are so cute..." Ariel cooed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating in a year or two, they're just so good for each other." Alexander commented.

Pacifica and Tyrone rarely stayed apart during the holiday. Stan enjoyed reconnecting with family and nothing dangerous happened during the visit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Christmas and New Years Mabel and her parents returned to Piedmont while Ford Dipper and Wendy continued their paranormal research after school and on weekends. They found lots of things such as the appearance of the Wo-Manotaurs, incredibly feminine looking humanoid bulls that had voluminous breasts wore tiny t-shirts and short short jeans instead of the Manotaurs Modesty Towels. When Dipper got a look at the Wo-Manotaurs he shrieked and diverted his eyes afraid Wendy would be upset, but she assured him that she won't be mad at him for observing something paranormal for research.

"Howdy there!" The first Wo-Manotaur said greeting them.

"Hello there, my names Doctor Stanford Pines." Ford greeted himself.

"My names Daisy Mae." Said the Wo-Manotaur as she shook Fords hands happily.

Daisy Mae was happy to explain how the Wo-Manotaurs were different from Manotaurs, more slender physique, shorter height, prefer to clean themselves vs smell like manure.

"Thank you Daisy Mae, but my biggest question is if I can have a sample of... of..." Ford started to get flustered.

"Oh for the love of cake! He wants a sample of your breast milk!" Wendy blurted out impatiently.

"Why didn't you say so silly? Sure you can. We Wo-Manotaurs can milk any time of the year!" Daisy Mae happily replied before getting to work.

"Really happy to have you here with me Wendy." Ford told his employee.

"What would you two do without me?" Wendy asked proudly.

"Probably be dead." Dipper commented while sketching some other Wo-Manotaurs.

Wendy looked at Dipper and noticed he was sketching one with Red hair, frowned, and walked up to Dipper to slap the back of his head.

"HEY!" Dipper protested.

Wendy gave Dipper a disapproving look.

"What? She volunteered it's not my fault she's a red head too. You know I love you Wendy. I'm not going to run off with a Wo-Manotaur who could kill me by accident." Dipper explained.

Wendy gave the 'I'm watching you' look to the Wo-Manotaur before going back to Fords side.

"Clara here has been an excellent subject, thanks girl." Dipper said before heading back to Ford.

"Well this should be lucrative to study, don't you think kids?" Ford asked before they headed back to the Shack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 14 please review


	15. Chapter 15

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Ford Dipper and Wendy left the Wo-Manotaurs lair, not that far from the Man Cave, they remembered that getting to the lair was quite difficult and the Tank of Milk was quite heavy, too heavy for an old man a 13 year old and a 15 year old to get down safely.

"Wendy I think you should take the Tank of milk back to the shack with Jet Combat." Dipper suggested.

"I agree, here I'll take my harness off so you two can fasten it on after I suit up." Wendy said shimmying out of her harness then putting her Gamer Driver on.

BANG BANG SHOOTING!

JET COMBAT!

Wendy transformed to Snipe and equipped the Jet Combat robot armor. After a while Ford and Dipper fastened the Milk Tank to Wendy and after patting her arm she took off into the sky.

"Does Wendy seem different to you Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She was oddly aggressive with me when I was sketching Clara. I've never seen her jealous before so I have nothing to go by." Dipper explained.

"Dipper I may have 12 PHDs but I have never once understood women. Thankfully our cover story for Tyrone is that I had a drunken night with a women which makes my fictional sexual conquest a little more believable." Ford divulged.

"Think I should talk to her dad?" Dipper asked.

"I think that is the smartest thing you could do. I'll tag along too. I think it's time I explained what happened to Dan." Ford replied as the two Pine males headed to the Corduroy Cabin.

20 minutes later Dipper and Ford arrived at Dan's Cabin and were greeted before letting them in.

"Sounds like Wendy's upset about something. Knowing her she won't open up unless you make her favorite food." Dan commented.

"And that is?" Dipper begged.

"Horseradish Crusted Chinook Salmon Braised Greens and Roasted Potatoes." Dan replied.

"Sounds tricky."

"It is. But I'll help you make it boy. I got some Salmon in the Freezer and we can cook up a Dinner Wendy can't resist." Dan said before getting up and going to the Freezer.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll head to the shack and have Wendy accompany me to the Hardware store, I need to stock up on stuff." Ford offered a distraction.

"Alright let's go make Wendy happy." Dipper said.

Dipper rode over with Dan while Ford took his new car to the shack to get Wendy to leave with him.

"So hows the Paranormal research coming? Is Wendy earning her keep?" Dan asked striking up conversation.

"It's going great Ford says he's found things with us that he said he'd never have found before he got sucked into the portal. And Wendy actually scares off a lot of the more hostile creatures. She DID beat up a Unicorn with Mabel during the Summer so she's got a reputation." Dipper replied.

"She's got a fire I tell you. She's just like her mom, a pretty face, angelic voice and can wrestle a bear into submission." Dan said nostalgic.

"Wait Wendy's mom wrestled a bear?" Dipper asked.

"I was so shy when I first saw her, she was so pretty where as I was just a young Lumberjack trying to make it in this world. When I finally gathered the courage to ask her out on a date I didn't realize I was broke when I did. I promised her something magical but I ended up taking her on a walk in the woods. We ran into a particularly ornery bear that from what I could tell was either incredibly hungry or lost a chance to mate with a female. Next thing I knew we were being chased and we were cornered in a ravine and the bear came close and she said 'Not my Danny!' and sprung into action, she managed to get the bear in a choke hold, the poor thing stood no chance."

"Your wife?"

"The bear! It's paws couldn't reach her and it stumbled back and fell off a ledge. My darling managed to save herself by grabbing a tree branch on the fall that ultimately took the bears life. I took its pelt and made the rug in my living room with it." Dan said proudly.

"That is so cool!" Dipper said.

"Tell that to my boys, they think I bought the rug." Dan said as he pulled into the Shack as Ford and Wendy left for the Hardware store.

One hour later.

"Whew... That looks delicious." Dipper said pulling out the Potatoes from the oven.

"Just in time too, Ford just pulled in. I set the table, nothing too fancy so she doesn't suspect anything." Dan said before filling the sink with suds so the dishes soak.

"We're back from the hardware store!" Wendy called.

"Great I've got dinner ready." Dipper replied.

"Oh wow that smells good." Tyrone called from the front porch followed by Pacifica. "Got an extra plate?"

"I've gotten used to setting one for her too pal." Dipper replied pointing to one of the plates.

Everyone sat down before Dipper brought in the food to everyone's delight and Wendy's excitement.

"Horseradish Crusted Chinook Salmon?! Where did you get the idea to do this? How do you even know about the fish?" Wendy asked.

"Babe I'm gonna be honest. I talked to your dad earlier, he suggested and helped me make this, you seemed so upset today and I thought this might cheer you up." Dipper answered.

"Aww..." Pacifica cooed.

"Thanks Dipper." Wendy said before kissing his birthmark. "And yeah I was pretty upset. I didn't like the thought of you sketching Clara, even if it was for research. If my drawing skills were adequate I'd have done it instead but still I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I felt pretty nervous drawing her. But I'll tell you something, she said I could do it with her shirt off for science but I told her it was unnecessary." Dipper said squeezing Wendy's hand assuredly.

"Thanks. I'd have killed her if she did that." Wendy sad without skipping a beat.

"I'm just glad you didn't. Let's dig in!" Ford said before everyone helped themselves to food.

20 minutes later everyone was satisfied and patting their bellies. Dipper and Wendy went up to the Attic to video call Mabel.

"Hey Mabel!"

"Hey guys! I want you to meet Jessica she's my history partner for a project. We're doing a presentation on the Persian Empire." Mabel said excitedly.

"Hi Jessica." Dipper said.

"Hey girl, Mabel driven you crazy yet?" Wendy asked.

"How old is she?"

"She's 15."

"But you and your brother are twins and your 13, she's 2 years older than him."

"So?"

"Won't that bother people?"

"People don't bother Wendy, Wendy bothers people."

"That makes no sense."

"She's tough and doesn't care what people think of her."

During Mabel Squabble Wendy sat down on her bed and took out her History book.

"Does she live with him?"

"Dipper is working part time and living with my great uncle researching the paranormal and Wendy works with them as a body guard of sorts. It was her dads idea that she live with them actually."

"It's not like I'd ever consider breaking up with Wendy anyways." Dipper said to the camera.

"I'd break his arm if he did." Wendy said behind her book.

"That's pretty cool your brother gets to live with his girlfriend."

"Yeah they're sweet. I've got dibs on Bridesmaid at the wedding."

"What wedding?! We are in high school!" Wendy asked a little scared.

"I've got dibs Wendy! Live with it! I gotta go we need to see what we can learn about Persia." Mabel said before signing off.

"Geez Mabel can be annoying sometimes." Wendy said closing the Laptop.

"Why do you think I wanted to stay here so much? You were a big factor in it too." Dipper said red faced. "But it was mostly Mabel, I've gotten so much glitter out of my system I feel phenomenal. She puts it in her food like it's salt. In fact she calls it 'Pretty Salt' when she makes food with it."

"When we go down to visit your parents point out all dishes she makes so I know to avoid it." Wendy begged Dipper.

"Alright. Good night Wendy." Dipper said before turning the light out.

"Good night Dipper."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 15 please review


	16. Chapter 16

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper and Wendy continued to research the anomalies of Gravity Falls with and without Fords guidance. His advancing age meant he had to send Dipper and Wendy on their own on a number of expeditions. They always managed to stay out of the grip of death, and bring back lots of Data. Mabel meanwhile...

"A Valentines day without Dipper... This is gonna be weird. Or less weird?" Mabel asked herself.

She entered the school with her usual chipper attitude, which bothered the ungrateful popular girl of her class, Carla Banker. She was wealthy, not Northwest pre-Weirdness Bonds wealthy, but enough to have her own girl posse and be conceited. The fact was in first grade Carla loved art class and always did her best but Mabel always made prettier pieces and got better grades than her in art class. That envy fueled a burning desire to ruin Mabel's art career, and with her twin brother out of the picture now was the time to strike. She and her posse took every opportunity to ruin Mabel's art pieces, pretending to trip to ruin a painting, giving her the wrong color paint only for her to find out too late the color was wrong, and actually light a piece on fire. Unfortunately for Mabel without Dippers keen deductive skills she has been unable to find conclusive evidence to pin the blame on Carla and her friends so Mabel has had to endure her harassment. Mabel has made some friends but none as tight with her as Candy Grenda and Pacifica to divulge the sabotage she was sure was happening to her, too many students treated Carla with kindness hoping for something in return or a possible date. So naturally Mabel complained to Dipper and Wendy about it.

"... and she got red paint all over my portrait of Waddles! It ended up looking like he was shot at by a Hillbilly!" Mabel cried to the monitor.

"Sounds like you need proof of their plans. But a girl like that must have cover up plans... OH!" Dipper thought out loud before heading downstairs and coming back with Tyrone and Pacifica.

"What's up Mabel?" Pacifica asked before being filled in on the art sabotage.

"Wow... sounds like something I'd have done a year ago. If I were her I wouldn't have any plans written down to have deniability, instead discuss it with the girls that are in on it. Most of these seem to be on the fly jobs what you're going to need is a video and audio recording of the girls deciding what to do to you as proof." Pacifica said before looking at the time on the Laptop. "Is that the actual time?! OH SHIT! My Parents are due home in 25 mintues!"

"So just take your moped home." Tyrone said.

"It'll take me 28 minutes to get home with all these backwoods roads!" Pacifica cried out in panic.

"Pacifica calm down. Get your stuff in your bag, Tyrone will take your moped to your house while I fly you home before they get there." Wendy offered. "Go hurry!"

Pacifica rushed downstairs as Wendy grabbed her Gamer Driver and Gashats, while Tyrone scurried down to the Moped.

"Well Ford has some very good surveillance equipment maybe he can spare some." Dipper said before leaving the laptop and returning 5 minutes later. "Yeah he's got some that should be easily concealed and is going to send a set to you in the morning."

"Thanks Dipper." Mabel said sniffling.

"He does want you to return it though so please don't forget to do that." Dipper added.

Meanwhile at the new Northwest home Wendy and Pacifica touched down on the grass 15 minutes after leaving.

"We're early." Pacifica said.

"Was it really important that you beat them to the house?" Wendy asked a nervous looking Pacifica. "Are they not aware of you dating Tyrone?"

"No." Pacifica said dejectedly.

"What the hell?" Wendy asked.

"They weren't too happy with what Dipper did during the summer, exposing the families real history and convince me to let the townsfolk into the manor. Wendy they hit me now that the bell doesn't work anymore. I've managed to stay under their Radar by saying I'm going to one of my other friends houses, ones they trust me to be with." Pacifica explained. "They thought I was there when I got snowed in at the Shack on Christmas."

"Well then... I think it's time that we did something about that..." Wendy said. "Do your parents have allergies of any kind?"

Pacifica smiled slowly as she understood what she implied.

10 minutes later Preston and Priscilla Northwest arrived at their home to find some odd shoes at the door.

"Pacifica who is here unannounced?!" Preston yelled.

"DAD! I have a tutor here!" Pacifica called back.

"A tutor? I don't recall you needing a tutor." Preston pondered.

"It's for Algebra class. I saw an ad at the school Bulletin and called for one, I ran it by you last week." Pacifica lied to her parents.

"Yeah and I'm baking cookies for her, food helps you study." Wendy said as she checked on her treats in the oven.

"I hope you're not charging to make cookies young lady." Preston warned.

"Why would I? It's what I do as a tutor." Wendy pointed out. "Care for one?"

"I haven't had a fresh baked cookie in quite a while." Priscilla noted.

"Free food is free food." Preston noted.

When the cookies were done Wendy took them out and handed them each one they both took a bite and chewed before they started freaking out as their throats started to swell up closed. Both collapsed onto the ground clawing at their throats. Pacifica called 911 for an ambulance that arrived rather late due to the out of the way location of the Northwest home. By they time the paramedics arrived and hoisted them into the ambulance Preston and Priscilla Northwest died from suffocation from Peanut allergies. By then Tyrone arrived on the Moped to see what happened.

"Pacifica?"

"Tyrone!" Pacifica cried out as she ran out to the yard. "My Parents had an allergic reaction to peanuts!"

"Miss Northwest, I'm afraid to tell you this but they've passed." The Paramedic said sadly.

"Oh no..." Pacifica said before burying her face in Tyrones arms.

A week later Mabel set up the surveillance equipment and caught Carla planning with her girl posse planning exactly what they set up and did to Mabels latest project. She presented each of her ruined art projects to the principal of Piedmont Middle School before presenting her latest ruined piece and the surveillance recording proving that Carla Banker was maliciously ruining another students projects. Knowing that Mabel Pines was a Model student and a great artist the Principal summoned Carla and presented the overwhelming evidence to her planning to just suspend her if she admitted to her wrong doings, which Carla denied fervently, so the Principal had no choice but to expel Carla from the Piedmont School System.

Meanwhile up in Oregon Pacifica had to discuss with the Northwest Family Lawyer of what she was to do now that her parents, her only relatives, had died the week before. All of Prestons investments and companies were handed over to Pacifica as well as the fortune, but only so much could be used by Pacifica before locking her out until she turned 18. Pacifica brought Dipper and Ford with her as advisors, and were they ever helpful. They managed to keep the Northwest residence running by arranging for automatic payments be done to the Main account for heating internet and power bills while Pacifica has a strong but not extravagant budget set aside for her each month, with what ever isn't used at the end rolls over to the next. Due to Pacifica not having any remaining relatives Ford was named her legal Guardian since he offered due to his Grandsons relationship with her.

Dipper Pacifica Wendy and Tyrone were all sitting in the entertainment room in the Mystery Shack doing homework.

"So Wendy killed two people." Dipper said suddenly.

"To be more precise I handed them cookies with a common allergen, they knew they had severe peanut allergies and didn't bother to ask what was inside it. Had they actually asked I would have told them. I didn't kill them, but I certainly didn't help them get better." Wendy pointed out.

"That was the plan, plan b was to send Wendy to take pictures of there foolish portraits of the families misdeeds while I distract them." Pacifica added.

"That was really dumb of your ancestors." Tyrone mentioned.

"Well hopefully whoever I marry will not take the Northwest name." Pacifica said squeezing Tyrones hand.

"And it's not like they didn't deserve it. They had Pacifica trained to comply with a bell, and when that stopped working they hit her." Wendy said.

"That was after I took care of the ghost..." Dipper looked at Pacifica. "Pacifica I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. Actually it hurt a lot, but it's better than being compliant after hearing a bell."

When everyone finished they took their homework to Ford for evaluations and heard some good news.

"Well Good news and Bad news." Ford started off. "Which do you want to hear first?"

"Give us the Bad News." Dipper said.

"The bad news it Pacifica got questions 4 9 and 23 incorrect, look over those." Ford said before handing Pacifica her homework sheet. "The Good news is that there have been sightings of a Chupacabra in Mexico, with Spring Break next week this sounds like a great opportunity and I think it's time we did some paranormal investigating outside the Falls."

"Grandpa Ford can Pacifica and I come?" Tyrone asked.

"That sounds like a great idea, extra hands and all. Only I can't go with you. I'm close to a breakthrough with the Amber Sap and this trip is too good to pass up." Ford complained.

"What about Stan?" Pacifica asked.

"Nah he's in no condition to be going to Mexico, plus the criminal cartels know his face AND voice you'd all be stranded with no legal adult in another country." Ford explained.

"What about Soos? He speaks fluent Spanish can drive and has no criminal record." Dipper offered.

"But he is the Shacks repairman, Stanley's less than loving care of this place has left it in shambles." Ford countered."

"I'll hire a handyman on standby if something happens while we are gone." Pacifica offered. "Plus I've been to Mexico and know what to do and what to not do while down there. First thing we are going to need is Water, and a LOT of it. The water in Mexico is not for outsiders." Pacifica warned.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Think we can stop by to see Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"Either I'd have to pull all four of you out of school a day early or you leave right after school ends."

"Day early." All 4 said in unison.

"Tambry Lee Nate and Thompson can take notes for Dipper and I if there is anything worthwhile we end up missing." Wendy mentioned.

"And Grenda and Candy can do the same for us." Tyrone said.

"Great I'll go talk to Zeus." Ford said standing up.

"It's Soos Grunkle Ford." Dipper explained for the 10th time.

3 hours later.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Mabel screeched in delight.

"AHH!" Dipper Wendy Pacifica and Tyrone covered their ears in pain.

Dipper had to mute the audio till he was sure Mabel stopped screaming.

"Are you done"

"Are you kidding me?! You guys are coming down for Spring Break?"

"No. We are stopping by to visit on the way and the way back for Spring Break. We are going to Mexico to hunt Chupacabras and we wanted to visit so we are leaving a day early." Wendy explained.

"Still this is so great! I thought I was going to have to wait another 3 months to see you!" Mabel said as she flopped on her bed.

"It would be nice to see your house." Pacifica said.

"I've never been but I remember it." Tyrone said.

"And Soos is coming not Grunkle Ford. So be prepared for that." Dipper added.

"Alright alright whatever! You guys are coming over! EEE! I'm gonna make a Mabel Casserole!" Mabel said before signing off before running to tell her parents.

"Mabel no wait! Damn. By the way a Mabel Casserole is something you want to avoid eating when we get there." Dipper pointed out.

"It can't be that bad, it's not like she puts confetti and glitter in her food." Pacifica said confidently.

Dipper Tyrone and Wendy look at her deadpan.

"No... Oh That is disgusting!" Pacifica freaked out.

"I had to eat it. It's worse." Dipper said before. Closing his laptop for the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 16 Please Review


	17. Chapter 17

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After school the following day it was decided Dipper Wendy Pacifica and Tyrone would drive down with Soos to Mexico Stan revealed the RV they would be driving. It was the Winnebago style one used to sabotage the other tourist traps in Roadkill County that was Stan's Competition, Pacifica took one look at it and decided right then and there that she was not going to be driving to Mexico in a vehicle that looked like it was going to need repairs every 100 miles and took it upon herself to sell half of her fathers Antique and collectors cars, specifically the ones that none of the Mystery Shack Gang liked or appreciated, and made a cool $8 Millon. Since the money didn't come from the Main account Pacifica pretty much funded the entire trip. Pacifica then took Ford to get a top of the line RV specifically an eleMMent PALAZZO RV costing $3 Million and Pacifica threw an extra Quarter Million to the Dealer to push things forward so they can take the RV off the lot that day to get it insured. The following 4 days were spent with Ford Stan and McGucket tinkering with the RV to have the latest in Anomaly detecting equipment, defensive measures, a flip display for Dipper and Wendy's Gashats and Gamer Drivers, hidden compartments for snacks and drinks with the pre-existing Satellite television, Wifi Capabilities, Deep Fryer for Dinners, Comfy Sleeping quarters, and a huge Fridge.

"Wow... they really went all out." Wendy commented when the Stans and McGucket showed the teens their ride.

"Totally worth selling the cars my dad bought when he skipped out on my Mini Golf tournaments for." Pacifica said slightly peeved.

"One of the first places we're going to stop after visiting Mabel is stopping by to see Soos's relatives for local intel." Ford explained. "It's better to have a few rumors to go on than to hunt for them blindly."

"So what's going to be my job?" Pacifica asked.

"Pacifica while Dipper Tyrone and Wendy are going to be hunting down and possibly fighting these blood sucking beasts your job will be much more important. Your job will be to stay with Soos at the RV to monitor the surroundings as well as relay me the information they provide. If all goes well we could make this a frequent thing." Ford explained.

"I like that idea. I'm just glad we got one of the RVs with a Dishwasher. My mother said Tupperware was for the lowliest of people but I love lightweight easy to clean kitchen ware that doesn't shatter if you drop it." Pacifica explained.

"Did I ever tell you that I confronted your grandfather years ago?" Ford asked.

"No."

"Your father too. Did he ever mention having a pet fox?"

"Hunter?"

"That's the one! Your snobbish father sicked that thing at me when I presented my findings that the Northwest Family weren't the founders of Gravity Falls."

"I hope Hunter is chasing dad all over hell right now." Pacifica said angrily.

"Hey Pacifica check this out! RV Pitt Cola and a Pitt Lite!" Tyrone said.

A panel on the RV slid open to reveal two Pitt Colas in a bed of ice shavings.

"That is so cool!" Pacifica said walking over to the sodas to grab the Pitt Lite.

"Stanford!" Cried McGucket as he wheeled an impressive laser turret in a little red wagon. "I've got that Laser you suggested."

"Excellent, we will install it in an hour." Ford said while patting his old friend on the back.

"You're putting a Laser on my RV?" Pacifica cried.

"Legally it's my RV, we put it under my name. And this was supposed to be a surprise for you Pacifica, this is another one of your jobs. Manning the Laser controls." Ford explained.

"From inside the RV?"

"Yep. It'd be foolish for you to climb up on top of the RV during a Cryptid chase just to control the Laser." Ford continued.

"You're the coolest dad I've ever had." Pacifica said hugging Fords waist.

"And you're the greatest Foster Daughter I've ever had." Ford replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The day everyone left was a day filled with excitement they traveled down the highway taking Route 97 to Route 5. Dipper and Wendy took it upon themselves to look up as much about Chupacabras not wanting to explain strange scars to their respective parents. Tyrone familiarized himself with the recording equipment being the groups cameraman, Pacifica continued to test the various programmed laser turret scenarios in case of an emergency, and Soos drove the RV towards the Pines Residence. To say that Mabel was excited to see her friends and family was an understatement. She was bouncing off the walls, she could not stay still in class constantly talking about her brother and future sister in law were coming down. When she arrived home on the bus she practically flew out the door to greet everyone.

"GUYS!"

Everyone but Soos stepped out of the way so the towering Latino could catch Mabel safely.

"I can't believe you guys are really here! We have so much to do and so little time to do it all!" Mabel rambled on at breakneck speeds. "I can't believe you guys have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Yeah but we are here now. And lets do this tour right!" Wendy cried out.

Dipper and Mabel showed the house to Wendy and Pacifica, Tyrone followed and acted like he's never been to the house before despite remembering where everything was being a clone of Dipper possessing all of his memories prior to being duplicated. When it came to measuring lines in the kitchen Wendy noticed that Dipper and Mabel, and by extension Tyrone, had each grown a solid 6 inches since the summer. Dinner was served before a terrible movie marathon was started and Mabel started to nod off after burning off a lot of energy during the day. That was when Dipper and Wendy slipped away to work on a surprise for Mabel.

The following morning Mabel was standing in her driveway as everyone going to Mexico was boarding the RV hugging each and every one of them.

"It's just too soon for you guys to go..." Mabel complained.

"Think we should tell her?" Wendy asked Dipper.

"I think we've tortured her enough. Mabel get in here!" Dipper told his sister.

"But I'm not going to Mexico."

"You are now. I called and asked mom and dad if it was okay for you to come with us, we're going to need a medic down there." Dipper explained.

Mabel looked at her parents as they presented her with her passport as well as her papers verifying that she is up to date with her shots.

"YES!" Mabel ran in screaming her head off.

"Have fun down in Mexico." Ariel said.

"Don't get Montezuma's revenge!" Alexander added.

"Bye mom!" Mabel cried as the RV Pulled out of the Driveway and headed south.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 17 please review


	18. Chapter 18

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the Mystery Shack Gang neared the Mexican border Mabel decided to change out of her pajamas and into regular clothes but discovered something astonishing.

"Where are my shoes?" Mabel asked. "Who packed my clothes and stuff? And where is my glitter?!"

Both Dipper and Wendy glanced at each other nervously.

"Sorry Mabel, after you fell asleep Wendy and I packed your clothes for the trip. I guess we forgot to pack shoes." Dipper said.

"We usually just use the shoes we wear when we go someplace and don't pack spares." Wendy added.

"This is just great! Mexico without shoes! You two are perfect for each other." Mabel complained.

"Don't worry girl-dude, I have relatives near our destination that make the best shoes in all of Mexico." Soos said cheerfully.

"What's the name of the shoe company?" Pacifica asked.

"Rivera Family Shoes." Soos answered.

"Never heard of them." Pacifica said.

"I'm not surprised. Most products made in Mexico by Mexicans rarely get imported to America, only American established companies that employ Mexican Labor get that treatment." Soos explained economics to everyone.

"In the meantime Mabel you can venture outside in my flip flops since you can wear those." Pacifica said.

"Why can't I just borrow a pair of your shoes?" Mabel asked.

"I only brought two pairs and a pair of hiking boots." Pacifica replied.

"See a set for me to wear!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Oh no! Those are really nice shoes and you'll just glue glitter and get paint all over the pair I lend you." Pacifica said.

"No I won't!" Mabel said before Soos pulls the RV over so everyone can look at Mabel with doubt. "Okay yeah I would."

After 5 hours the PRV reached the Mexican border at Tijuana and headed further south. It wasn't until 8 O'Clock did Soos find a place to settle for the night. Meanwhile Mabel made Burritos and Tacos for everyone for Dinner, a first for Pacifica.

"So this is Mexican Street food?" Pacifica asked.

"You didn't ever eat a Taco before that night at the Golf Course did you?" Dipper asked.

"And haven't afterwards. My parents never let me eat vendor food." Pacifica explained.

"You really should try it babe, it's really good and one of the nutritionally balanced meals a person can eat." Tyrone said biting into his burrito.

"Alright fine. But remember I had catered foods when I would vacation down here years ago." Pacifica said before taking a crunchy bite of her taco, which lead to more bites and eventually polishing off the crispy shelled goodness and sucking the flavored juices off her fingers. "MORE! This is so good!"

By the end of Dinner Pacifica ate 6 Tacos and started acting like Dipper and Mabel do after a holiday meal.

"So full..."

"Lightweight." Wendy said eating her 9th Taco.

The next day had them arrive in Durango Mexico where the Rivera Family Shoes was located. Unfortunately the village Rivera Family Shoes is located is too tightly packed for the PRV to go into so everyone opted to walk with Mabel in Pacifica flip flops. While looking for Rivera Family Shoes Pacifica purchased Churros for everyone and soon they passed the graveyard.

"People are dying to get in there, right Soos?" Wendy joked earning a slap from Soos.

"Not cool Wendy, every family has loved ones buried here and on Dia Da Muertos, the Day of the Dead, the deceased return to visit their loved ones." Soos explained.

"Like Zombies?" Mabel asked, still shook up from the Zombie incident during the summer.

"Nah dude, it's more like a warm feeling when you're with family." Soos elaborated.

"Jesus Alzamirano Ramirez!" A man cried from across the Graveyard.

"Cousin Enrique?" Soos asked.

"Soos my old friend what brings you down to our neck of the woods?" Enrique asked. "And who are these Children?"

"These are my friends and Co-Workers. We're part of a paranormal investigative expedition. But we stopped by to get Mabel some shoes since we forgot to pack some for her." Soos explained. "Meet Dipper Wendy Tyrone Pacifica and Mabel."

"Dipper? That's a curious name." Enrique said leading everyone to the family compound.

"It's a nickname sir." Dipper said.

"Well none the less this calls for celebration! We haven't seen you or your Abuelita in years! Mama! start cooking Jesus is visiting!" Enrique called out.

"Jesus?! Oh no we're gonna run out by days end!"

"Oh ha ha Aunt Elena! Real funny!" Soos said.

The entire Rivera family found out Soos and the rest arrived and finished the shoes they were working on and immediately got to work making shoes not just for Mabel but everyone.

"Wow, talk about hospitality. Think you could make a pair of dress shoes for my father? He's a size 16." Wendy asked.

"That sounds like quite a foot he has but not too difficult a task for a Rivera." Abel said taking in Wendy's measurements. "Such soft feet you have Wendy. It's a shame you have to leave Mexico by the end of the week."

"Uh-uh. Nope, no flirting Abel. I'm spoken for." Wendy said after seeing Dippers worried face. "I've got the sweetest boyfriend I could ask for."

"Who?"

"Me." Dipper said confidently.

"This churro shaped boy?" Abel asked.

"He's a lot braver than his appearance suggests." Wendy snapped back.

"AY!" Elena shouted before slapping Abel with her slipper. "What have I told you about flirting with women in relationships?"

"Alright alright Abuelita!" Abel said before resuming measuring Wendy's feet before starting to make her some shoes.

That evening the Rivera family had a big feast to celebrate the Mystery Shack Gangs arrival. There was so much food eaten and laughter, everyone had a wonderful time. By 7 O'Clock Dipper noticed the setting sun and remembered the mission at hand.

"As Soos may have told you all we are here looking for Chupacabras. Has anyone seen any Chupacabra activity?" Dipper asked.

The Entire family fell silent.

"Yes we have, numerous goats were taken from the villages livestock and their bodies were found days later flayed savagely completely drained of blood. The mountain range outside town is where we believe the Chupacabra lives. But you do not look equipped to take the monster down." Elena said worried.

"We've got plenty of equipment back at the RV you don't have to worry about us." Wendy assured the elderly woman.

"Plus if things get out of hand we have a Laser Turret mounted on the RV in case things get out of hand." Pacifica said before eating another Tamale.

"It's so good to see a young lady so willing to eat. Here have another." Elena said placing another Tamale on Pacifica plate.

"This is our first time eating Mexican Cuisine Mama Elena, what is your secret to these Tamales?" Tyrone asked.

"A lot of love." Elena replied handing Tyrone two more.

Suddenly a shriek was heard outside the Rivera compound and Wendy and Dipper ran off to see what happened.

"Let go of me!" A scared woman cried as she tried to escape the grasp of a surly man.

"Wendy, let's show the Riveras why they don't have to worry about us hunting the Chupacabras." Dipper said as he reached into his backpack.

"I'm game." Wendy replies reaching into hers.

"What are you doing, we need to call the authorities!" Elena whispered.

"Cops got nothing on us." Wendy said before putting on her Gamer Driver.

"You get his attention with Level 2 I'll get put the fear of god in him with 100." Dipper said fastening his own Gamer Driver.

"Sounds like a plan."

BANG BANG SHOOTING!

TADDLE LEGACY!

Henshin!

BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! BANG BANG SHOOTING!

TADDLE LEGACY! MEZAMERU KISHI! TADDLE LEGACY!

Wendy transformed into Snipe Lv2 and Dipper into Brave Lv100.

"El Diablo!" Elena cried out in fright.

"Don't worry Aunt Elena, they're still Dipper and Wendy underneath. They just have Super Powers." Soos assured them.

Snipe rounded the corner with the Gashacon Magnum ready, the surly man assaulting the terrified woman was found tearing her clothes off when they saw what was going on.

"Rape is a special kind of evil." Snipe said before motioning that Brave move forward before firing warning shots scaring the rapist before the smoke cleared.

"What the?" He sees Brave Legacy Gamer approach him slowly. "What did they put in that Tequila?"

The Rapist tried firing his gun at the approaching knight only for the bullets to bounce off harmlessly. Brave summoned the Gashacon Sword and inserted the Taddle Legacy Gashat into the Kimewaza slot.

"You will NEVER try something like that ever again, or I will come and find you and end you right then and there!" Brave said before bringing the sword down between the rapists legs.

TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!

Flames erupt from the point of contact with the ground scaring off the would be rapist, fleeing for his life as he silently vows to never do that again.

Dipper and Wendy change back and return to Dinner.

"That Aunt Elena is why we are hunting Chupacabras. Dipper and Wendy have it in the bag." Soos said proudly.

"I can see. Well you are going to need all the strength you can get. Please take some extra Tamales with you, and some fresh fruit." Elena said handing the group food.

"That was amazing Dipper." Young Miguel said.

"Thanks pal. And keep practicing that Guitar, it'll take you places." Dipper replied.

"Don't I know it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 18 please review


	19. Chapter 19

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the Mystery Shack Gang approached the Mountains everyone was getting ready to explore the area. Meanwhile Wendy decided it was time for a little girl talk.

"So Pacifica... what was it about Tyrone that made you fall for him?" Wendy asked.

"Well I didn't fall for Tyrone I fell for Dipper first, he actually treated me like a person when we lifted my families curse, but I knew our difference in social standings was going to be hard and with him knowing what a terrible person I used to be versus how I was when the party ended and knowing every dirty little secret my family had i knew made a relationship nigh impossible regardless of how much I've changed. Then you up and laid claim onto him when we saved Soos and I knew there was no way it was going to happen." Pacifica explained. "Then Jeff the Gnome King started pestering me about marrying his colony of Gnomes so I went to get him some wild mushrooms to get him to leave me alone and Tyrone and his brother 4 came running in screaming. 4 ended up getting petrified by a flying eyeball and fell into the lake before we booked it to the Shack. It was like falling for Dipper all over again only he didn't know anything about me, just that I was a pretty and kind girl. I had a second chance with one of the nicest guys on earth and I am not letting go." Pacifica unloaded her emotions. "Tyrones been so nice.

"Well if we don't die on this trip and we continue living to adulthood I think we may just end up as sisters." Wendy said before passing colorful round chocolates to Pacifica.

"Thanks. You know you really terrified me that... night? Was it night when you two saved me?" Pacifica complimented then asked.

"I don't know, the sky was a weird mix of purple and orange. Hard to tell." Wendy replied.

"Well I gotta pee." Pacifica said before leaving for the bathroom.

"Guys Grandpa Ford just texted me that Stan says that he's moving into the RV when we get back." Tyrone said.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Pacifica shouted from the bathroom. "He'll turn this place into a pigsty!"

"Aaaaand send."

Suddenly...

"No..."

Everyone but Soos looked at each other short of Pacifica.

"Was that Stan I just heard?" Mabel asked.

"But he's the entire length of the United States away from us." Wendy said.

"Creepy." Dipper added. "Alright bro let's go over the safety checklist. Net Launcher?"

"Check."

"Flashlight?"

"Check."

"Taser?"

"Check."

"Fast acting Rubber Cement capsule?"

"Check."

"Miniature grappling hook launcher?"

"Check."

"Manotaur musk smokebomb?"

"Definitely check."

"Manotaur musk smokebomb?" Mabel questioned.

"Yeah we noticed a lot of oddities are frightened by the sheer stank of essence of Manotaur musk so we worked it into smokebombs like what Grunkle Stan uses." Dipper explained.

"It works really well, but to humans it just plain smells like horror." Wendy said.

"We save it for a last resort, or someones been injured, thankfully that scenario has never come up." Dipper explained further.

"It's as if Nightmares and Skunk Musk had a baby that grew up to be Bear-O." Wendy joked.

"Hey Bear-O's wonderful!" Mabel complained.

"Bear-O is nightmare incarnate." Both Dipper and Tyrone said.

"You mean like that?" Mabel said pointing out the Window at a hunched over black furred creature with spines the size of kitchen knives claws like an eagle's and red soulless eyes that make you want to crawl into bed and never wake up.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Everyone cried, including Soos who put the brakes on the PRV immediately.

"HEY! Lady in the bathroom here!" Pacifica cried out.

"Sorry Hun but we found what we were looking for. I'll get the camera equipment, Dipper Wendy you two suit up and get the bikes ready." Tyrone said. "Pacifica you get the Laser's targeting program up and running, that might be the only Chupacabra, or it could be one of many, I'm not taking chances. Mabel get the first aid kit ready for use."

"After I get my pants back on!" Pacifica cried from the Bathroom.

Dipper hit the secret code of buttons on the Microwave that reveals the Gamer Drivers and Gashats in a hidden compartment, that way if for whatever reason the authorities decide to search the RV they can't find them and start asking questions.

"And before you ask, yes Bear-O IS scarier than that thing." Dipper added before he and Wendy had their Drivers on.

TADDLE QUEST!

BANG BANG SHOOTING!

"Henshin!"

Both transformed and summoned their bikes.

BAKUSOU BIKE!

"Come on Tyrone you're up." Brave said as Tyrone hopped up and sat on the back of the motorcycle seat with the camera equipment as they chased after the Chupacabra.

The Riders plus Tyrone chased after the nightmarish collection of spines claws and terrifying teeth. The Chupacabra managed to stay ahead of its pursuers before escaping into a cave. Inside Tyrone pulls out his flashlight to see a large group of Chupacabras huddled over a pile of goat corpses. The minute the felt the light they hissed menacingly before charging at the intruders.

"Kill it with Fire!" Tyrone cried as he filmed the entire ordeal.

Dipper instead opted to use the Ice Setting on the Gashacon Sword, while Wendy picked off any she saw evade cryonic capture.

TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!

BANG BANG CRITICAL FINISH!

The resulting explosion killed most of the Chupacabras, but not completely obliterate them. That left plenty of tissue samples to put on ice to bring back to Gravity Falls. Tyrone pulled out his Walkie Talkie to relay back at the RV.

"Alright we've got a bucket's worth of DNA samples to bring back to Grandpa Ford, some of the beasties fled the cave if they approach the RV give them warning shots, if they continue approaching shoot to kill. As far as we know these things have no environmental purpose so killing them all might not be a bad thing." Tyrone relayed to the PRV.

"Copy that Clone-Bro!" Mabel replied.

"Mabel come on. I'm your Cousin now, you can't call me Clone-Bro." Tyrone complained over the radio.

Dipper and Wendy changed back when they confirmed the area was secure.

"Look at these bones... These have been here for years. And the Marrow has been sucked out completely." Dipper noted rather Ford-like.

"Great idea using the ice setting Dip, these'll stay preserved the whole way back in the freezer." Wendy said bagging frozen Chupacabra flesh.

"And not even Mabel can mistake frozen Chupacabra flesh for pork chops." Tyrone said bagging up another sample.

Dipper just looked at him.

"No yeah you're right she could. Thankfully these bio-hazard bags make it easy to keep her hands off." Tyrone said. "But just to be safe let's show these to her and tell her hands off."

"Agreed. Last thing we need is her to vomit up the samples." Dipper said filling their last bag. "Wow this is a lot."

"We are going to need to make room in the freezer. Break out the Ice Cream Sandwiches!" Wendy cheered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper Tyrone and Wendy returned to the PRV with the samples and loaded them in the freezer after taking out the Ice Cream sandwiches as a victory snack. Dipper made sure Mabel knew that the bio-hazard bags had Chupacabra flesh and not food in them, meanwhile Pacifica was using the Night Vision camera on the Monitor to search the surrounding area for any possible pissed Chupacabras, so far none have approached the vehicle.

"Alright dudes think we should ask Ford if we should head back or something since we have proof Chupacabras exist, or existed?" Soos asked.

"Soos you're the adult here, you make the call." Dipper replied.

"I may be the adult here but you're Fords apprentice and you're the one in charge. I'm just the driver awesome music decider and the excuse 5 teenagers can cross the mexican border, dude." Soos admitted.

"I am?" Dipper asked himself.

"Of course dude. Between the 6 of us you have the most experience with the Paranormal, and you've had your Driver and Gashats longer." Wendy mentioned.

"By 12 hours, and 10 of those were me nursing you back to health so you could use yours." Dipper retorted.

"You took care of Wendy?" Mabel asked.

"That's not the point." Dipper replied.

"That is totally the point. Dipper between all of us you're the one that gets stuff done, you always have a level head when you're focused on the task at hand." Mabel said.

"Let's leave it to a vote-"

"DIPPER!" Everyone voted simultaneously.

"Well... that's a thing." Dipper said a little worried about his new status. "So Soos, where is the nearest city? Since we are here for a few extra days we might as well spend an extra one soaking in some culture."

"That would be Torreón dude. It's east of here. All in favor?" Soos asked.

"Will there be more Mexican cuisine?" Pacifica asked.

"Lots of it."

"Then it's settled, in the morning we head to Torreón."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By 11am they arrived in Torreón and the gang found a nice place to park the PRV. After a few hours of exploring and eating local cuisine they saw a pair of children fleeing from a pair of thugs. Dipper immediately ordered an intercept.

"Alright you little brats you're coming with us." Said one of the thugs as they cornered the children in an alley.

"Henshin!"

Both Dipper and Wendy transformed. Dipper got their attention with a little flash of fire while Wendy shot their switch blades out of their hands. Tyrone threw Rubber cement capsules at their feet trapping them before they pulled out guns, but Tyrone threw a Manotaur Musk Smokebomb at them filling their noses and mouths with the chaotic stench, both dropped their guns in confusion and gagged. Mabel and Pacifica rushed in kicking the guns into a sewer grate into the waters below before ushering the children to safety. Mabel took quick pictures of the thugs for identification to the proper authorities. The gang quickly hurried the children to the PRV, and Pacifica unlocked the door with the thumb print identification system.

"Are you two okay?" Wendy asked the children they saved.

"Gracias." The boy and girl replied simultaneously.

"Can you two speak English?" Dipper asked.

Both shook their heads no.

"I guess it's up to me." Soos said before asking the children in spanish who they were what that was all about and where they lived, he got where they lived and decided to take them home.

While they rode both of the childrens stomachs started growling and they both whimpered.

"Care for a Tamale?" Pacifica offered her two of her treasured Tamales to the hungry Children.

They both looked at the food and back at Pacifica.

"Go on." Pacifica encouraged them to eat, and they both took one before happily eating the food.

When Soos pulled the PRV up to the address the children provided everyone looked outside to see an elegant mansion with high electrified fences and a fancy gate.

"Classy." Soos noted.

"Looks more like the home of the head of a Drug Cartel." Tyrone commented.

When everyone left the PRV men in suits swarmed outside and managed to catch the gang off guard and get them to the ground. A better dressed man with a jagged scar across his left eye stepped out from behind the swarm of men and spoke spanish to the gang slowly and intimidatingly. Dipper Mabel Tyrone and Pacifica not knowing Spanish were left confused but Soos was visibly terrified.

"Guys this guy runs the local cartel, he thinks we kidnapped his kids!" Soos told everyone, but the children ran up to their father and whispered into his ear.

"Que? Seriously?" The Cartel head said before snapping his finger and the goons let them all go.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding, I assumed you kidnapped my children, but they have informed me that this is not the truth and that you saved them from the brutes that DID kidnap them 3 days ago." The Cartel head explained before looking at Pacifica. "And that you fed them the most delicious Tamales they've ever had."

"Yeah we saw them get chased by some punks and sprang into action." Dipper explained.

"Please tell me inside my home." The Cartel head said before pointing to two goons. "You fill the RV with Gas, and you Check the fluids."

Inside they all gathered in the Cartel heads study while the children were reunited with their mother.

"My name is Rico Cardoso. I am the head of the Cartel here in Torreón. My children were kidnapped 3 days ago by a rival but less powerful cartel. I humbly thank you for saving them and returning them to me. I am eternally grateful Mi Amigos." Rico said.

"You're welcome sir." Mabel said.

"No problem." Soos added.

"It is almost Dinner time, would you like to stay for dinner?" Rico asked.

"That sounds wonderful sir." Dipper said.

At Dinner Mrs Cardoso, a rather buxom lady with long black hair and legs that go for miles thanked each member of the gang exuberantly.

"Thank you so much for saving my children. I was so worried!"

"It's no problem ma'am." Soos assured her.

When Dinner was served everyone dug into the meat which was an unusual texture.

"Mr Cardoso, what is the meat we have been served?" Tyrone asked.

"It is what you Americans call Venison. I acquired a taste for it a few months ago. Is it not to your liking?" Rico asked.

"I'm cool. I grew up on Venison. My dad's a lumberjack and traps Deer all the time." Wendy said before taking a bite.

"I usually have it when I have Dinner at Wendy's house too." Dipper said cutting his piece of meat.

"So what brings you down to Mexico? A Vacation? Spring Break?" Rico asked.

"Actually we are down here in search of La Chupacabra." Soos explained. "Whoops. Sorry not Chupacabras."

"Oh that is a good one my friend. La Chupacabra isn't real." Rico assured them.

"You want to show him or should I?" Tyrone asked Pacifica.

"You go ahead, I don't know how to work the camera." Pacifica said before eating some greens.

Tyrone pulled out the Camcorder and showed Rico the footage of the nightmarish horror that was La Chupacabra which he managed to keep Dipper and Wendy's Rider forms out of the shots.

"Ai Dios Mio! It's as if my mother-in-law and nightmares had a baby!" Rico exclaimed.

"Hey!" Mrs Cardoso replied upset.

"Sweetheart I'm kidding." Rico said before turning to Tyrone. "Psst, I'm not kidding."

"We are a paranormal investigative team sent down here to located clues of, capture footage of, or procure DNA samples of La Chupacabra." Dipper explained.

"But you are all teenagers, except Soos here who resembles a baby more than a man." Rico remarked. "No offense."

"None taken bro. I get it from time to time." Soos assured the powerful man.

"We all live in an area in America where the Supernatural naturally converges. We've seen some messed up stuff sir." Wendy said keeping her language clean for the children, despite the language barrier.

"This footage is absolute proof." Rico said seriously.

"You believe us?" Mabel asked.

"I use the same model of Camcorder for my homes security so I know the visual quality this model can capture even at night." Rico explained.

"So... What is it you do Rico?" Dipper asked carefully.

"I run the Central Mexicos Security and Bounty Hunting Cartel. If you need someone taken out you come to me, you need someone NOT taken out you come to me as well." Rico explained.

"I thought you were a Drug Cartel." Tyrone said relieved he was wrong.

"Really? Was it the electrified fence and the security that held you down?" Rico asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. I want to elicit the fear that I am a Drug Lord, without actually having any drugs in my home, except prescription. It helps bolster business and strike fear in the enemies of the people I am helping." Rico assured everyone.

Rico offered to let the gang stay in his guest rooms but Soos booked a spot at a camping ground outside the city and when the notion of not getting ones deposit hit he relented. Rico did give Dipper and the rest of the gang his contact information if they ever needed assistance in Central America. By the time they arrived at the Camping Ground and set up everyone was thoroughly exhausted and went to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 19 please Review


	20. Chapter 20

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The remainder of the week spent in Mexico involved everyone having some fun at beaches taking pictures buying souvenirs and generally goofing off. While the RV was on the move Dipper and Wendy caught up on television shows they missed while investigating the strange goings on in Gravity Falls, Mabel caught up on her knitting making everyone sweaters they didn't fully need in blazing hot Mexico, but promised to keep them. Tyrone and Pacifica kept making excuses to hide away to make out, not because they were keeping it a secret but because it was exciting, and Soos regularly called Melody to talk to her because he missed her.

"Oh I miss you too Cornchip. I gotta go. Bye." Soos said to the RV phone.

"Awww Soos! You and Melody are so cute!" Mabel gushed.

"Guys do you think it's too soon to ask Melody to marry me?" Soos asked.

"Are you kidding man?" Wendy asked. "No way is it too soon! I haven't seen such a perfect couple since... never mind. But seriously pop the question!"

Dipper looked at Wendy curiously before agreeing with her.

"Come on Soos you gotta ask her. What's the worst that could happen?" Dipper asked tempting fate.

"She says no, we break up, I move back in with my grandmother, am forced to see my ex-girlfriend everyday at work, and I fall into a deep inescapable depression." Soos fires off a list of the worst things that could happen.

"Heavy man." Tyrone commented.

Pacifica sent a few texts before speaking up.

"Well all we can do is wait till we are in Oregon again. In the mean time let's make some lunch." Pacifica said.

5 minutes later

The RV was pulled over to the side of the road hastily and black smoke was escaping the door.

"Pacifica how the hell did you manage to do that?" Dipper shouted while Wendy extinguished the flames.

"I don't know how to cook!" Pacifica admitted tearfully.

"She's had people wait on her hand and foot before we met her Dipper!" Tyrone said.

"None of my staff quit when my parents died you know!" Pacifica spat at Dipper.

"It's all set! No damage to the range or the vehicle. Just one poor Grilled cheese no one will ever enjoy." Wendy called out.

"Alright back inside."

Everyone went back inside while Pacifica sat down a pouted.

"Pacifica will you stop pouting if I show you how to cook properly?" Dipper asked, no longer mad.

"Can it be tacos?" Pacifica asked.

"You're obsessed, but yes." Dipper replied before showing Pacifica how to make the meat sauce.

"Hey can you make your special Guacamole?" Wendy asked.

"Guacawhatty?" Pacifica asked.

"You get a pass cause you're new to mexican food. It's a type of dip that is made with Avocados and a little bit of lime juice." Dipper said.

"Oh man you're in for a treat Dippers Guac is the best I've ever had!" Wendy spilled her food emotions.

"I like Avocados." Pacifica said before watching Dipper make tacos.

Pacifica did more than just watch, she did what Dipper asked her to do that didn't involve open flames, dice vegetables and prep salsa.

"So Dipper... we stopped by the village the Rivera family lives in. You wanted to do one thing before getting back on the road. What was it?" Pacifica asked.

"You remember the evening we had Dinner there? And that woman was being accosted by that drunk guy? I told him, transformed, that if he ever tries that again I'll come for him. I went in transformed in broad daylight just walking around basically looking for a stronger reaction than just surprise, I was looking for terror. Took me a while to find him, shaking and trying to crawl away in fear. I just told him if he ever tries to assault a woman again I would hunt him down." Dipper explained while pouring the taco seasoning. "Then I used my powers to vanish so no one could track me. He was drunk the first time so I had to make sure he wasn't going to dismiss my warning as a drunken hallucination."

"Nice one." Wendy said getting the chips out.

After the food was finished everyone dug in and made sure nothing was left over.

"Guacamole IS good." Pacifica said.

"You've had Dippers Guac, nothing measures up now." Wendy said sucking the Guacamole taste off her fingers.

"It's gonna suck when I get back home, having to go back to school by myself. This has been the most fun I've had in months!" Mabel complained.

"You've got that jar of Sand from the beach on the Gulf of California. That's something to show the other kids." Tyrone suggested.

"Not as cool as one of those Chupacabra spines." Mabel countered.

"You know we can't let you keep one Mabel, if Ford found out you have one and took it to school he'd flip, or have a heart attack." Wendy answered.

"And then Tyrone and I would go into Child protective services. I don't want that Mabel." Pacifica reminded the kooky brunette. "And I bought you that Sombrero!"

"HMMPF!"

"So dudes, since we have an extra day still wanna go anywhere in particular?" Soos asked.

"Can we go to Hollywood?" Wendy asked. "To be honest I never thought I'd be anywhere near it."

"I'm cool with that." Dipper said.

With that the group headed to Hollywood after re-entering the United States. After taking numerous pictures and walking all about the streets the group saw someone familiar.

"Holy crap! It's Jason Ritter!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Oh hello! How are you doing today?" Jason asked nicely.

"Oh man I loved you on The Event! I was really disappointed to find out it was cancelled." Dipper told the actor.

"Yeah but for every successful project you're in 10 more are flops. I'm voicing the lead role in a mystery animated series coming out soon, maybe you guys will like it. The humor is supposed to be stuff fans of all ages can laugh at. It's called Gravitation Point. It's about a set of Fraternal triplets sent to spend a summer in Maine with their crusty old great aunt in a tourist trap house." Jason explained.

"Sounds fun, I hope it lasts more than a season." Mabel said before getting everyone in a picture with Jason.

"Thanks and have a great day."

"Wow he was nice." Dipper said.

"But he sounded just like you." Wendy said.

"That's impossible." Dipper said.

"It's true you two sounded like you were one person talking to themselves. Like when you're talking to Tyrone except he was an adult." Pacifica said.

"Strange." Dipper said before they continued.

After leaving Hollywood the group headed back to Piedmont to drop off Mabel. She gave everyone a tear filled hug goodbye and brought all of her stuff inside before they left for Gravity Falls. When they got back to the Mystery Shack everyone unloaded the RV and put their stuff away before handing over the Chupacabra samples and footage to Ford for analysis and documentation. Meanwhile Pacifica put the RV on lockdown when Stan approached it.

"Alright kiddo move I'm gonna live in this sweet new RV and there's nothing you're small underdeveloped teenage girl body can do about it." Stan said.

"Alright." Pacifica said. "But just so you know your brother put some pretty sophisticated security measures in the RV. And a Laser turret."

"Nice Bluff kid, I should take you to Vegas some time. But not even Ford is crazy enough to put a Laser on an RV." Stan said trying to open the door only to find it locked. "Hot Belgian Waffles!"

'Facial recognition does not acknowledge the party attempting to enter.' The Laser Turret positions itself and targets Stan. 'Step away from the vehicle and you will live.'

"Old man McGucket put the Laser on the RV." Pacifica said.

Stan just looked at the RV then Pacifica and accepted defeat.

"The vehicle may be under Fords name but I paid for it." Pacifica said before pulling out a key fob and remotely retracting the laser turret.

"Alright, fine. But seriously we should go to Vegas in like 7 years when you're legal." Stan said, realizing what he said. "Legal to step on a Casino Floor."

"I'd like that." Pacifica said.

Meanwhile back at the Mystery Shack Soos went in through the shop door to see Melody cashing out some customers.

"Thanks for stopping by and have a mysterious day! Oh Soos! You're back!" Melody said.

"Hey Melody. I've got a question to ask you. Can you come over hear in front of the counter first?" Soos asked.

"Okay. What is it hun?" Melody asked.

Soos dropped onto one knee took Melody's hands into his own and looked directly into her eyes, which due to their height difference actually put them at the same level.

"Will you do me the honor of making me happiest man on earth today? Will you marry me?" Soos asked with all his emotions.

"Oh my god!" Melody squeaked out before tearing up and sputtering.

"Hey Soos are you in- HOLY! Dipper get in here!" Wendy shouted.

"What is- He's doing it?! Tyrone get Pacifica and the Grunkles!" Dipper cried out.

Melody kept crying and sputtering turning red in the face.

"Oh no... You're crying. Melody I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Soos said sadly as Tyrone Pacifica and the Grunkles came into the gift shop. "I've upset you cornchip. Forget I said anything. I don't know what-"

Melody slapped Soos in the arm before finally finding her words.

"No you big dummy! I'm happy! Yes I will marry you!" Melody said before kissing Soos and bouncing up and down on her feet.

"AWW!" The Teens gushed.

"Congratulations young man!" Ford cheered.

"Mazel Tov!" Stan cheered in joy.

"Thank you Melody. I should call my grandmother!" Soos mentioned.

"Oh man Mabel is going to be so pissed when she finds out-" Dipper said before seeing his phone is ringing after Wendy just finished sending a Text message.

'SOOS ASKED MELODY TO MARRY HIM AND I MISSED IT?!'

"Oh crap."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 20 please review


	21. Chapter 21

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper Wendy Tyrone and Pacifica returned to school the following Monday and word got out that they went on a trip to Mexico without family members. Dipper was surrounded by lots of high school girls during Lunch, each asking various questions.

"Look at him he's got a tan. Were the Beaches really nice?"

"How were the local tacos?"

"Did you drink the water and have the runs?"

"He's so cute! Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Girls please! That last one I'm not comfortable answering! Yes the beaches are nice, the tacos were very good, we didn't drink any water we didn't bring." Dipper answered the questions.

"Is there a problem here?" Wendy asked angrily behind the girls.

"Oh it's Redwood." Said one of the girls.

"Redwood?" Dipper asked.

"A dumb nickname I got after I grew to the size of a Redwood tree. But only the dumbest of bitches call me that now scram you harlots!" Wendy threatened the fleeing girls.

"They had a point Wendy, you two are tanner, and Dipper's gotten taller since the Summer he's up to your shoulder now." Tambry said. "He's attracted some attention. He's the smartest kid in the school, for some reason the girls here like that, he's brilliant."

"If he weren't dating you he could ask any girl and get an immediate yes." Thompson commented.

"We aren't dating!" Wendy protested.

"You're a terrible liar when it's us Wendy. It's as obvious. You think we don't notice you sneaking Dipper off for quick kisses?" Nate said.

"Please don't say anything, we're trying to keep it low key." Dipper asked.

"Why bother? The whole school knows. Even Principal Tanson asked us the first day of school how long you two were together." Tambry said.

"Oh my god..." Wendy said sinking her head closer to the table.

Dipper put his arm around Wendy trying to make her feel better.

"See? You don't need to hide anything with us." Thompson said.

"Fine, but we are still keeping this low key." Wendy said. "I don't want to get in trouble with the law in a few years."

Everyone burst into laughter at Wendy's statement.

"You? Not wanting to get in trouble with the law?" Tambry asked sarcastically

"Hey! Everything we've done up until now has been mild vandalism and that one trespassing incident." Wendy snapped.

"Fine with me. I get to spend as much quality time with the greatest girl I know." Dipper said honestly.

"And we've already decided that we aren't going to try anything super intimate till Dipper's 18." Wendy stated.

"But you'll be 20 or 21 by then." Tambry said.

"And who knows the first time might be all that's needed to get me pregnant." Wendy said. "I'm not getting thrown in jail cause I couldn't wait a week a day or 12 hours.

"I was the one that brought that up. Besides if I got Wendy pregnant without so much as a ring on her then her father would hunt me down and skin me alive." Dipper explained nervously. "And I don't want to do that to Wendy."

Dipper took Wendy's hand in his and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You should teach classes on how to be a good boyfriend." Tambry said.

"I'm just doing what I feel is right." Dipper said taking a bite of his questionable casserole. "Ugh... I can't believe this passes for food."

"We had high quality Mexican food all week, of course this stuff is going to taste like crap." Wendy commented. "Ugh... yeah crap."

"So Dipper, how's it feel that your cousin is dating Pacifica?" Nate asked.

"My cousin is dating one of my closest friends? I am completely okay with that. We were cooped up in an RV for Spring Break they're fine." Dipper said.

"So you don't think he's kissing up to her, and her lips, cause she's rich?" Tambry asked.

"No, cause he met and got to know her before finding out about that stuff. She told me that's what attracted her to him. That's a pretty solid foundation." Wendy mentioned. "Besides after I accidentally fed her parents peanuts he's not going to be scared off by those stiffs now."

"It's still amazing that they died from eating Chocolate Chip Peanut Cookies." Thompson said astonished.

"I didn't know they had allergies before that night. I don't think anyone outside of medical professionals did." Wendy said honestly. "Well it's their own fault for not telling Pacifica that they're allergic to anything. You gotta be safe with foods. They were so pompous and believed they were above everyone else they didn't trust the one person they had to trust with their food allergy information."

After school Dipper and Wendy went back to the Shack to continue Paranormal research training. They found Ford taking Blood Samples of the Gnomes.

"Any particular reason you're drawing Gnome Blood Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah I don't think it's compatible with humans Dr Pines." Wendy added.

"Oh No. Nothing like that. While you were in Mexico the Gnomes kidnapped Melody, Stan and I rescued her and struck a deal with Jeff. I'm going to synthesize a clone of the Gnomes with only X Chromosomes. I'm going to grow them a new Queen." Ford explained.

"But isn't your cloning method severely flawed?" Wendy asked.

"You're correct dear, it is flawed. The subjects dissolve in 48 hours, but I'm going to submerge the Queen into a vat of Amber Sap to rejuvenate... or juvenate? Whatever. The sap should stabilize the Queens DNA so she doesn't die, well not from rapid cellular degeneration at least." Ford explained.

"That's good to hear. I'm curious to see if a Gnome Queen has a beard or not." Dipper mentions.

"Geez that sap seems to be a cure all." Wendy noted.

"Actually it isn't. I managed to test it in its liquid form on a tourists child." Ford explained.

"Did you take the kid down here?" Dipper asked.

"Maybe 30 years ago I would have tried that but no. I actually dressed up in a Native American get up Stan had in a closet he uses for Thanksgiving lookie loos. I told them that the sap might be able to cure their sons cold and to call the shack the next day to confirm. It didn't. So the Government and big Pharmacy won't be coming here to destroy the Mines and destroy the competition." Ford explained further. "The Amber Sap does have other medicinal properties that I am going to find out what they are."

"Where are Tyrone and Pacifica?" Dipper asked, noticing the lack of Pacificas giggles.

"They finished their homework and went for a walk." Ford said.

Dipper and Wendy went to the den to start on homework when Wendy's phone got a text.

"Whoa! Pacifica and Tyrone found a napping Griffin in the woods! I think this is a little more important that some homework!" Wendy said.

"Right. FORD! A GRIFFIN WAS FOUND IN THE WOODS SUIT UP!" Dipper shouted.

"A Griffin?! Really? This should be fun!" Ford said stuffing a camcorder into his duffel bag as he and Dipper and Wendy ran out side pulling out their Rider Gear.

BANG BANG SHOOTING!

TADDLE QUEST!

"Henshin!"

GACHAN! LEVEL UP!

BAKUSOU BIKE!

BAKUSOU BIKE!

Both Brave and Snipe summoned Motorcycles as Ford climbed onto the one Brave was seated in.

"You really should let me study these Gashats kids. Who knows what I'll figure out?" Ford said getting settled.

"And risk you breaking these? Not likely. Maybe if you're alive when we retire but for now hands off." Wendy said.

Following the signal of Pacifica's phone Ford Dipper and Wendy stopped a reasonable distance from their destination to avoid scaring off the Winged Beast.

"Over here!" Tyrone whispered as he motioned to the oddity.

"See anything out of the ordinary?" Wendy asked.

"It's been laying there for a while. It's an eagle merged with a lion but I saw a few Deer wander nearby but it didn't bother to try pouncing on it." Tyrone said.

"Has it stood up at all?" Ford asked recording some footage.

"Oddly enough no." Pacifica replied.

"That's really strange. A Griffin just laying in the middle of the woods. You'd think it'd be more at home on a cliff where it can leap off to fly, but it's laying down in a forest..." Dipper pondered.

"Have you seen it spread it's wings at any point?" Wendy asked.

"One wing, but I thought it was just bored or something." Pacifica explained.

"Hmm..." Wendy said before looking up into the trees. "There's our reason, look in the trees."

There was a trail of broken branches leading from above the tree canopy to right where the Griffin was laying.

"Poor thing is hurt. And if I'm right the unexposed wing is broken." Wendy assumed.

Wendy stood up and approached the Massive Bird Feline slowly so as to not spook it, but the Griffin was still agitated.

SCRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!

"Whoa there fella! Hold up! I'm not going to hurt you!" Wendy said in protest.

"Wendy your hatchet!" Dipper cried.

"Oh Geez. Good point." Wendy said taking her hatchet and threw it at a tree in the opposite direction. "See? Nothing to hurt you with."

Wendy approached the Griffin slowly and carefully not to scare it further before finally letting it get a good sniff of her.

"See? I'm not dangerous."

The Griffin calmed down as Wendy started petting it on the head.

"Now my friends are going to try to see what is wrong." Wendy said soothingly.

"Ford drop the guns." Dipper said taking his Gamer Driver off.

Everyone approached slowly as to not agitate the Griffin and soon everyone was soothing the Bird. After 10 minutes Ford got a good look at the Griffin and found out what was wrong.

"Poor things Hind leg and wing is hurt pretty badly. I'll call up Soos to get his truck here see if we can patch this guy up." Ford said pulling out his phone.

"Alright there buddy. We're going to try to take you someplace to help you get better okay. Think you can be a good sport for me?" Wendy asked kindly.

The Griffin cooed in Wendys arms.

"Wow dudes a real Griffin." Soos said 20 minutes later after getting out of the Truck.

Everyone wrapped the Griffin in a blanket before slowly lifting it into the Truck Bed where Wendy climbed in with it.

"He might freak from the ride back without me." Wendy said sitting down and comforting the winged animal.

"Hey buddy don't steal my girlfriend." Dipper said jokingly.

Soos started the engine and carefully drove the truck through the woods back to the Mystery Shack as the last of the tourists pulled out of the parking lot. Stan was in the Gift Shop counting money when the gang helped guide the Griffin into the lab underground. Ford took an X-Ray of the Wing to see what the problem was.

"Seems the wing was badly sprained. He's going to need to not use it for a few weeks. Thankfully he seems to understand English well enough to comprehend Wendy here." Ford explained. "And these scratches on his hind leg should heal up nicely. Only problem is he can't fly for now."

"I'm gonna call Mabel, if I don't tell her a winged majestic creature is here at the shack she'll find out eventually and hit me the moment she gets here for not telling her sooner." Dipper said heading upstairs with his phone.

"Dudes, do you think it'd be wrong to feed the Griffin fried Chicken?" Soos asked.

"Maybe the Grilled variety but Predatory Birds do eat smaller birds so chicken should be fine." Wendy said.

"Alright. Griffin dude prepare to taste the wonders of Corporal Flemmings Fried Chicken!" Soos said as he went to the kitchen to fetch the food.

When it was just the Griffin and Wendy the enormous bird cat started being affectionate with Wendy.

"Hey there, don't get too comfortable. I'm not keeping you as a pet. We're trying to help and understand you. You're free to fly off wherever it is Griffins fly to when your wing is better." Wendy explained.

But that was not the case. In 2 weeks time the Griffin, aptly named Griffin, had recovered full use of his wing and hind leg. But he didn't fly off into the horizon like Wendy thought he would. Griffin ended up taking residence on the Roof of the Mystery Shack where Wendy would hide from work during the summer and acts like the Shacks Guard dog. Griffin would greet Wendy and Dipper returning from School each weekday with a screech, alerting the Grunkles Soos and Melody to their arrival. The tourists seeing Griffin on the roof fell in love with him, while Griffin never once jumped down for photo shoots he also didn't flee from tourists when they arrived, instead just let them take pictures of him on the roof.

Stan liked Griffin because his arrival marked a surge of tourists eager to see a 'legitimate' Griffin which raked in more tours and merchandise, Wendy insisted that any stuffed Griffin toys were to be sold they have to be legit and not 'Stan-made', Stan relented since the demand for them was very high. Ford liked Griffin because he's never had a research subject stay with him for so long, gathering more data on Griffins than any other oddity in Gravity Falls. Occasionally Griffin would groom himself and some feathers would fall off just as a tour group was leaving and a few tourists would get to take home authentic Griffin Feathers.

Griffins diet consisted of the local wildlife, rats, raccoons, snakes, rabbits, the occasional wild pig, but on days where Griffin really impressed the crowds Stan would toss him up an entire fried chicken extra spicy as thanks. To say that Mabel was excited to see the Griffin would be an understatement, she was incredibly excited but failed to realize that Pigs fall under the category of Griffin food. Both Wendy and Dipper had to stop Griffin from eating Waddles with their Rider powers and Wendy had to explain to Griffin that Waddles was family not food. Griffin didn't take the news that he couldn't eat the pink morsel well but respected his friends boundaries.

The Summer of 2013 started off shaky with Griffin nearly eating Waddles but when Griffin backed off and returned to his roost Mabel went up there to hug and forgive him.

"You two found befriended and get to keep a fully grown Griffin?! That is so cool!" Mabel gushed as she set up her cot next to her old/Wendy's bed.

"Pacifica and Tyrone found him, Wendy got him to trust us and not claw us to death, plus he stays here on his own." Dipper corrected his overzealous sister. "He seems to enjoy some of the attention the tourists give him. But he doesn't move from his perch when customers are around, it's almost as if he knows that being anywhere else on the Roof of the Shack would raise suspicions."

"Who cares?! This Summer is going to be awesome! With you two officially a couple I can focus all my attention on landing a boyfriend of my very own!" Mabel cried out flopping on her bed.

"Cool, I'll call Gideon and tell him you're willing to go on that second date from last year." Dipper said gathering his dirty laundry for a wash.

"Eww gross! No!" Mabel whined in protest before throwing socks at Dipper angrily.

"Isn't he still in prison?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. Helping us undo the Throne of Human Agony only shaved off a year of his sentence." Dipper explained.

"I kinda wish he was pardoned, just so I could drop kick him one more time!" Wendy said making Dipper laugh at the memory.

"Oh lord that was epic, he got so much distance!" Dipper replied.

Dipper Wendy and Mabel started a Laundry fight as the first day of Summer came to a close.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 21 please review


	22. Chapter 22

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper woke up to Wendy and Mabel still sleeping, Mabel clinging to Waddles protectively, and decided to sneak down to make some pancakes. After 20 minutes of flipping Dipper cried out.

"GUYS WAKE UP I MADE PANCAKES!"

Everyone woke up before pulling clothes on and heading to the kitchen.

"Alright pancakes." Stan said before sitting down and taking a bite.

"These smell Divine." Ford complimented.

"Why'd you yell so loud?" Tyrone said before sitting down.

"There better be bacon with these pancakes." Wendy said before being served greasy crispy fatty strips of bacon.

"Do we have Manly Dans Maple Syrup?" Mabel asked before Dipper pulled out the jug. "All natural syrup is way better than artificial stuff."

"My dad says anyone that enjoys artificial syrup isn't qualified to be a lumberjack." Wendy said after swallowing her first bite.

"I second that!" Mabel said stuffing her face with fluffy gooey goodness.

"Here you go Waddles." Dipper said placing a plate with a pancake on the floor for the Pig.

"Oink"

Stan started the day with showing tours while Wendy and Dipper planning a trip to the Alien Spaceship after a trip to the mall. Pacifica pulled up on her moped for a shift at the shack stocking merchandise and running the register with Melody. Pacifica didn't take the job as stock man for the money, she had plenty of that, but instead she took it as an excuse to hang out with her boyfriend.

One of the first things Mabel did when she got to Gravity Falls was start planning Soos and Melody's wedding but she was very disappointed to find out that they didn't really want a big wedding and wanted to have a small wedding. Mabel did NOT take that news very well, throwing a fit and her wedding ideas into the air. Stan had a serious talking with her about the incident and got her to open up about it. Mabel admitted that everyone around her is pairing up and she doesn't want to be alone, and by planning Soos and Melody's wedding she felt that she could be a part of it.

"Mabel-dawg, it's fine that you want to help plan the wedding, but tone it down. We don't want it to be a big thing like a Northwest Mansion party. We want our close friends and family to be there, and maybe a fun to look at cake before we eat it." Soos explained.

"Do you plan to have kids?" Mabel asked. "Cause there's this new trend called Gender reveals where the parents set up a party to reveal the gender of the baby to the guests. One instance had a cake filled with blue candy covered chocolates inside a hollowed out cake to show it was a boy, and another time these parents had a bunch of doves with pink ribbons tied to their feet fly out revealing it's a girl, it was super awesome!"

"Wow... Mabel as sweet as that is it sounds super expensive..." Melody said.

"And really stupid. Like Gideon trying to get you to fall for him stupid." Soos added.

"Oh what?! But it sounds so cool!" Mabel protested.

"As cool as that sounds dawg it sounds equally ridiculous. These couples you're describing sound like they have nothing better to do that obsess about a thing that isn't born yet and have money to burn, money they could be using to stuff their kids college savings with." Soos noted with sagelike wisdom.

"I don't want to know if my baby is a boy or a girl until the baby has been delivered. And I'm not even married yet let alone pregnant." Melody confessed.

"It'll be fine Pumpkin, don't you fret. Now why don't you go have some fun at the Mall? You love the Gravity Falls Mall." Stan offered.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan." Mabel said hugging the old codger.

"Go get yourself something nice." Stan said as she left.

Mabel went down stair to look for Wendy and Dipper but ended up finding them up on the roof with Griffin.

"Hey guys wanna go to the Mall?" Mabel asked.

"Sounds like fun. Dr Pines doesn't have any leads right now and he can always call us." Wendy said.

"Cool let's go." Dipper said before jumping off the roof followed by Mabel.

"Now remember the deal Griffin, no eating Waddles, or Wendy gets very mad." Wendy sternly reminded Griffin.

"HHHhhhhrrrrr..." Griffin grumbled.

"That's a good boy." Wendy said before jumping off and getting in the Mystery Cart with Dipper and Mabel.

The three drove to the Mall and looked around Dipper and Wendy went to go get some new clothes as their usual sets were starting to wear out, while Mabel ran off to look at the gadget store.

"Let's see what they have here." Wendy said before picking out clothes.

"Wendy are you sure you want to be looking around here?" Dipper asked.

"Why? These are womens clothes. And I am a woman." Wendy said.

"Yes they are, but none of this is stuff you've worn before. These are sun dresses and blouses. Nothing I've seen you in." Dipper replied hoping he didn't strike a nerve.

"Do you think I can't be feminine in these clothes?" Wendy asked.

"No, I just said I've never seen you wear this kind of garment before." Dipper answered.

"You have a point, I was teasing you before. I've never actually worn anything like this before to be honest. Dad couldn't be happy seeing me in anything that wasn't remotely Lumber related. I've never actually tried on a dress. Could you tell me how I look in them, please? I mean I should get used to them a little bit for Prom in a few years." Wendy explained.

Dipper understood and sat down to see how the clothes looked on Wendy.

"That one looks good." Dipper said.

"Geez! One hell of a breeze down here." Wendy said tucking between her thighs.

"The Skirt is pretty high up." Dipper noted with a heavy blush.

"Nope not this one!" Wendy said rushing back inside the changing room.

Wendy changed into a different dress.

"Hows about this?" Wendy asked in a larger yellow sundress.

"It looks nice." Dipper said.

Wendy walked around in it to get a feel.

"Geez this feels weird." Wendy muttered.

"Do you like it?"

"It looked good on a hanger, but on me it looks funny." Wendy said before changing back to her street clothes. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Let's go to the Camping store they have stuff you like." Dipper offered.

"Yeah they do." Wendy said walking out of the store heading to the next one.

Meanwhile Mabel was inspecting the gadget store when she saw the boy behind the counter.

"Hey there. I'm Mabel."

"I'm Dean. Anything I can help you with?" Dean replied.

"Got anything that translates Nerd?" Mabel asked.

"Nerd? No, but we have this that translates sentences spoken into it to whatever language you set it too." Dean offered.

"Oh, that sounds cool." Mabel said following Dean to the gadget mentioned.

"You just need to download an app to sync it to for the different languages to translate." Dean explained.

"Oh this should be helpful thanks." Mabel said as she took the gadget to the register to pay for it.

Wendy picked out some Flannel Shirts all the same size before handing all but one to Dipper to try the one she brought into the dressing room.

"Well this fits perfectly." Wendy said. "Let's get you something to wear." Wendy said before heading to the Mens section.

"Well hello, what do we have here?" Wendy asked herself. "Dipper check out this Jacket!"

Wendy held up a Bombers Jacket.

"That looks ridiculous. It looks so puffy." Dipper protested.

"You'll grow into it, I've seen your dad, you're not done growing." Wendy said shoving Dipper into the Dressing room.

"I look stupid." Dipper said stepping out.

"Good point, try this." Wendy said handing him a new Jacket.

"Okay this doesn't look half bad." Dipper said stepping out in a Leather Jacket just his size.

"Oh wow..." Wendy gawked.

"I know righ-" Dipper said before getting a mouth full of lips and a little tongue.

"You look so badass in that Dipper." Wendy said breaking the kiss.

"If this is the reaction, I'm getting it." Dipper said taking Wendy to the register.

Mabel walked by the store before doubling back to see her brother and Wendy at the register.

"I thought I might find you two here. Wow nice Jacket Dipper." Mabel said. "You all set?"

"Yeah let's go back to the Shack." Wendy said.

"And make sure Waddles is still alive." Mabel said.

"Griffin is a good boy... most of the time." Wendy protested.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 22 please review


	23. Chapter 23

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what did you buy at the gadget store?" Wendy asked.

"I got this gadget that takes in phrases from one language and translates them to another! In future trips you can use that when you don't have a translator." Mabel explained. "Yeah the guy that sold it to me was really cute, gorgeous smile, wonderful eyes..."

"Did you give him your phone number?" Dipper asked.

"I... didn't! OH NO! Dipper I forgot to give him my number!" Mabel whined.

"Alright then." Dipper said turning the cart around back to the mall.

"Are we going back?" Mabel asked.

"Yep. You might as well try." Dipper said.

And try she did. Mabel booked it to the store and found Dean looking over the stock.

"Dean hi! I'm so sorry" Mabel said.

"Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong." Dean replied.

"I'm sorry for not doing this." Mabel said writing her phone number on a piece of paper handing it to Dean.

"Oh. Thank you... Mabel." Dean said reading the name and number.

"Have a nice day." Mabel said exiting the store.

"Hey that's my line!" Dean said back to her.

Back at the parking lot Mabel got on the cart.

"Alright let's go."

"Good thing, Wendy and I want to explore the Crashed UFO to look for anything salvageable or see if we can find any clues as to what the aliens might have brought to Earth." Dipper said.

"I'm betting money that Broccoli was brought to earth by aliens." Wendy added. "That stuff's nasty."

When they got back to the Shack they found Griffin absent from the roof.

"I'm gonna go check on Waddles!" Mabel shouted running into the Shack before poking her head out the Window. "He's fine!"

"That's good." Dipper said before he and Wendy took their clothes upstairs to be put away.

Mabel found Pacifica to pester since she was working.

"Hey Pacifica care for another round of minigolf?" Mabel asked.

"Alright, but after my shift ends at 3." Pacifica said dust busting the Sascrotch.

Dipper and Wendy were in the lab stocking up on supplies for exploration and salvaging. Ford told Dipper that after the Summer ended he and Fiddleford only explored 10% of the Alien Spacecraft finding the supplies needed for the Portal not really bothering with the remainder.

"This is going to be so cool!" Wendy gushed. "Exploring an alien ship, documenting alien languages. Maybe we will find an escape pod that we can reverse engineer into a jet car?!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself hun, we don't know what we will find down there. The one time I went down there with Ford he gave me a Magnet Gun to get down. I've developed an alternative. Behold the Mag-Knuckle Duster!" Dipper said showing off his invention. "It's designed to be a more pocket friendly version of the Magnet Gun."

"Looks cool. Got one for me?" Wendy asked playfully before Dipper pulled another out of the drawer. "Thank you babe."

"We geared up?" Wendy asked.

"I think so." Dipper said. "Let's head on out."

GGGRRRROOOOOAAARRRRRR...

"After lunch."

"Agreed."

Dipper and Wendy went to the kitchen, which after Pacificas parental 'loss' was refurbished with new countertops and appliances including a top of the line Oven with Retro charm to appease the Stans, and made some Mac and Cheese for energy.

"It's good to see the food in the fridge isn't on the verge of spoiling every day." Wendy commented taking out cheese.

"And canned food that isn't Stans mystery cans." Dipper added as he started a Roux.

"Aw dudes nice Mac and Cheese!" Soos said peering into the kitchen.

The Three Ate the Cheesy goodness before Dipper and Wendy went outside and were greeted by Griffin landing nearby.

"Hey there buddy." Wendy said stroking Griffins head.

Griffin nuzzled against Wendy's hand affectionately.

"Mind doing me a favor Griffin?" Wendy asked getting an odd look.

10 minutes later Wendy's transformed using Jet Combat and Dipper's flying on Griffin towards Crash Site Omega.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Dipper cried out pointlessly since his voice is deafened by the rushing air.

All three landed at the hatch on the valley with Wendy and Dipper intending to enter.

"Alright Griffin, I need you to stay close by to give Dipper a Ride back when we get back. Don't venture too far, keep yourself occupied or take a nap or whatever." Wendy explained while Dipper opened the hatch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 23 Please Review


	24. Chapter 24

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Dipper and Wendy descend down the shaft into the Alien Space ship Wendy looks all around in wonder.

"This is SO COOL!" Wendy gushed.

"I know. Ford took me in here right before Mabel did the thing." Dipper mentioned.

"Don't feel bad babe. You and I have badass Super Powers and you kicked Bill in his eyeball killing him." Wendy assured her boyfriend.

"That WAS pretty fun." Dipper said happily.

They reached the chasm where Dipper failed spectacularly last time.

"Last time I tried this Ford gave me a Magnet Gun calibrated to his weight. Since I was a fraction of his heft I was not able to get down as well as he did." Dipper told Wendy while securing his fingers on his gadget. "But with this I should be able to do it."

Dipper gave a running start and squeezed the Mag-Knuckle Duster magnetizing it to the metallic column across the chasm. Dipper fell down magnetized to the column easily.

"HAHA! I DID IT!" Dipper cheered. "Your turn Wendy!"

"Alright." Wendy put her Duster on. "Jump and Squeeze... You'll try to catch me if it doesn't work right Dipper?!"

"Yes!"

"Alright... I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna do it." Wendy psyched herself up. "I'm gonna do this!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"RRRAAAHHH!" Wendy runs and jumps at the Column and magnetizes her duster at it and slides down safely.

"Alright you did it! Now for the scary part." Dipper said pulling out a flashlight.

"Scary part? That wasn't the scary part?" Wendy asked.

"Of course not. We're going to explore parts of the Ship Ford didn't explore to salvage parts for his gadgets and the portal." Dipper explained.

"I thought this was so I could see the ship, I didn't know parts were unexplored." Wendy said with some hesitation.

"Are you scared?"

"What? No!"

"Then come on!"

Dipper took Wendy to a door that was covered in cobwebs and dust.

"Here's the switch." Dipper said pressing it opening the doors kicking up a lot of filth and dust.

"Oh god that stinks!" Wendy said. "I wish I had a flamethrower in one of my Rider forms."

"Oh the stink is unearthly!" Dipper complained.

Wendy pulled out a flashlight and shined it forward revealing some strange stuff.

"Look at this stuff... It must have taken these aliens hundreds of years to come up with these designs." Wendy said looking at the interior structure of the ship.

"If you see ANY fluids come find me, what you find MIGHT be an alien adhesive." Dipper warned.

"How do you know that?" Wendy asked incredibly confused.

"That was the reason Ford took me here last time, to seal up the Rift that Mabel took. It's a shame that the reason I came down here was ultimately a failure but by no means was it all for naught." Dipper answered before kissing Wendy's cheek.

"You know if we confirm this place is completely devoid of hostile life we could make this our personal kissing cave." Wendy said fiddling with a dead console.

"You're right. If we decide to have kids we could do it down here." Dipper mentions trying to find the equivalent of alien circuitry or wires.

"Why?"

"Cause then we can brag that our kids were conceived in an alien space ship." Dipper replied trying to jimmy a piece of metal off.

"That would be cool but let's think about that in 6 years. When we are more adult and out of college." Wendy said looking around.

Suddenly the distinct noise of tiny claws scurrying on the metallic floor was heard magnified alerting Wendy and Dipper to it's presence.

"I hope that's a Rat." Wendy said.

"I hope it's just terrestrial." Dipper replied.

Both continued to venture further into the spacecraft until they found something remarkable, the bridge.

"This is incredible." Dipper said in awe examining the bridges controls.

"Think this was the Captains chair?" Wendy asked gesturing to a piece of furniture.

"Oh man I gotta sit on that thing!" Dipper said scurrying over to it quickly.

Dipper carefully and slowly sat on the Captains chair to savor the moment. Wendy meanwhile smiled at Dippers dorky behavior and was genuinely happy to see him so elated. Truth be told aside from Christmas this was the happiest Dipper has been since Mabel left to continue school in Piedmont. Taking the apprenticeship weighed heavier on Dipper after actually accepting it at the start of the school year. Being separated from Mabel took a toll on him but he knew that if he didn't break away from the 'eternally together twins' thing soon she'd never let him. But getting to attend classes with Wendy made things easier, and convincing Ford to let Dipper enroll at Gravity Falls High so he can develop social skills would benefit him and the research in the long run. Having your best friend and Soulmate by your side made things easier.

"I feel so... in control." Dipper said confidently.

"Think these computers still have some juice in them?" Wendy asked.

"Probably. Ford and I encountered security drones last year which were deployed by the surveillance system, which required power." Dipper said getting out of the chair and pulling out a state of the art tablet which expanded from a small square in Dippers pocket with rounded edges. "Hopefully the Tablet Ford and McGucket worked on over the winter should be able to hack into the Aliens systems and data mine it."

"But only if this place has Wi-Fi." Wendy replied jokingly.

"Holy shit this place has Wi-Fi." Dipper said.

"No fucking way!" Wendy said looking at the Tablet.

"This place produces Wi-Fi. It's emitting Wi-Fi signals just like human Routers do." Dipper said.

"That is far too coincidental for my tastes." Wendy said.

"Yeah. Looks like the data mining will take about an hour to finish. What do you want to do while we wait?" Dipper asked. "Cause I have an idea."

6 minutes later Dipper was sitting in the Captains chair as Wendy pretended to be manning the controls.

"Captains Log. Stardate 5798.63. We are exploring an undocumented region of space when I notice my newest Ensign, Ensign Corduroy has been passing me glances for the past hour." Dipper said like a TV Space Captain.

"Captain Pines Sir, I am in awe of your commanding presence." Wendy said slinking next to Dipper.

"Ah Ensign Corduroy. Come, sit on the Captains lap." Dipper said patting his thighs as Wendy sat on them and brought her face closer to his own.

"Why Captain, you seem so much more handsome up close." Wendy purred.

"And you seem very eager to rise in the Ranks." Dipper said before Wendy started kissing him and ending the Charade.

Both kissed passionately on the Captains chair for a good 30 minutes before getting exhausted and jaw cramps. After finishing kissing Dipper started asking Wendy questions about her past eventually revealing something she was unaware of.

"Do you remember running into an older boy with Tambry on your big wheels a decade ago?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, we nearly collided with an older boy and an older girl." Wendy answered.

"And you told Tambry that the boy was cute?" Dipper replied.

"How did you..."

Dipper looked at her with a smarmy grin on his face.

"That was you?! You jerk! Why didn't you come back? I had Tambry come with me for a week looking for you. I wanted to ask you your name!" Wendy said a little mad and mostly excited.

"It was the Globnar incident, the time Mabel and I got Soos a Time Wish hoping he'd use it to bring his dad to his birthday parties. Instead he wished for that piece of pizza he always has." Dipper explained. "Mabel and I agreed not to travel back there. And since you've confirmed I don't return going back now to meet younger you that could create a paradox."

"Good point. To think the guy that got my heart racing the hardest the earliest I can remember got me to fall for him twice in my life." Wendy said slapping Dippers arm.

"At that point I was trying to get over you, then Tambry said you thought I was cute and it all came back. That's when it stopped being a Crush and was actual Love." Dipper said quietly getting a kiss on the forehead from Wendy.

"Well I'm glad it did happen." Wendy said. "I went home that day to my mom as she was laying in bed and told her I found the boy I was going to marry. She was so happy to hear that I think the thought of me in love gave her comfort in her final hours, Dad... not so much."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"He tailed me that week I went looking for you so he could strangle you. Really glad you didn't return till last year." Wendy said squeezing Dippers hand.

"My neck is thankful too. Your dad just needs his thumb and forefinger to choke me." Dipper said.

Just then the Tablet finished its data mining and used an alert chirp.

"Oh it's done. Think we should head back?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah. I think Griffin might be bored." Wendy replied.

Just as Dipper and Wendy left the bridge 16 eyes shined in the darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Dipper and Wendy returned to the surface Griffin looked up to see his friends climb out of the hole and got to his feet and walked around in a circle anxiously.

"Hey Griffin!" Wendy said getting on her feet.

"Hey bud." Dipper said.

Griffin sat down to allow Dipper onto his back again. Soon they were flying back to town and were dropped off behind the arcade so Griffin could go hunting on his own. Dipper and Wendy walked down the street as Dipper told Wendy of his time travelling.

"...and so Mabel and I gave the slip to the Time Agents and Blendin in the Mattress Store that the Laser Tag place used to be and noticed the Time Tape was damaged. That was when I saw a sign for the Mystery Shack. We headed their trying to alter history the least possible way imaginable. Then we passed the Dance Studio and saw Toby Determined dancing, Mabel couldn't help but tell him his efforts were not going to amount to anything." Dipper said.

"That is hilarious!" Wendy said wiping tears from her face.

"It was. Then we ran into you and Tambry." Dipper said. "You were violent even back then. You shoved her off her big wheel."

"She told a cute boy that I thought he was cute after after I told her that in confidence. It was the right thing to do." Wendy backed up her decade old decision.

"Yeah well she's a good friend, I would have given up on you completely if it weren't for her." Dipper said squeezing Wendy's hand.

The two passed the bowling alley and Dipper told Wendy about Lefty being a robot with only it's left half, and the Bell Tower he fended off a Giant Vampire Bat.

"I'm glad the town stopped getting memory wiped by Ivan and his goons." Wendy said.

A good 20 seconds passed.

"THE MEMORIES!" Both Dipper and Wendy shouted at each other.

Dipper and Wendy left to go into the deepest reaches of the Natural History Museum to find the Memories of the various citizens of Gravity Falls.

"This is a lot of memories." Wendy said.

"And we are two people." Dipper said back.

"We will get Ford to figure it out." Both said in unison.

"What the?" Dipper whispered as he picked up a memory canister labeled 'Wendy Corduroy.' "Wendy I think you might want to watch this."

"Let's pop it in." Wendy said. "Can't be anything we haven't seen before."

Wendy and Dipper inserted the memory container and it started playing on the screen. A 7 year old Wendy was walking home when she saw her father sitting on the couch crying with her brothers sobbing in their hands.

'Daddy? What's going on? Is Mommy okay?' Young Wendy asked.

'Pumpkin it's time. Your mother is fighting to stay with us long enough to say good bye.' Dan said in between sobs.

'No.' Young Wendy whispered.

Young Wendy was led into her parents room where her mother was laying in her bed, her breathing haggard and labored.

'Wendy? Is that you honey?' Mrs Corduroy asked hopefully.

'I'm here Mommy. Please don't go Mommy! I need you!' Young Wendy begged as she held onto her mothers arms like she was being abducted by aliens.

'Shhh... child I'm here now. And that's all that matters.' Mrs Corduroy assured her only daughter.

'I don't want you to go Mommy! You promised me that you'd braid my hair for my first school dance. You'd pick out my prom dress with me and help me find that cute boy I saw last month! Mommy you promised!' Young Wendy cried ask tears fell down her cheeks and her eyes became bloodshot.

'I know baby. I did promise you those things, but if you don't ever forget me or the things I've taught you I won't really be gone my little Wenny. I'll always be with you.' Mrs Corduroy said as she started to slump and her grip on Wendy broke.

Mrs Beithe Annabelle Corduroy had passed away.

'NO!' Young Wendy screamed in sheer anger and heart wrenching sadness that Dan had to physically pull her away from his dead wife.

In her anguish Wendy fled the house just as it started raining and got to the town square. She didn't care where she ran so long as she ran. Young Wendy Corduroy eventually ran out of energy and collapsed in front of the used car dealership where the owner was locking up for the day.

'Well if it isn't little Wendy Corduroy. How is your mother doing? Better I hope.' Asked none other than Bud Gleeful.

'My mommy just died in front of me! I wanna forget this entire day happened!" Young Wendy coughed out while sobbing.

'Well normally I would do this for a special circumstance, but you seem to need this more than most people honey. Come Ol' Bud'll help you out. Come on, I'll take you someplace where you'll forget all about your troubles.' Bud said leading Young Wendy to the Museum.

Just then the video cut off, and Dipper turned to see Wendy staring at the screen with tears streaking down her face.

"I wanna go home Dipper. I wanna go home." Wendy said barely choking the words out.

"It's okay Wendy. We can go back to the Shack." Dipper said walking Wendy back to the Mystery Shack.

12 minutes later Dipper and Wendy enter their room and Wendy climbs into bed crying to herself. Meanwhile Dipper has an idea and opens his box full of Wendy pictures and finds the Time Tape fully restored.

'I guess Killing Bill reversed the Tapes Destruction while in the Weirdness Zone.' Dipper thought to himself as he left the room and headed to the Corduroy Cabin.

Dipper knocked on the Door of the Cabin to find Manly Dan whittling a chunk of Redwood.

"What can I do for you boy?" Dan asked happily.

"Tell me what time did you arrive home and find Wendy's mom was on the verge of passing away?" Dipper asked with a steely resolve.

"Now listen here boy that is personal, and I don't care if you're dating Wendy, you can't come here and barge in and demand to know when I got here to find my beautiful wife practically reaching out to the grim reaper." Dan snapped back at Dipper who already had his Gamer Driver on.

TADDLE LEGACY!

GASHATTO! GACHAN! LEVEL UP!

TADDLE LEGACY MEZAMERU KISHI TADDLE LEGACY!

"WENDY JUST FOUND OUT HER MEMORY OF HER MOTHER DYING IN FRONT OF HER WAS ERASED FROM HER MIND! I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS RIGHT! TELL ME KNOW!" Brave screamed as the Gashacon Sword erupted in flames making the scene in front of Dan seem all the more terrifying.

"August 23rd 2002. I got home at 2 pm, 40 minutes before my boys got home and 10 minutes later Wendy got home." Dan said calmly.

Dipper changed back and pulled out the time tape.

"Thank you." Dipper said pulling the tape and letting go vanishing in a flash.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

August 23rd 2002 11 AM.

Dipper looked around and saw that little had changed in the 10 years he jumped back, except that the house was a lot cleaner.

"Alright let's do this." Dipper said to himself before entering the master bedroom. "Mrs Corduroy? Hello?"

"Hello? Who're you?" Beithe asked without fear knowing even if she were being kidnapped she wasn't long for the earth.

"Hi there Mrs Wendy's mom. I'm Di- Mason. I'm a friend of your daughters." Dipper explained himself.

"Bushy brown hair... Are you the boy my little girl has been looking for this past month?" Beithe asked.

"Kinda. Right now I'm just a toddler being slapped around by my sister down in Piedmont California, well the me that exists properly in this time period." Dipper said.

"I don't think I follow young man." Beithe explained.

"Mrs Corduroy there are a lot of weird goings on in this town. Gnomes live in the forest, cursed amulets, my Great Uncle selling crap to gullible tourists. But the worst part is that there is a secret society of citizens that are aware of it happening and erase peoples memories of it. In about 4 hours time your daughter will be home and you're going to die assuring her it will be all right. Afterwards she runs out of the cabin into town and Bud Gleeful takes her to get her memory erased. I've come back in time from 11 years in the future to ask you for a goodbye video for her. She was so heart broken in the memory video we saw and even more when the video gave out." Dipper explained to the ill woman in front of him.

"11 years. Wendy will be 15 or 16 years old. You yourself look no older than 13." Beithe commented.

"Yes ma'am I am 13, technically a teen. But your daughter and I love each other. I've seen your daughter at her best and her worst. I've saved her life and she's saved mine more times than I can count, and I can count to Pi to 300 digits." Dipper said.

"Is she happy?"

"What?"

"Is she happy?" Beithe repeated herself.

"Incredibly. She and I investigate and fight off the paranormal with my Great Uncle Ford. I'm his apprentice and she's the executive ass kicker. Sorry her words." Dipper said.

"That's my little Wenny. You're going to treat her right? You're going to marry my little girl?" Beithe asked with the strength of a matriarch regardless of cancer.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright. Let's do this. But since you're coming from the future I want you to give this to her when you get back." Beithe held up a Butter Cookie tin. "I wanted to give it to her if I hold on long enough to say good bye... do I say good bye?"

"No. I'm sorry you don't." Dipper answered.

"Oh."

"Because you tell her you're not actually leaving her spiritually."

"Alright then, let's make this video. Oh my the phones young kids have in the future." Beithe said.

"Actually we became best friends with a rich girl who bought us the latest phones. So don't look to into this." Dipper said as he started filming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper returned 3 seconds after leaving in the present before handing an envelope to Dan.

"From your wife." Dipper said before leaving.

Dan opened the envelope and reading the letter written by his wife 11 years ago.

'Hello Danny. I Love you so much...'

Meanwhile Dipper got back to the Shack and went up to the attic and found Wendy still sobbing in her bed.

"Wendy? I've got some things here from your mom." Dipper said while holding up the Time Tape.

"What did you do?" Wendy asked wiping tears away.

"I did this" Dipper said pulling up a video on his phone and played it for her.

'Is it on? It is? Okay good. Hello Wendy dear. It's your mother, I'm sorry for dying on you like this. Your boyfriend here has told me all about your misadventures and that you just found out your memory of me dying in front of you were taken from you. I want to say I am so sorry that had to happen to you honey. I love you and your father. Oh and the Boys! Silly me. The only regret is that I won't get to see you grow into the beautiful woman Mason here says you turn out to be. He also told me that I don't get to say good bye to you before I pass in a few hours. I'm going to try to say it honey but in case I can't here it is now. Good bye *Hic* Wendy. I love you and never forget that. Good bye.'

The video cuts out and Wendy's crying tears of joy as Dipper hands her the Cookie tin. Inside it is letters pictures an old rag doll of Wendy's as a child and a ring.

"Oh... my mothers engagement ring. My dad when bonkers trying to find it." Wendy said daring to try it on.

"Your mother did make me promise her one thing before I left." Dipper said taking the ring from Wendy's hand. "Wendy will you marry me?"

Wendy's eyes swelled with overwhelming emotion, a cocktail of sad happy elated furious and content before settling on joy.

"Yes! I will! I really will!" Wendy said as Dipper slipped her mothers ring on her finger fitting perfectly.

Wendy kissed Dipper passionately with absolute love. Dipper though had to cut the kissing short.

"Though we are going to have to keep this a secret. If your dad finds out that I proposed to you with your mothers engagement ring that I took from the past with me by accident he will murder me. And if Mabel finds out the whole world will know." Dipper said.

"Good point. The only one in this shack that can keep a secret is Stan and that's when a life is on the line." Wendy said before looking at her hand. "EEE! I can't believe we're engaged!"

"I know but I think we should hold off on letting anyone know for 6-7 years. In that time legally the engagement will be annulled and when we are ready I can propose to you again. This time it was just for us, when I ask again it'll be for everyone." Dipper said gently taking the Ring off and putting it back into the Cookie Tin.

"That sounds fair." Wendy said before looking at her watch seeing that it is 5:30.

"I think Mabel and Pacifica will be home soon from their golf game." Dipper said.

"Want to do a movie night?"

"I'll get the popcorn."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 24 Please Review


	25. Chapter 25

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper had just proposed a secret engagement to Wendy and both went downstairs to meet up with Mabel and Pacifica who just returned from the Golf Course.

"Hey Guys! Whoa. Wendy you're crying. What happened?" Pacifica asked.

"Dipper just cheered me up big time." Wendy replied.

"What happened?" Mabel asked.

"We decided to look at the memories at the Blind Eye's lair and we found one of me." Wendy said.

"What was in it?" Both girls asked equally curious.

"Turns out my mom died in front of me as a kid and I didn't take it too well. One of the society members took pity on my crying state and erased the memory." Both Pacifica and Mabel were silent in shock. "But Dipper here cheered me up real quick. He used the time tape to see my mom a few hours before she passed and dad got home he recorded a video of her telling me she loved me to hold on to Dipper and she said good bye which she didn't have time to when I was a kid."

"She grilled me, asking if I was taking care of Wendy and if I was going to marry her. I told her I would." Dipper said taking Wendy's hand and looking up at her emerald eyes. "It's good to know I have her mothers approval."

"Are you two engaged now?" Mabel asked excitedly.

Both Dipper and Wendy's hearts skipped a beat in mild fright.

"More like a cross between a promise short of a proposal and a betrothal." Wendy offered.

"That is so sweet." Mabel said.

"Wait memories? What kind of memories?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh that's right! This happened before you finally became our friend." Mabel chimed in.

"Old Man McGucket was driven to paranoia from the crazy things that happened here in Gravity Falls and during the testing of the portal his head managed to breach through while Ford pulled him back in." Dipper explained. "Apparently the nightmare realm scared him more than it did Ford and invented a memory erasing gun to relieve himself of the trauma."

"But the memory gun had unforeseen side effects, erasing more than what was programmed to eliminate from the human mind. McGucket kept seeing crazy stuff and using the gun on himself slowly turning himself into the coot you paid to vote for you at the dance off." Mabel said a little miffed.

"Wow."

"Thankfully he installed a collection canister incase he ever regretted removing memories and would watch them to spark the memory back." Dipper chimed in.

"It hurt seeing mom die all over again." Wendy said in a soft sad voice.

"I wonder if I have anything stored there?" Pacifica asked quietly.

"Do you remember the Lilliputtians?"

"Yes."

"Then that encounter isn't stored there." Mabel replied.

"They only took memories from townsfolk that couldn't take the thought of the Supernatural too well. Since you not only escaped the little buggers and kicked their asses they didn't abduct you." Dipper explained.

"Plus I was with you two after it happened, then went home with the gate closed. They'd have to break into my old house to take my memory of the lilliputtians." Pacifica realized.

Soon the movie started playing

"This is so much better than Poached Quail Eggs." Pacifica said before taking another bite of the half an Egg Salad Sandwich she found in the fridge.

Mabel flinched at the thought of eating the eggs of a cute little Quail.

"So this is what regular people eat? Besides Tacos?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes, most people don't have access to the freshest of ingredients and just make due." Wendy replied knowing all too well.

"In fact some of the most expensive foods richer people pay for was actually peasant or slave foods over a hundred years ago. They made great dishes with crap parts." Dipper elaborated.

"Like what? Lobster and Caviar?" Pacifica asked sarcastically.

"Yes exactly."

"No way. That stuff is so expensive!" Pacifica asked astonished.

"Caviar is nothing more than fish eggs, people traditionally eat the flesh and gave the eggs to the help or slaves and as society changed so did tastes. Similarly in New England when Settlers arrived there were Lobsters all across the shores, they calling them sea cockroaches. And like with Caviar Peasants and Slaves had to eat that cause it was abundant and they didn't have much choice. Then a hundred years ago tourism started to bloom in New England and vacationers wanted to try Lobster and fell in love with it cause it tasted so different. Soon the demand skyrocketed and Lobster Fishers would make Thousands in a few months work." Dipper explained.

"Wow." Mabel said in awe.

"Great now I'm getting hungry." Tyrone is complained.

Everyone's stomachs started groaning.

"Me too."

"Well since we were just discussing expensive seafood let's go get some expensive seafood for Dinner!" Pacifica suggested.

"YES! Ford! Come on up from the Lab! We're going out for Lobsters!" Mabel shouted.

"Wait Lobsters are still being fished?" Ford asked coming out of the Lab with Singed sleeves.

"They're still around. Did you think they were extinct?" Mabel asked.

"Actually I did. I assumed that humanity would have fished them to extinction." Ford said changing his coat.

"Well they aren't. Come on we're gonna take the RV!" Mabel said excitedly.

True to her claim they did end up taking the RV to the Seafood Restaurant due to the number of people exceeding the capacity of the Stanmobile, though Stan wanted to make room by throwing some people in the trunk Ford wouldn't allow it.

"This is really cool guys." Melody gushed as she looked around the RV on the drive to the Restaurant.

"And we lived in it for a week in Mexico." Mabel boasted.

"I was NOT sleeping in that clunky mess Stan had." Pacifica said.

"And check this out! Pitt Cola!" Wendy cried out before a Pitt Cola was shot out of a hidden hole into her hand.

"That is so boss!" Melody replied thoroughly impressed. "So this is going to be used for future expeditions?"

"You're darn tootin'!" Mabel answered.

"What about trips across the ocean? Or trying to get to Brazil? Surely you can't drive through the dense jungles of South America." Melody pointed out.

"You make a fine point Melody. I hate to ask you to do this again Pacifica especially since you're treating us to Dinner and all..." Ford asked nervously.

"No problem Ford, we'll use the Northwest Yacht as a means to travel the sea. In fact the vehicle storage hull has enough room to fit two of these babies one stacked on the other. It'll just be another stab at my parents in the grave." Pacifica offered. "If you want to supe it up like the RV that's fine."

"If it's a Yacht that means no sails." Stan pointed out annoyed.

"Compromise Stanley. Dipper and Mabel did it I think you can too." Ford pointed out.

"Aright dudes here it is! The Atlantis restaurant!" Soos said pulling the RV into the parking lot taking up 6 parking spots.

Stan and Ford entered the restaurant first and attempted to get the group a table but were quickly declined.

"What do you mean you can't seat us? I can see a sizeable table right there that can seat our party with a few spares." Stan argued.

"Sir you're not wearing proper attire, you do not have a reservation, and going by the way you smell I suspect you could not afford to eat here in the first place!" The Staff member replied.

"Hey we drove 37 minutes to get here pal! We are paying customers and we are hungry." Stan said as everyone else came inside from stretching their legs.

"What's the hold up?!" Pacifica demanded.

"Miss Northwest! I did not know you were with these people!" The Staff member said in sheer surprise.

"He was refusing to seat us sweetheart." Stan said.

"Oh really?!" Pacifica asked sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry Madam. Please come this way." The Wait Staff member took them to their table and apologized frequently.

"It's funny to see you be treated like this Paz." Tyrone said.

"You haven't seen her at her worst." Mabel replied.

"Well she's sweet with me, and that's all that matters now." Tyrone said.

"Thanks hun." Pacifica said before cracking open her menu.

The Stans and Meldoy decided on some alcoholic drinks while Soos, the designated Driver, stuck with soda like the teens. Everyone ordered lobsters with Chowder as an appetizer. Soon the Table smelled like low tide after the shells were cracked open.

"This brings me back." Ford said nostalgically.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad would send us to steal a few lobsters off a boat every few weeks when we were kids." Stan elaborated.

"It wasn't our finest moment." Ford explained. "Dad liked the finer things in life but didn't like paying full price."

"And now you know the origins of my management skills." Stan cheerfully explained.

By the time the check came Ford reached for it only for it to be snatched away by Pacifica.

"Damn. Still a lot but not beyond what I expected to pay." Pacifica muttered before jotting down the tip sticking her card on and handing it to the waiter.

"Not even gonna let me see how much it cost?" Ford asked.

"Nope." Pacifica replied.

After the receipt was brought everyone stacked up the plates and glasses neatly for the bus boy and left thanking the staff for such a fine meal.

"This was amazing." Melody said as she sat next to Soos in the RV.

"You're amazing." Soos said.

"Thanks hun." Melody replied resting her head on Soos's comfy shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 25 Please review


	26. Chapter 26

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The morning following the very expensive seafood dinner Mabel got a text message.

"Hey it's Dean!" Mabel said in delight.

Dipper had been mixing Waffle batter when she shouted and ended up with a head covered in batter earning mirth filled laughter from Wendy.

"Nice dye job Dip." Wendy said as she removed the bowl. "Do you want me to call my dad and ask if we can come over for breakfast?"

"Think he'll mind?" Dipper asked as he leaned his head over the sink to let excess batter drip off.

"Dad loves making breakfast." Wendy assured him.

"Can I invite Dean over? He asked me if I wanted to meet him for breakfast and this sounds like a perfect opportunity." Mabel asked.

"Sure, my dad always makes extra." Wendy said before tossing Dipper a towel to dry his hair.

"Cool I'll text him the address." Mabel said. "I think he wanted to meet me at a diner for breakfast but I think this will be fine."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Breakfast was not fine at the Corduroy house. All of Wendy's brothers were chasing a Raccoon around the kitchen as it make a huge mess.

"I'm sorry Pumpkin this critter is ornery!" Dan shouted as he tried catching it and failed spectacularly.

"Oh no... Dean's gonna see this and think I'm a weirdo like you Dipper!" Mabel said while tears welled in her eyes.

"Hey..."

"GRRRrrr..." Wendy was fed up. "IS THIS WHAT MOM LEFT US AS?! A BUNCH OF MORONS CHASING A RACCOON WHILE IT MAKES A WAR ZONE OUT OF HER KITCHEN?!"

Wendy's scream got the Corduroy men to stop and Dipper opened the door to let the critter flee to safety.

"Alright boys we've got a guest coming for breakfast in 8 minutes! I wanna see this place spotless I wanna see Bacon Eggs Homefries Waffles Fresh Fruit!" Wendy shouted at her brothers who were thoroughly confused.

"Am I speaking french?!" Wendy shouted before pulling out her Bang Bang Shooting Gashat. "Don't make me use this!"

Wendy's brothers immediately panicked and did what she said, scrambling to appease their angry older sister.

"Nice job baby girl." Dan said proudly. "Your mom would be proud."

"I know she would." Wendy said hugging her father.

Dean arrived at the Corduroy house a tad confused.

"Am I at the right address?" Dean asked.

"Hey Dean! This is the right place alright!" Mabel said excitedly.

"You're Manly Dan!" Dean said pointing at the red haired behemoth.

"I am. What of it?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so." Dan said as he served up bacon eggs homefries and Waffles to each plate.

A light conversation started after everyone was seated. Dean introduced himself, turns out he and his family moved to Gravity Falls after Christmas and were settling in nicely.

"So you guys stay at the Mystery Shack?" Dean asked.

"I stay at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Wendy live their, they work for our Grunkle Stanford." Mabel explained after swallowing some homefries.

"Isn't that place a sham?" Dean asked.

"You'd be surprised." Wendy commented before eating some bacon.

After breakfast and a big hug for Wendy from Dan the four teens went to the Mystery Shack to see a few tourists pull up.

"Wow... this place is a piece of junk!" Dean said.

"Well Grunkle Stan IS rather cheap. He eats mysterious brown meat from cans he has no idea of their origin." Mabel explained.

Just then a rush of air swept by and a large imposing figure landed near them knocking Dean over. The Large figure loomed over Dean before Screeching loudly terrifying him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dean screamed hands up defensively hoping to be spared.

"Alright Griffin you scared him enough." Wendy said as the figure stepped back revealing its identity as Griffin the Griffon.

"What?"

"Nice scare you gave him pal." Wendy said as she petted Griffins head as he happily accepted the praise.

"Yo-yo-you... you have a real life Griffon?" Dean asked bewildered.

"Yep. He stays on the roof, keeps an eye on the shack for us. Half the Tourists think he's Animatronic the other half thinks he's real. He really pulls in the customers." Dipper explained before helping Dean up.

Wendy looked at her phone before motioning to Dipper.

"Ford has something he wants to show us." Wendy whispered as Mabel started showing Dean the museum.

Dipper and Wendy slipped behind the vending machine and descended the stairs to the lab.

"Ah Excellent. Now as you know I've been out of touch with the scientific community being in other dimensions and all. But I have since re-established communications with my old contacts." Ford said pulling up information on his newer, significantly less bulky computer. "The sightings of this cryptid are usually few and far apart to get any real data on it. But lately sightings of Navajo Skin Walkers have arisen lately and now is a great time to investigate."

"Skin Walkers?" Wendy asked.

"The description of Navajo Skin Walkers is very vague. Some have said that they resemble friends and loved ones to a degree and later realize that they're in a trance following the Skin Walkers to their doom." Ford explained.

"So do they wear skin?" Dipper asking the obvious question.

"I know what you're thinking, no they don't wear human skin... at least no tale I've heard of them says they do. Mostly the skin of local animals. They're incredibly fast, incredibly tough and incredibly terrifying. How they lure people away to do god knows what can only be explained by Hypnosis. Stories I've heard of these tell that they can keep pace with a vehicle going 85 on the highway." Ford elaborated.

"This doesn't sound like something we should be taking Mabel with us to investigate." Dipper said.

"I agree. But we still need to be able to document if these things ARE real or not. That's why, because we won't be leaving the country, I'll be going with you. Since you won't need Soos to translate Spanish for you he can stay here." Ford said.

"Do we still need Pacifica and Tyrone?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. Tyrones filming has proven to be quite excellent and I don't want to hear Pacifica complain we left the state in the RV without her. That and her marksmanship on the Laser Turret is quite good." Ford elaborated.

"We're taking the RV?"

"Yes. Have Traffic Laws changed in the past 30 years?" Ford asked.

"I don't think so." Dipper answered.

"Excellent. We'll leave in a week. We should be back a week and a half after that." Ford said before starting a list of supplies.

Dipper and Wendy returned to Deans Surprise and Mabels disappointment.

"You guys are leaving again? I just got here!" Mabel complained.

"Mabel we're leaving in a week for a week and a half at most. The Time will fly by and we will be back before you know it." Dipper assured her.

"And we're not leaving the country just the State." Wendy added.

"But Tyrone and Pacifica are leaving too." Mabel whined.

"But Soos Melody and Stan will be here." Dipper replied.

"Wait how many Stans ARE here?" Dean asked.

"Two. Stanley and Stanford. They're twins like us." Mabel answered.

"So Dean can I trust you to keep an eye on Mabel for me while I'm gone?" Dipper asked.

"That sounds good to me." Dean replied before looking at his watch. "Christ! I'm gonna be late for work! Gotta go!"

Dean booked it outside got on his bike and left.

"Well he seemed nice." Wendy said before heading outside to take Dipper tree climbing as part of his training with her.

Dipper followed Wendy up the trees she climbed.

"Nice job babe! You're really getting good." Wendy complimented.

"I'm almost as fast as you."

"No you're not. I'm going pretty slow for myself. But you gotta have a reason to catch up." Wendy said noogieing Dippers head as it reached her height.

Both jumped down and landed on their feet with Dipper a little shooken up, it's better than when they started climbing trees and Dipper fell over after landing on his feet in pain.

"Still tingles." Dipper commented.

After climbing 5 more trees Dipper and Wendy headed to Pacificas mansion. After the passing of Preston and Priscilla Pacifica made an immediate stop to the elaborate and expensive to maintain hedge art. The Peacocks were sold to new owners that actually wanted them and the grass is mowed by local kids that want to make extra money over the summer rather than expensive gardeners that charge out the nose. Dipper and Wendy entered through the Garage and passed the Cars Pacifica promised them when they were both old enough to drive. Wendy asked for the 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T in Green while Dipper eyed the Cherry Red 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429.

When Wendy opened the door to the Mansion they heard some giggling down the hall. Wendy motioned for Dipper to take his shoes off like she did. The young couple creeped down the hall quietly to find Pacifica kissing Tyrone on the couch as the TV is left on ignored. Wendy slowly loomed over the back and...

"RRRAAAWWRRR!"

"AAAAHH!"

Both Tyrone and Pacifcia fell off the couch in a panic screaming for their lives.

"DIPPER! Why didn't you stop her?!" Pacifica complained.

"Like I could?" Dipper asked helping Pacifica up.

"So what brings you guys here?" Tyrone asked.

"We're here to tell you we've got another work trip, this time to New Mexico and Arizona." Wendy replied.

"Not both states, but to Native reservations in both." Dipper elaborated. "We're gonna look for Skin Walkers."

"Is Mabel coming?" Tyrone asked, a little worried.

"No, neither Ford or I were very keen on her coming with us. But with Soos Stan and Melody keeping her company while we're gone she'll be fine.

"Last time you and Ford said she'd be fine she plunged the town into Chaos." Pacifica noted.

"She can't do that this time... I think." Dipper replied before becoming a little worried.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 26 PLEASE review. I enjoy reading reviews.


	27. Chapter 27

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So you're really going to let Grunkle Ford modify your dads Yacht?" Tyrone asked Pacifica.

"Yes I am. I do like it, but Melody is right we need water transport since Ford's earthbound until Stan can clear up the No Fly List he got them both stuck with." Pacifica explained. "Besides the Yacht is designed to endure harsh storms when the defensive casings are released, we'll be pretty safe there."

"Think we could go for a day trip on it before the modifications?" Tyrone asked.

"Sure. Sometime before the excursion?"

"Knowing Mabel let's plan it being whatever day Dean has off." Wendy said.

"Who's Dean?" Pacifica asked.

"A boy-"

"Of course..." Pacifica replied. "Sure we'll go out on his day off."

"We should invite Candy and Grenda too. I be they'll like it." Dipper suggested.

Pacifica called the Shipyard where the Yacht was kept and informed them of the possibility of departure in the following week.

"I just thought of something." Wendy said abruptly. "After your parents died, did you ever go into their room?"

"Oh my god no! It's been 4 months!" Pacifica said before leaving the foyer, then coming back. "Come on guys!"

All 4 Teenagers headed for the Master Bedroom and found it looking pristine. Each teen rooted through drawers and closets looking for anything of value and treasured by Pacificas late parents.

"Geez look at all the rocks your mom had!" Wendy said opening Priscillas Jewelry Box.

"My mom liked expensive sparkly things." Pacifica noted before Dipper pulled out her fathers Rolex watches. "Dad too."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Wendy asked Dipper.

"Give each boy at school a Rolex and girl a set of Diamond Earrings and Necklace so everyone has a college scholarship?" Dipper answered.

"As generous as that sounds, no. I mean that is a good thought but then everyone at school will grill Pacifica for valuables." Wendy explained. "I was thinking we keep some of these valuables such as the earrings rings and necklaces for the girls and the watches for the guys.

Dipper Tyrone and Pacifica smiled at that thought.

"Anything else we don't want we sell." Wendy explained further.

"Sounds like a plan." Pacifica said trying on her mother jewelry to see which ones she liked and didn't.

Dipper and Tyrone looked for watches and signet rings which Preston had quite a number of. Sadly a large number of them had P N engraved on them so those were worthless to Dipper and his doppelganger, the ones without Prestons initials were nicked by the teen boys to keep.

"Oh! Pocket watches!" Dipper said pulling out a number of them. "Think Grunkle Ford would appreciate a Pocket Watch?"

"I think so." Tyrone replied as he grabbed all the un-engraved ones for keeping.

Wendy went to the master bathroom to try on a pair of earrings when she saw the shower.

"Hey Pacifica! Mind if I use your moms really expensive soaps and shampoos?!"

"No. Are you dirty? You don't smell!" Pacifica replied.

"No, but I've been using Stans discount soaps." Wendy answered.

"That's reason enough for me. Jump in." Pacifica said before trying on her mother rings.

"Hey Tyrone."

"Yeah bro?"

"Did you get a hold of Pacificas mothers engagement ring?" Dipper asked.

"No. Pacifica had the two of them buried butt naked with her mother wearing her engagement and wedding rings. She said she doesn't want any reminders of them in her future." Tyrone said. "I respect that about her, leaving her old life behind. I really love her, she treated me like a person that night."

"She is really nice now that she doesn't have her previous expectations looming over her." Dipper said finding another signet ring. "Think you'll move in here when you graduate?"

"Not sure right now. Grandpa Ford is okay with me staying over when it gets late." Tyrone said.

10 minutes later.

"WOOO! That was a pleasant shower..." Wendy said before flopping on top of the bed in a towel.

"Wow Wendy you smell amazing!" Dipper said after she put her clothes back on and Dipper sat next to her taking in her aroma. "So nice..."

Dipper smelled her hair and started kissing her shoulder.

"Down boy! Save that for later." Wendy said drying her hair with a towel.

"What can I say? A Wet Wendy is a sexy Wendy... That was less creepy in my head." Dipper admitted.

"Enough you dork!" Wendy said pulling her boots on. "Let's get these things back to the shack so Stan can smell halfway decent."

Everyone bagged their swag from Pacificas parents room and headed downstairs. Pacifica called Dipper Tyrone and Wendy a cab sending them home. But not even a minute down the road Tyrones phone rang, it was Ford asking them to bring Pacifica over. So Wendy volunteered to go back and bring Pacifica to the Shack. When they arrived in the cab and Pacificas moped everyone gathered in the Laboratory.

"Alright everyone in one week we are heading out to the Arizona New Mexico border area to research Skinwalkers, but according to my calculations that will take over 20 hours of pure driving which I am too old to do. So instead we are going to stay at a hotel in Las Vegas on the way." Ford explained before the door burst open from Stan bursting in.

"Did you say Las Vegas?! Sixer you gotta let me come with you!" Stan begged.

"Stanley we aren't researching slot machines." Ford protested.

"No just let me come I'll stay in Vegas!" Stan begged some more.

"Mr Pines we need you here to be Mabels Guardian while we are away." Wendy explained.

"Mabel's not going with you?" Stan asked.

"Not this time no. We have eye witnesses to the Skinwalkers this time, last time we just had a lot of drained goat activity to go by for the Chupacabra trip." Dipper explained.

"So? What's the deal with Skinwalkers?" Stan asked.

"Stanley! These things are incredibly dangerous. Reaching speeds of up to 85 MPH and and hypnotic trances put on victims to lure them to their demise, Mabel would be the first picked off. I don't want to have to call her parents and tell them Mabel died and all they have left is their son!" Ford explained.

"Hot Belgian Waffles! And you're bringing four OTHER teenagers with you?" Stan asked accusingly.

"Four teenagers I can trust to not wander off. Pacifica will be in the RV at all times manning the laser turret during night fall."

Pacifica did a finger gun gesture.

"Dipper and Wendy have the power to actually fight these terrors and get genetic samples if trapping one proves pointless."

Dipper and Wendy hold hands while twirling their Gashats.

"Tyrone's camera work is incredible, and I'll be guarding him personally." Ford explained further. "I have basic first aid training so any injuries the kids sustain will be tended to."

"Alright just get them home safely."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

5 hours later.

"Yeah? Okay. Yep. I'll see you there. Bye." Mabel said into her phone.

"Who was that?" Melody asked behind the counter.

"That was Dean, I asked him what his next day off was and he said Friday. It's gonna be Sunny and beautiful and perfect for a BOAT TRIP!" Mabel shouted in glee.

"So we're going to take Pacificas Yacht out to sea for the day?" Melody asked.

"YEP! PAZ!" Mabel shouted before looking for her blonde friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 27. Please Review


	28. Chapter 28

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At 9pm the day before everyone loaded up in the RV and Stan drove the entire way to the Oregon Shore where the Northwest Yacht was stored when not in use. Stan has since improved his eyesight considerably by getting prescription eyeglasses that Ford forced him to get. The pair he wore before were a cheap pair with plastic frames he never bothered to get proper lenses and used the see through plastic that came with the frames as lenses, which explained his terrible driving. After many hours of driving they arrived at the Pacific Ocean ready to shove off while Stan gets a good nap so he can enjoy the sea later in the day.

"This thing is enormous!" Dean said in awe.

"Yeah, Pacifica's family is loaded." Mabel said as she tied her shoes.

"Correction, I'm loaded. My family is dead." Pacifica said before leaving the RV to talk to the Dockmaster.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Dean apologized.

"Don't be, they were jerks." Pacifica assured Dean before walking off.

"I was tutoring Pacifica in Algebra one night and baked some cookies when her parents came home from a function and they each had an allergic reaction to the Peanuts in them." Wendy said before getting out of the RV and looking around seeing the Yacht attendants secure the RV to the Cargo bay of the Yacht.

"They had it coming though. When Pacifica would disobey them they'd hit her." Dipper elaborated.

"Wow. You wouldn't know with how happy she is." Dean whispered in shock.

"We're her family now. And she's a better person because of it." Mabel said as she explored the Yacht. "Holy Shrimp!"

Mabel got up to the kitchen and found a table of cocktail shrimp ready for eating.

"Oh... Jumbo." Grenda said as she and Candy arrived behind Mabel.

"Would Ms Pines Chui and Grendanator care to sample the shrimp early?" Asked James the Kitchen attendant as he held a plate of spare shrimp.

"Yes please!" Grenda said grabbing shrimp.

"Neat." Candy sampled some Shrimp as well.

After getting everyone situated Ford had the Yacht set sail, despite it not possessing a sail. Meanwhile Tyrone was very nervous about being on a boat in the ocean but tried to keep it from everyone for Pacificas sake, too bad she saw right through it.

"Babe what's wrong?" Pacifica asked as Tyrone sat on a couch nervous.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't pull that bull on me Tyrone. I know you better than that. Is it the water?"

"Yeah kinda. Being made of paper for a good part of my life and knowing I'll die if I make contact with it is terrifying then seeing 4 get turned to stone fall in the Lake... he died right then and there cause the minute Bill died so did 4." Tyrone confessed. "The Amber Sap turned me fully human but I still haven't been fully submerged in water. Showers are okay but the Ocean scares me."

"It's alright babe, you don't have to go in the water." Pacifica assured her boyfriend before kissing his bare forehead, the magic copier copied Dippers appearance that it saw, the Birthmark was unseen by the copier and left Tyrone and all the other copies unmarked.

Soos and Melody stayed in the lower deck to watch the hypnotic ocean from under the surface from the port holes.

"It's so pretty Soos." Melody said looking at the fish.

"I wonder if we will see a mermaid?" Soos asked.

"I doubt that highly Soos. They prefer warmer waters and tropical fish to eat. Neither of which can be found here." Ford said as he came down to check up on Stan. "Maybe an Orca."

"I like Orcas." Melody said before looking back out the port hole with Soos hoping to see one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a few hours the Yacht crossed into International Waters and everyone celebrated. After Ford dropped anchor Stan woke up from his nap he and Ford took to some Fishing while Dipper and Wendy took to scuba diving off the boat. Swimming around in the water near the boat was scary and exhilarating, though both made sure to stay away from the area Ford and Stan were fishing. Meanwhile Mabel and Dean each relaxed on an inflateable chair in the Yachts Poo, yes there is a pool on the yacht.

"This is awesome." Dean said sipping at a fruit smoothie.

"I know. Cool Ocean breeze above warm pool water below..." Mabel said happily.

"So you don't want to go with your brother on that trip Saturday?" Dean asked.

"I want to go but they don't want me to come along 'for my own safety!' they say." Mabel replied.

"Well I don't want you to go either." Dean said abruptly. "I'm just starting to get to know you and then you go on a trip, I'd be pretty upset."

"Really?"

"Yeah you're really pretty and very sweet. Plus if you're in Arizona or New Mexico you can't come with me to the movies Monday." Dean said finishing his drink.

Mabel accepted a new smoothie before realizing what Dean said.

"Did you just ask me out to the movies?" Mabel asked.

"...yes." Dean replied shyly while reaching for another smoothie.

"It's a date then." Mabel said before drinking her smoothie from her straw and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes.

Half an hour after Wendy and Dipper took their dive they returned to the Yacht and joined everyone for lunch, mini sandwiches and assorted Hors d'oeuvres. While everyone was eating Stan stayed with his fishing pole.

"I'm gonna catch something big if it kills me!"

Mabel was kind enough to bring Stan some Bacon Wrapped Shrimp and a Lemonade.

"Thanks pumpkin."

"Look everyone Dolphins!" Candy cried as she pointed off port side.

"They look funny though." Grenda mentioned.

"Those are Northern Right Whale Dolphins. They lack a fin on their backs but otherwise are perfectly normal." Dipper mentioned as he looked through a pair of binoculars before handing them to Candy.

"So Majestic." Candy said before handing the Binoculars to Genda then Mabel Pacifica Dean and Melody.

"Hey dudes! Who want to light some totally illegal fireworks off the boat?" Soos offered.

"HEY! I was saving those for later tonight!" Stan protested.

"Let them have their fun besides we need to be ashore at 5 to get home before midnight." Ford assured his brother with a can of Pitt Cola.

Just then Stans fishing pole started pulling. Stan gripped it tightly and started reeling as the teens gathered close to see Stans catch. After 3 minutes of reeling and slack Stan finally pulled up a large Coho Salmon. Stan proudly held the fish up for Ford to take a picture when it started flailing and smacked Candy in the face knocking her glasses off and her into the water.

"CANDY!" Grenda hollered in fright. "Someone save her!"

Wendy grabbed rope secured to the boat and tied it to Dippers ankle.

"You're up babe. You still have your wet suit on." Wendy said as she securely fastened the knot.

Dipper took a running start before jumping off the boat into the Pacific Ocean. Not long after Dipper dove into the water the rope was tugged signaling that he had Candy and could be pulled up. The two teens breached the surface and Dipper dragged Candys limp body onto the boat. Ford checked for a Pulse while Mabel performed mouth to mouth.

"She has a pulse!" Ford said before Candy started coughing up water.

"Candy we were so worried!" Mabel cried out in joy.

"I'm cold..." Candy whimpered.

"James Hot Chocolate and a whole lot of it!" Pacifica ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Tyrone get Candy a blanket to warm her up." Pacifica said to her boyfriend.

"On it." Tyrone said before he went to get a blanket from the RV.

"I do not want to go back into the ocean." Candy said.

"Don't worry hun, you don't have to." Wendy assured her.

Tyrone took Candy into the entertainment center of the Yacht to warm up after turning the heat up 5 degrees.

"I'm so cold... This was really sweet of you Dip- I mean Tyrone." Candy corrected herself.

"It's alright just try not to do that in the future." Tyrone assured her.

"I'm so glad Dippers selflessness stayed with you." Candy said as she sipped her Hot Chocolate.

"You stay right here and watch something on TV. If you're not all better by the time Dinner is served I'll bring you something okay?" Tyrone said.

"Thank you." Candy said before hugging Tyrone.

Tyrone got up and headed for the door when Pacifica poked her head in.

"Hey Candy I've got your glasses." Pacifica said holding up Candys Glasses.

"Thank you so much. Glad they didn't fall in the ocean with me." Candy said putting her glasses on.

After everyone settled down from Candys incident Stan started gutting and grilling the fish he caught.

"This is gonna be tasty!" Stan said throwing his fish on the grill.

After Stan started grilling his catch Soos started lighting up Fireworks for everyone to enjoy, Dipper even set up the TV in the entertainment center to show the fireworks to Candy who was still nursing her hot chocolates James provided for her. Both Dipper and Wendy and Pacifica and Tyrone kissed when the big fireworks went off. But the sun started to set as the Yacht headed back to shore and was returned to the Dock when the day started.

"So what are your plans for the Yacht when it comes time to modify it?" Pacifica asked Ford.

"Sonar, computers, and plenty of defensive measures. There are a lot of dangerous things in the Ocean Humanity hasn't fully admitted to existing. We're going find them all and travel the world Pacifica, and you're coming with us." Ford said proudly.

"I am? Then I'm gonna have to get used to the weirder stuff." Pacifica said.

"Naked Stan it is." Wendy quipped.

"OH GOD!" Pacifica shrieked as she buried her face in Tyrones chest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 28 Please Review


	29. Chapter 29

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Early morning Monday Ford Dipper Wendy Tyrone and Pacifica left Gravity Falls for the first leg of their Journey, Las Vegas Nevada. The trip took well over 10 hours with the occasional stop so Ford could use the bathroom, as a man of an advanced age he does not have the luxury of holding anything in. Arriving at the gamblers haven around 5 everyone got out to figure out where they were going to go.

"Pacifica you mentioned you had some things of your fathers you wanted to sell at a Pawn Shop?" Ford asked after stepping out of the RV and feeling the heat. "Woo! It is hot!"

"Yeah we found some stuff in my parents bedroom that we can sell." Pacifica said before pulling her phone out and searching for Pawn shops. "Let's go to this one. Gold and Silver, sounds like my kind of place."

"Yeah we're here. We're safe but it is incredibly hot. Tell Soos I'll get him a poncho or something." Dipper said into his phone. "Yeah. Okay bye Mabel."

Dipper looked up.

"That was Mabel."

"We figured babe." Wendy said as they shuffled back into the RV and Ford drove to the Pawn shop.

As they went inside they found the place to be more akin to a museum than a Pawn Shop. Inside were glass displays with all sorts of things from Jewelry to antique toys to fine China. Soon the group found someone to talk to about their stuff.

"Hi Welcome to the Gold and Silver Pawn Shop, I'm Rick how can I help you?"

Just then Ford noticed the full name on the name tag.

"Harrison? Are you related to a Richard Harrison?" Ford asked.

"My full name is Richard Harrison unless you're referring to my father?" Rick asked.

"Bit of a curmudgeon and in the navy?" Ford inquired.

"Hey Dad come up here I think someone here knows you." Rick cried.

"What's the hubbub...? Filbrick is that you?" The Old Man asked.

"Close but no Cigar Old Man." Ford said holding up his hand and wiggling all 6 of his fingers.

"Well I'll be. Little Stanford Pines you got awfully big in the 43 years since I last saw you."

"You know him dad?" Rick asked.

"Know him? Son if it weren't for this 6 fingered fool and his idiot twin brother you wouldn't be standing here." Richard said happily. "Your mother was a local at Glass Shard Beach when I was discharged and I was an employee at his fathers Pawn Shop. Every week I took your mother out for a date but struggled to save enough money for an engagement ring but Stanford and his brother stole one from the shop for me and the rest is history."

Ford and Richard retired to the back to catch up while Pacifica and the rest stayed to make a deal.

"So what do you have for me?" Rick asked.

"We are here to sell some of my late parents valuables." Pacifica said.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"No don't be, they were monsters. Here we go." Pacifica said as she hoisted up the case with the jewelry.

"Hoowee! This is a lot of Jewelry!" Rick said in surprise. "Does it have historical value or something?"

"No just trying to make some extra money." Pacifica answered truthfully.

Rick had one of his employees evaluate the jewelry with Pacifica while Tyrone Dipper and Wendy looked around. Wendy loved the old school framed movie posters while Dipper and Tyrone were in awe at the antique firearms. After the Jewelry was appraised and a deal was made Ford and Richard came out after reminiscing.

"Well it's getting late and the kids need to get something to eat before we check into a hotel." Ford said.

"Oh don't think you're getting away that easily Stanford. I'm due to clock out soon and I was gonna go there for Dinner afterwards, you and the kids are coming with me to the Smokehouse BBQ." Richard insisted. "Rick make sure Chumlee doesn't sit on my chair."

"Will do pops." Rick said.

The two old men and 4 teenagers went to Las Vegas's Smokehouse BBQ and thoroughly enjoyed a Dinner of Ribs. After Dinner Ford and Richard parted ways after exchanging their contact information.

"It was really great to see you again Stanford."

"And I you Richard."

Afterwards the group ended up staying at the Wynn, Ford got settled in and ready to map out their travel itinerary while the teens took a swim in the pool as the sun started to set. After the teens finished swimming they retired to their rooms both sets of couples settled into bed ready for the events to unfold the following day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 29. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tyrone Pacifica and Ford woke up the following morning and got ready to leave when they approached Dipper and Wendy's room when they heard a strange sound coming from inside.

"Oh why did I wait to let you inside me?" Wendy said in a satisfied manner.

"You're the one that wanted to abstain. I kept telling you it's fine to do it." Dipper replied oblivious to the audience outside the door.

"We should have done this a while ago. So delicious and feels so right." Wendy said before audibly kissing Dipper.

Meanwhile in the hotel hall.

"You don't think they're actually doing it, do you?" Pacifica asked Ford.

"They told us they're holding off till Dipper's 18 so they don't break any laws." Ford replied.

"Actually the Oregon age of consent is 14 with an opposite gender partner at a minimum of 3 year difference in age." Tyrone added.

Both looked at him in shock.

"What? I'm just as inquisitive as Dipper and well read." Tyrone replied. "The only difference is my hair is now orange, I can't use a Gamer Driver, I don't have the birthmark, and my girlfriend is a blonde."

Ford then started trying to open the door and knocking on it.

"Dipper Wendy you stop that right now and open the door! You're not old enough to do that yet!" Ford yelled.

Dipper opened the door holding a candy bar and the three could see Wendy on the bed with candy wrappers next to her.

"Aww man! We were trying to not let Pacifica find out!" Wendy complained.

"That you two were having sex?" Pacifica asked.

"What? No! Mini fridge candies." Dipper admitted.

"Aw you jerks that's gonna cost like $30!" Pacfica complained before snatching the remaining candy bars on the bed before putting them back.

"My nutty bars!" Wendy pouted.

"So you two didn't...?" Ford embarrassingly asked.

"Didn't what?" Wendy asked.

"It sounded like you two were having sex." Tyrone said abruptly.

"It di... Oh dear lord. Dipper we sounded post coital." Wendy said proudly.

"Yeah but we're not going to do it till I'm 18 and it's legal." Dipper replied.

"In California, in Oregon it's 14 with someone a maximum of 3 years more advanced than you." Tyrone said frankly waiting by the door.

"It is?!" Dipper asked shocked.

"We could do it at the end of the Summer Dipper!" Wendy said happily.

"Wendy please just because you can doesn't mean you should. If you two really need to blow off some steam please keep it to heavy... Heavy... I don't know the phrase." Ford admitted.

"It's called heavy Petting." Pacifica said making sure Wendy's clothes were all packed.

"Really? Well restrict it to that for the time being son if you absolutely have to." Ford requested. "We need to get going before the traffic gets bad."

One by one the intrepid investigative crew entered the Elevator taking them down. At the service desk the hostess checked them out with Ford signing out and handing him the receipt while quickly sending a text message on her phone behind the counter. As the group went outside they saw the RV brought out for them when suddenly a Van drove up and 4 men in suits rushed out and stuck a bag on Ford before grabbing his arms and legs carrying him into the Van.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Wendy demanded putting her Gamer Driver on and taking out two Gashats.

BANG BANG SHOOTING!

JET COMBAT!

"HENSHIN!" Wendy cried flying off chasing the Van down the street.

Dipper meanwhile put his own Driver on and looked at Tyrone and Pacifica.

"You two call the police and get someplace safe!" Dipper instructed before transforming himself and summoning the Bakusou Bike. "I'd say stay in the RV but it's hot and Grunkle Ford has the keys!

Brave rode off in pursuit of the Van driving off to the abandoned industrial park.

'How cliche?' Brave thought catching up with Snipe flying above.

Brave pulled out his phone and called the Police.

"Yes, hello? Las Vegas Police Department? I saw a windowless van head for the abandoned Industrial Park. Sorry gotta go!" Brave hung up the phone as Snipe dropped down and discarded the Jet Combat armor.

"Got a plan?" Snipe asked.

"They've chained the doors closed, clearly they don't want Grunkle Ford to leave." Brave noted from a distance.

"Do you want me coming in there with you gun blazing?" Snipe asked.

"I'd rather you switch the Gashacon Magnum to Rifle Mode and be my back up." Brave said. "Back. And up."

Brave pointed up at the Water Tower. And with that Snipe sprinted and took bounding leaps up to the top of the water tower. Once Snipe reached the top Brave headed for the door. Meanwhile inside...

"I'm telling you I'm Stanford Pines! I'm Stanley's twin brother!" Ford protested.

"And I said shut up! You pulled that last time!" The Thug replied.

"I can prove I'm not Stanley, I have 6 fingers on both of my hands! If you'd just untie me I can show you!" Ford elaborated.

"And be distracted by a fake 6th finger so you sucker punch me and flee? Not again old man! I let you escape one more time I won't live to see tomorrow! Now be quiet and take your murdering like a man!" The Thug replied before kicking Ford.

By the third kick the main door burst open sending both doors flying. In walked Brave before he held up what looked like a key fob and clicked it twice.

"Okay Assholes! I'm going to give you two options! One let the old man go and come out quietly with your hands on your head, Two refuse and I'll kick each of your asses, and maybe cut off some limbs with my sword of fire. What is it going to be?!" Brave asked.

"I say we shoot him!" One of the Thugs said all but one pulled their guns out ready to fire.

"Two it is!" Brave said raising the Gashacon Sword.

The numerous thugs unloaded their clips at Brave who didn't even flinch as they just bounced off his incredibly durable armor and body suit, but as that was happening Brave swiped at the weapons slicing them and punching elbowing and kicking the various thugs around him knocking them out. Meanwhile the one thug that didn't pull his gun out was trying to make a call.

"Why are all the phones dead? They're connected to their chargers!" Said the lone Thug. "Whatever, he's after you so you're my ticket out of here."

The thug pulled Stanford up and held his gun to Stanfords head.

"Back off man! I'll shoot him! We were planning on killing him anyways!"

"Okay put the gun down or you're going to regret it!" Brave told the thug.

"All you've got is a sword! A freaky sword, but it still can't reach me!"

"I can't reach you, but my back up can!" Brave said dropping the Gashacon Sword before a single shot flies through a window pane hits the thug in the back of his hand going through it and his shoulder opposite the shot hand, sending the gun flying.

"AAGGHH!" The Thug cried out in pain.

"Dipper! Quick! Untie me!" Ford begged before getting his wish. "Now get out of here before the police arrive!"

"One quick thing though." Brave said pulling out the Taddle Quest Gashat and holding up the Dual Gashat.

TADDLE FANTASY!

DUAL GASHATTO!

TADDLE MEGURU RPG TADDLE FANTASY!

"Don't you usually say something about levels when you do that?" Ford asked.

"Intimidation purposes, lets the threat know what kind of danger they're up against."

As the Demonic armor settled on Brave his Visor eyes glowed red before grasping the shot Thugs head.

"Alright I've got their bosses address." Brave said as the sound of Police sirens were heard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Las Vegas Police!" Police officers screamed as they barged into the warehouse only to find a single older man standing over several knocked out thugs and one shot one.

"Greetings officers, I've left you some presents." Ford boasted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper and Wendy returned to the Hotel where the RV was still parked and Pacifica and Tyrone came out of the Hotels office where a police officer was dragging the hostess was being taken in for questioning about alerting the local mafia of a target. After a total of 3 hours delay from Fords kidnapping the group was able to finally leave Las Vegas for one of the many Native American reservations in the Arizona and New Mexico border area.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 30. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The drive from Las Vegas was an emotionally charged one.

"What the hell Stanley?! You pulled the fake finger bit to get out of something you got burned on in Vegas?!" Ford yelled into his new Smart Phone.

"I'm sorry Sixer, but it was that or I die! Would you rather I died?" Stan asked over the phone.

"No but you could have been smarter and not cheat a gang leader in a game of cards!"

"Funny thing is I didn't! I had a great hand, he just didn't believe me that it was legit."

Their arguing continued for quite a while. In the meantime the teenagers were getting ready.

"Tyrone your taser charging?" Dipper asking.

"Check." Tyrone replied. "Knuckle Duster?"

"Check." Dipper replied.

"Hot girlfriends that are incredibly helpful?" Pacifica asked.

"Check!" Wendy replied before high five-ing Pacifica.

After a few hours of driving, and arguing with Stan, Ford pulled over to get Gas and some electrolyte filled drinks. When everyone got out the heat hit them like a brick wall.

"WHOA!"

"AHH!"

"UGHH!"

"It hurts!" Dipper Tyrone Pacifica and Wendy complained in order.

"That's it I'm taking my shirt off!" Wendy said turning around and pulling her flannel shirt off as she re-entered the RV followed by Pacifica.

"I think we should follow their example." Tyrone said pulling his shirt off and revealing some muscle build.

"Wow I look good." Dipper said taking his shirt off.

"As do I." Tyrone replied.

"Okay boys! Get ready!" Wendy called from inside before she and Pacifica stepped outside revealing the two of them wearing bikinis and short shorts over their bottoms.

Both Dipper and Tyrone were awestruck and drooling a little bit.

"I'd have to say this was a great idea." Wendy said adjusting her forest green bikini top.

"A complete success." Pacifica replied straightening her lakefoam green bikini top.

Both girls got a good look at their boyfriends and noticed their muscles glistening with sweat.

"Oh... shiny muscles." Pacifica noted.

"As if I didn't need another reason to be attracted to him." Wendy said earning a light slap from Dipper.

"Wow it is hot. I'm glad we didn't take Mabel, her Sweaters would be soaked by now." Dipper mentioned.

"Why does she wear them?" Pacifica asked.

"She learned how to knit sweaters years ago. And prides herself in making a new one each day. It's when she doesn't you know something is up." Dipper explained.

"Wow." Pacifica said. "I did like the one she gave me, it was comfy."

The teens went inside the Gas Station convenience store and picked out some snacks and frozen treats while Ford pumped the gas.

"Hey Wendy look sunglasses!" Pacifica called to her friend.

"Nice." Wendy said picking a stylish pair.

They each paid for their respective products and headed back to the RV where Ford was still pumping gas.

"Did you kids remember to get water?" Ford asked.

"I guess we forgot, babe take my stuff." Pacifica said handing her snack and Ice Cream to Tyrone before heading back into the convenience store for Water.

"Pacifica's really changed since the day you materialized from that printer." Dipper said to Tyrone as the two boys Ford and Wendy were alone outside the Gas Station.

"How bad was she?" Tyrone asked.

"She was very petty and used to things going her way. She paid McGucket to vote for her in a Dance contest just to beat Mabel cause she didn't immediately do what she wanted." Dipper explained. "She started being a good person the night of an annual party her parents throw, after helping lift a curse. Before that she rarely lifted a finger."

"I'm not complaining but why'd she fall for me?" Tyrone asked.

"Because you're essentially Dipper before he knew her as the mean person she was after she stopped being vicious. You liked her for her." Wendy added.

"Wow... So I'm a substitute?" Tyrone asked earning nods of agreement from Dipper and Wendy. "You know, I'm okay with that. Aside from 4 and Dipper Pacifica was the first person to actually treat me nicely. She stole a thing of Jerky from a Manotaur so I could eat something."

"How'd she do that?" Dipper asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't know. She asked me not to pry, she seemed very embarrassed about it." Tyrone elaborated.

Pacifica struggled to carry the large thing of bottled water to the RV and dropped it in front of her friends.

"What're you talking about?"

"You."

"Me? What about?"

"I was telling them about the time you did that thing you told me not to ask you about to get Jerky from that Manotaur." Tyrone said.

Pacifica blushed heavily which made her sweat even harder in the Arizona heat.

"Babe! Why'd you mention that?!" Pacifica asked with tears welling in her eyes.

"Because you were the subject of the conversation and it's the first story I have of you." Tyrone said hugging Pacificas hot and slightly sweaty body.

"That was really sweet Paz." Wendy assured her.

"What exactly did you do?" Dipper asked.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Pacifica snapped.

"Was it gross, humiliating, scary?" Dipper asked.

"...Yes." Pacifica answered simply before grabbing the case of water and taking it inside.

"See that?" Dipper asked his clone.

"See what? She put the water inside. Big deal." Tyrone replied.

"One year ago she would not have carried that thing in by herself, she would have made one of us do it or order a servant to do it." Dipper explained.

"Wow..." Tyrone said before going back into the RV.

"Come in to poke fun at me?" Pacifica said stocking the fridge with Water.

"No. Just this." Tyrone said before kissing her.

The kiss itself was short but very good.

"I'm really glad you found me and 4, if you didn't we'd probably be hiding in caves or hollowed out trees to escape the rain." Tyrone said honestly.

"Oh stop..." Pacifica said blushing.

"Still upset 4 got petrified and fell in the lake. No way he got out of there dry."

"But then I'd have to deal with the two of you fighting over me."

"Like you wouldn't have loved that."

"...Maybe."

Both teens started laughing at their banter as Dipper Wendy and Ford entered the RV ready to head out.

After everyone was settled in the RV headed out for the location of their informant, Clifton AZ.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile in Clifton AZ...

A Young teen was walking down an unusually empty street when he saw what appeared to be a woman run down an alley while a blouse fell to the ground. The young teenager rushed over to see the blouse was freshly stripped and down a corner in the alley he sees a slender hand holding a pair of white panties and fling them away as the arm is pulled behind the wall. The young teenager immediately puts two and two together and gets very excited before loosening his belt and unbuttons his jeans running down the corner in the alley. Little did he know fun was the furthest thing from happening to him. A bloodcurdling scream was heard as the teenager was never seen again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 31. Please review, and please spread by word of mouth.


	32. Chapter 32

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was late in the afternoon when the Paranormal Research Vehicle arrived in Clifton AZ but still daylight due to the summer. The Mining town looked rather bleak to the teenagers in the RV.

"Wow... and I thought Gravity Falls was boring..." Wendy said getting a curious look from Dipper. "Before you and Mabel got there."

"We're here to consult with my contact Dr Alfred Bejay. He emailed me that civilians have been gone missing lately and no trace of their bodies have been found." Ford explained.

"Sounds like they've just been kidnapped and murdered by serial killers." Pacifica offered her opinion.

"One would think that but the barren landscape and overall inactivity of the area means there are few hiding spots a corpse could be hidden, plus the soil changes to a distinctly different shade when disturbed unless rainfall happened which hasn't in 5 months." Ford countered.

"They're in a drought?" Wendy asked.

"No it's just the American Southwest." Ford explained.

"He's right, look at this satellite image of the town." Pacifica said holding up one of the laptops paired to the RVs WiFi.

"Yeah there really isn't ANYWHERE a serial killer could hide a body." Tyrone added.

Ford drove the group to the local community college where Dr Bejay worked. They arrived and asked the secretary of Dr Bejays office, and she pointed them in his direction.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Alfred Bejay?"

"Stanford Pines! It's about time! What took you so long?"

"A case of mistaken identity. Though I did end up putting some criminals in jail." Ford explained.

"Well come inside, and where is this team of paranormal investigators you spoke so highly of?" Dr Bejay asked.

"Oh right outside, kids come on in!" Ford called.

The Teens entered Dr Bejays office.

"These look like your grand kids and their girlfriends Stanford." Dr Bejay said.

"They are, but trust me they're good. I wouldn't bring them if they weren't going to help in any way." Ford assured Dr Bejay. "Kids introduce yourselves."

"I'm Dipper Pines, I'm Fords Great Nephew. I found Grunkle Fords Journal last summer and have dealt with the paranormal every day since then."

"I'm Wendy Corduroy, Dippers girlfriend and back up in a fight. My father is a lumberjack and trained me in survival and hunting. You need something tracked and taken down you see me."

"I am Tyrone Pines, I'm Ford's Grandson. I'm the new guy, I was sent to live with Grandpa at the end of last summer after my mother died in a car accident, I didn't even know I had a grandfather before then. I am in charge of the video and audio documentation."

"I'm Pacifica Northwest, Tyrone's girlfriend. I was a stuck up rich girl before meeting Dipper and Wendy. My parents were bigger stuck up socialites that died from a peanut allergy suffocating them. I contribute to my new family by having prior knowledge of exotic locations and paying for stuff with my families fortune."

"Well it's nice to meet you but I still think that 4 teenagers aren't enough to stop these wild beasts." Dr Bejay said.

"Do you want to show him kids?" Ford asked.

"Show me what?"

"We'll show him when things get hairy. We can't keep using that every time." Dipper retorted.

"True."

"Show me what?" Dr Bejay asked.

"In due time sir, for now has there been any Skinwalker activity in the past few days?" Ford asked.

"It's hard to tell really. Sometimes it looks like it could be an animal attack, or people getting lost in the woods, but it's gotten worse." Dr Bejay said.

"How worse?" Pacifica asked.

Dr Bejay looked at each of his guests with a mixture of sadness and fear.

"Bodies have been found with their skin completely missing."


	33. Chapter 33

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

To say Dipper and his friends were not phased by the images of skinless corpses would be an ugly ugly lie. Dipper and Tyrone threw up, Pacifica fainted, and Wendy shakily sat in a chair in shock.

"And I thought escaping ghosts was terrifying..." Wendy muttered.

"Are you kids okay?" Ford asked concerned for his charges.

"I'm good Grunkle Ford. That was just a lot to take in." Dipper said wiping vomit from his lips.

"Dr Bejay do you have any mouthwash?" Tyrone asked.

"Yes I do son." Dr Bejay replied handing a small bottle to him and looking at Ford. "Stanford do you still want to investigate this?"

"We're here and it's a very long drive home, we're going to see this through." Ford said.

"Alright." Dr Bejay said pulling out a map of the national forest north of Clifton. "I suspect that the Skinwalkers stay within the confines of the national forest north of here. Their exceeding speed and apparent stamina suggests traveling here is simple for them."

"So we're going camping?" Pacifica asked.

"In a way yes." Dr Bejay replied.

"Thank goodness we brought the RV." Pacifica sighed.

"I think we should head out, it'll take an hour or two to get to the campgrounds where I suspect Skinwalkers have been taking people have occurred and people without skin have been found." Dr Bejay said before putting his documents and map away.

"I'm going to head home, pack some clothes and camping supplies. I trust you want to get some food? We need to appear to be legitimate campers." Dr Bejay said getting up out of his chair.

"We can stock up on food. What do you like?" Dipper asked.

"Well I'm partial to Texas style Chili. No Beans." Dr Bejay replied.

"Cool We can use my dads recipe without beans." Wendy replied. "And this will make the trip home tolerable."

"Why are you looking at me?" Ford asked incredibly surprised.

"You're Stans twin brother, that means whatever reaction his body has to beans will be same reaction yours will have." Wendy replied. "I've been stuck in a hot building with that man the day after he had chili with no air conditioning or proper ventilation. It's not pleasant."

"Remind me to take my brother to see a doctor when we get back." Ford muttered.

So Dr Bejay headed home to pack clothes and camping supplies while Ford took the Teens to get food and toiletries. An hour later they met at Dr Bejays home and started heading to the Apache National Forest.

"Last chance to back out of this kids." Dr Bejay offered.

"No way Bejay!" Pacifica said. "Alright Ford let's move out!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 33. Please review and tell your friends.


	34. Chapter 34

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A red haired young lady was walking through the woods in the middle of the night in the National Park. She searched and searched for her quarry but yielded nothing. After 2 hours of walking she headed back to her campsite.

"Nothing." The Auburn haired maiden said as she entered the clearing with her 5 fellow campers revealing herself to be Wendy Corduroy.

"Still? This is the third day." Tyrone said annoyed polishing the lens on his camera.

"This is getting to be very annoying." Dipper said. "I like camping, your dad takes me with you and your brothers when we can go, but this sucks."

"And I miss Mabel... Don't tell her I said that." Pacifica said.

"I'm not sure why they won't try to take you Wendy, none of the victims seem to have any connection as all, it's completely random." Ford said as he stokes the fire. "You're an ideal victim, you're not from the area, your young, and you go out into the woods by yourself."

"Gee thanks Dr Pines." Wendy said as she sat next to Dipper on the Log Couch she made earlier that day.

"Want some Chili?" Pacifica offered.

"Thanks." Wendy said taking her food.

"So Dr Bejay what are the legends about the Skinwalkers?" Dipper asked. "I've read documentation by other cryptozoologists but they don't say anything about motivation or origins."

"The truth is... we Navajo know next to nothing about these beasts." Dr Bejay answered sadly. "All we know is from observations from survivors which are incredibly rare to come across. There are theories hundreds of years old saying they're witches that have gone feral but their behavior only points to savagery. At least that's what I'm going by. Our Elders don't like talking about them despite the fact they may hold he key to the Skinwalkers defeat and understanding."

"Whatever the Skinwalkers want isn't good." Ford added.

Soon the clouds in the sky started to rumble warning of an impending storm.

"Was this predicted? Ford you said this area wasn't supposed to be rainy." Pacifica wondered.

"You're right, the forecast for the next week was predicted to be hot with clear skies." Ford said.

"Well it doesn't matter who's right or wrong, we gotta pack our stuff up and get in the RV." Wendy said grabbing the pot of chili in as everyone else took in the remaining stuff.

As the Rain fell on the RV casting a haunting melody as everyone present listened to it.

"It's beautiful." Pacifica said.

"It feels good to just sit back and enjoy nature." Dipper said sitting down.

While the Teens listened to the rain Ford checked the Paranormal readings.

"The RVs sensors are getting paranormal readings half a dozen yards from here but can't pinpoint where exactly." Ford said going through the various data on the sensor array.

Dippers phone rang after a little while which he answered it.

"Hello? Oh Hi Mom! Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Mabel's back in Gravity Falls with Grunkle Stan and Soos. Yeah we're in Arizona. We have plenty of water, food and toilet paper mom. Yeah I guess that's not so bad. Okay then, bye!" Dipper said before hanging up. "My parents want us to pick them up and take them up to Gravity Falls, they're visiting for a few weeks."

"Really?" Ford asked. "Well they better be prepared for a very different Falls. They've only been up during the Winter and most of the odd things up there are inactive during the colder months."

Just then a flash of colors was seen in the bushes outside the RV.

"Did you guys see that? It looked like Mabel in her rainbow sweater." Pacifica said.

"But she's in Oregon." Tyrone replied.

"I wouldn't put it past her to have hitched a ride to join us, or stole Stans car." Wendy suggested.

"But she doesn't know how to drive, I think." Dipper said.

"But it looks just like her." Pacifica said as she headed out the door.

"Pacifica no! Wait!" Ford said as he got up out of his seat trying to stop her leave but it was too late.

"Mabel!" Pacifica cried as she ran into the woods.

"Oh this isn't good." Stanford and Dr Bejay said in unison.

"Alright grab the Tracking Talkies let's go get Pacifica!" Dipper said rushing out.

Everyone grabbed a Walkie Talkie and spread out looking for Pacifica.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hmm? Yeah Dipper I'm at the Shack. In Gravity Falls. Yes! In the American Northwest! What is wrong with you?" Mabel asked after getting up from sleeping in her/Wendy's bed.

'Pacifica thought she saw you outside the RV in the woods in the rain and bolted outside to get you.'

"But that means what Pacifica saw might have been a-"

'A Skinwalker, I know. I've got my Dual Gashat ready. Legacy might be a little too much in the woods.

"Just get her back safely!" Mabel cried into her phone.

'I will Mabel. Bye.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mabel! Mabel! What are you doing here?!" Pacifica cried out in search of her friend.

Pacifica trekked where she kept seeing the flashes of bright colors and brown hair. She shined her flashlight in the direction of the colors and met with a horrific face belonging to a feral beast wearing the tattered remains of a rainbow colored jacket.

"Oh no..." Pacifica muttered before grabbing her earrings and fleeing, her quarry in pursuit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyones tracking Walkie Talkies lit up alerting them to the distress signal emitted from Pacificas earrings. Ford was smart enough to make a set of earrings that had a distress signal for her. Soon everyone stopped searching randomly and followed the signal.

"Stanford!"

"Alfred!"

"Grunkle Ford!"

"Dr Pines!"

"Dipper! Wendy!"

Everyone met up as they honed in on the signal leading them to Pacifica.

"She's this way!" Dipper said putting his Gamer Driver on running towards their friend.

The distress signal lead the group to a cavern underground where they found three horrific creatures, two holding Pacifica down while the third was using it's claws to peel her skin back starting from the back of her skull. Pacificas shrieks of terror were haunting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

"Pacifica I-" Dipper cried out before being held back.

"Dipper I've got this, besides Fire in a cave seems like a bad idea." Wendy said before pulling her Gashat out.

BANG BANG SHOOTING!

"What the hell is that?" Dr Bejay asked.

"You'll see." Ford said amusingly.

"Henshin."

GASHATTO! GACHAN! LEVEL UP!

BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! BANG BANG SHOOTING!

Snipe held up the Gashacon Magnum and fired a few warning shots at the Skinwalkers. Annoyed, the Skinwalkers dropped Pacifica and started approaching Snipe but she simply switched the Gashacon Magnum to Rifle Mode and fired more powerful rounds seriously hurting the creatures.

"Are you going to back off for good or do you want to die?" Snipe asked.

The Skinwalkers were antsy before one charged at Snipe who inserted the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gashacon Magnum.

BANG BANG CRITICAL FINISH!

An incredibly powerful blast was fired right at the head of the charging Skinwalker killing it instantly and leaving a distinct U shape as its body collapses on the cavern floor.

"I will not hesitate to do this to you if you don't back off NOW!" Shouted Snipe as she pointed the Gashacon Magnum at the two remaining Skinwalkers.

Both Skinwalkers fled immediately for their lives leaving a panicking and terrified Pacifica.

"Pacifica!" Tyrone cried as he ran up to her inspecting her skin. "Oh my god are you alright?"

"It hurts!" Pacifica whined.

Thankfully Pacificas hair kept out any debris from getting into her wound.

"Grandpa Ford can you stitch her skin back?" Tyrone asked.

"The supplies are back at the RV, but I think I've got something that might work." Ford said pulling out a vial of concentrated Amber Sap.

"Here, hold her flesh in place." Ford instructed as he took a cotton swab and dabbed the sap onto Pacificas flesh.

Within seconds the flesh mended itself and look perfectly fine. But Pacifica was still in shock and clinging to Tyrone.

"Shh... shh... It's alright. You're okay honey." Tyrone assured her.

"Why...?" Pacifica sobbed. "Why did I leave the RV?"

"No Paz it's fine." Tyrone said.

"No it's not fine! I ran out into the woods thinking Mabel followed us to Arizona! I was nearly skinned alive because I..." Pacifica sobbed into Tyrones chest.

"You ran out because you're a great friend! You thought Mabel found her way here and was in danger." Tyrone said hugging Pacifica closer to him. "I thought so too babe. I was about to get your stun gun."

"Don't feel bad Pacifica, I would have done the same thing if I thought Mabel was lost in these woods, logic be damned." Ford said before giving her a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

"Thank you..." Pacifica squeaked out.

"I don't want to interrupt the sappiness but how do we get this Skinwalker corpse out? I assume you want to study it." Dr Bejay asked.

"I've got this." Dipper said holding up his Dual Gashat.

TADDLE FANTASY!

GACHAN! DUAL UP!

TADDLE MEGURU RPG TADDLE FANTASY!

Dipper transformed into Fantasy Gamer Brave surprising Dr Bejay further.

"Him too?" Dr Bejay asked.

The Eyes on Braves helmet lit up as he raised his hand and telekinetically moved the Skinwalker corpse out of the cave as everyone exited. By the time everyone returned to the RV Brave collapsed after changing back.

"DIPPER!" Wendy cried catching Dippers limp body. "You stupid dork. Come here."

Wendy dragged him into the RV into bed while Stanford and Dr Bejay stowed the Skinwalker corpse in the cold storage unit installed in the rear of the RV.

"It's pretty late, I say we get some rest and head back in the morning." Ford offered.

"I think that's a great idea." Tyrone said as Pacifica leaned her head on his shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 34. Please Review and tell others.


	35. Chapter 35

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was 4 AM when Dipper finally woke up from passing out after levitating the corpse of the Skinwalker to the RV. He awoke to the sight of Wendy sleeping on his stomach before caressing her beautiful red locks. Dipper then pulled Wendy into the bed with him and gave her some covers before falling back asleep. 4 hours later Dipper and Wendy woke up to find everyone outside with Tyrone making pancakes.

"MMmmm... Smells good." Dipper said.

Pacifica gave Dipper a couple of pancakes and passed the syrup before Ford spoke up.

"Well we've got the corpse of the Skinwalker on ice, a few days to kill, and a two day trip to get home. What do you think we should do?" Ford asked.

"Well whatever you plan to do have a good time, I need to get home to my wife." Dr Bejay said. "And I have classes I need to teach."

With that Dr Bejay packed his stuff and called a Taxi to pick him up from the campgrounds.

"So what do you want to do kids?" Ford asked.

"I think we need to stay a few more days. Show these guys how real camping is done." Wendy said.

"We're not digging ditches to sleep in babe." Dipper said bluntly.

"Fine. But you're going mushroom hunting with me. No getting out of it." Wendy replied.

Come nightfall everyone was enjoying themselves telling stories over the campfire roasting marshmallows. But Pacifica had other plans.

"I'm bushed, and I need my beauty sleep. I'm gonna head to bed." Pacifica said going into the RV.

"G'night babe." Tyrone said after giving her a kiss.

"So there I was, in the Manotaur cave, waiting for them to deem me worthy of learning their manly ways when they told me they decided to deny my request. At first I was disappointed they decided to not teach me but had a brilliant idea, trick them. I said they weren't man enough to teach me and called them chicken. Suffice to say they quickly changed their minds." Dipper said proud of his story.

"What?! You didn't tell me about that!" Wendy freaked out. "That is so cool! My dad's afraid of those things."

"Yeah, for good reason, the Pain Hole is highly indicative of what it is." Dipper said. "They were fun until I found out they wanted the Multibear dead because he likes pop songs. He's a really nice guy."

"That's nothing. The first strange thing that happened to me with Dipper was at an abandoned Convenience store." Wendy started.

"Convenience store? You mean the Dusk 2 Dawn? It was abandoned?" Ford asked.

"Yeah in the mid 90s when a couple of punk teenagers played some music that gave the old couple running it double heart attacks." Wendy explained.

"We encountered their ghosts." Tyrone said getting an odd look from Ford. "I wasn't cloned yet so I have Dippers memories of the event."

"Turns out laying in a dead persons chalk line really pisses them off." Wendy said in a very somber tone.

"Mabel told me about this encounter. She didn't have a lot of details but she did mention how this was early in the summer. How did you fend off the ghosts?" Ford asked very curious.

"I told them I wasn't a teenager and asked them to let Wendy and the other go." Dipper admitted bashfully.

"There must have been more. I knew those two very well when they were still alive and I knew just how much they disliked disrespectful teenagers." Ford said. "Just letting Wendys friends go because you weren't technically a teen wouldn't have been enough for them. You must have done something."

"Dr Pines Dipper's not proud of what he did." Wendy said thinking back to that day.

"It's alright Wendy, Ford won't tell anyone. Especially Mabel." Dipper said, the last part at Ford with a very serious look.

"Who'd believe me?" Ford asked.

"Who'd believe the worlds leading authority on the supernatural?" Tyrone asked sarcastically.

"You got me there. So what happened?" Ford asked.

"Really Dr Pines it's..."

"Wendy it's okay." Dipper said putting his hand on Wendy's knee assuredly. "I did a silly dance number I used to do as a kid for my mom. It's called the Lamby Lamby Dance. Tried weaseling out by saying I needed a lamb costume but Pa poofed one on me."

"Sounds humiliating, and hilarious." Ford said.

"It was./!" Dipper and Wendy said in unison.

Suddenly some rustling was heard in the bushes nearby the fire and two laser blasts were fired from the RVs Turret and two screams of death were heard.

"YES! The plan worked!" Pacifica said bursting out of the RV.

Ford pointed his flashlight at bushes the laser blasts were shot at and found the two remaining Skinwalkers dead as the first one. One through the heart and the other through the vertebra.

"Excellent shot Pacifica. With these intact brain specimen we can learn a lot about these creatures." Ford said eagerly.

Ford Dipper and Wendy carried the fresh corpses to the cold storage unit and Tyrone packed up the snacks and chairs.

"With this we can head out tomorrow morning and be at Dippers Parents house by nightfall." Ford said before yawning.

"That sounds like a plan. Let's get to bed. I am bushed!" Wendy said before heading into the RV pulling her flannel shirt off and dropping it after her semi naked upper body was out of view of the Pines men.

"Wendy's quite a character Dipper. I'm glad she asked to be a part of the adventure." Ford said before everyone went inside to get some well deserved sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 35. Please review and tell others.


	36. Chapter 36

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Paranormal Investigation Team left the following morning for their destination of Piedmont California. Everyone made sure that everything was packed up from the campsite and nothing was left behind. Ford Pulled the RV out of the campsite and drove towards California. The ride was long and boring until Mabel called.

"Hey Mabel. Hold up I'm gonna put you on Speakerphone." Dipper said before changing the setting.

'Hey guys! How'd you do?'

"We found a Skinwalker!" Wendy said happily.

'That is so cool! Are they scary?'

"You have no idea Mabel." Pacifica said a little shooken up.

'What's your deal? Get kidnapped?'

"Yes actually." Pacifica said bluntly.

'OH MY GOD! Paz I'm so sorry!'

"Mabel, we saved her, she's safe. It's alright." Tyrone replied for Pacifica. "The Skinwalkers dead too."

"How are you and Dean?" Dipper asked.

'He's really nice. Took me to see a nice movie the day you guys left.'

"Good to know I don't need to break any fingers." Dipper said.

'And you guys coming back early is great Stans getting ready for this years Mystery Fair!'

"You can't bring Waddles with you this time. You might be mistaken for a thief. And Dippers winning me prizes this time!" Wendy said giving Dipper a little shove.

"Yeah sorry about last year Wendy... Can I still be your maid of honor?'

"We aren't engaged yet Mabel!" Wendy lied to her over the phone.

'I still call dibs!'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Due to some traffic hold ups Ford arrived with the RV at 10:30 at night and just parked the RV in front of the Pines home letting everyone sleep before going inside the next day. And boy howdy was it every a surprise.

"Kids! We have a surprise for you!" Alex said opening the door for their guests.

"Hi mom it's great to see you- WHOA!" Dipper said coming into his house.

What he saw was certainly surprising. The floors were stripped of the carpet and the Dishwasher was broken and removed from the hole it's usually in. Clearly some of the news they had for Dipper was that the house needed some serious repairs but the biggest surprise was that his mother was not what she looked like at Christmas.

"Surprise Mason! I'm pregnant!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 36. Please review and spread the word.


	37. Chapter 37

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mom... You're pregnant?" Dipper asked in complete shock.

"Mmm-hmm." Ariel confirmed.

"Whoa Mrs Pines you're pregnant?" Pacifica asked.

"Just went over it with Mason."

"Congratulations!" Wendy said rushing over to give her a hug.

"Thank you Wendy that means a lot coming from you." Ariel said hugging Wendy.

"So what happened?" Tyrone asked Alex pointing to the damage to the house.

"Dippers mother had a bit of a tumble when she insisted on emptying the Dishwasher and accidentally ripped it out of the wall causing water to flood and damage the floors. The repairmen said the work should be done by the end of the summer, but in the mean time the water has to be shut off and the house is inhospitable till the repairs are finished." Alex explained.

"She's okay right?" Tyrone asked.

"Yeah she's fine, baby too." Alex replied.

"Wait, end of the summer?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah. We're coming up for the rest of the summer. Won't that be fun?" Ariel asked Dipper.

"But your jobs...?" Dipper asked.

"As a computer programmer I can easily work anywhere so long as I have access to Wi-Fi and the internet. And you're mom was excused from work months ago." Alex explained.

"We do have one more thing to ask of you Mason." Ariel said to her son.

"What is it?" Dipper asked.

"We want to turn your room into the babies room." Ariel said flat out a little nervous.

Dipper was very shocked but quickly realized that they didn't have a spare bedroom.

"Yeah I guess that's fine. Will you guys send my stuff up to Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked.

"Yes we will." Ariel said before kissing her son on the cheek. "Thank you sweetheart."

After the Pines clothing was packed and the RV was gassed up they headed north to Gravity Falls. With all the time they had so close to Dippers mom Wendy and Pacifica asked her a lot of questions.

"What was Dipper like as a kid?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh lord he was so afraid of everything. Like everyone was going to hurt him." Ariel replied.

"I got beat up a lot mom, my paranoia was justified." Dipper explained.

"So what started the Lamby Lamby Dance?" Wendy asked hopefully.

"WENDY! Shut up!" Dipper snapped embarrassingly.

"Oh! You know?! Did he tell you?" Ariel asked.

"Mabel did." Wendy replied.

"Sounds about right."

"So dish."

"He got Lamb pajamas as a toddler and loved them. Came up with the song and dance all on his own. It was precious." Ariel explained.

"I'm gonna die of embarassment..." Dipper sighed as he slumped in his seat.

"Drama queen." Pacifica muttered.

"Speaking of Drama Queens, why didn't Mabel tell us you were pregnant?" Tyrone asked.

"To be honest, she doesn't know. She's been working hard to keep her grades up without a clever brother to help her study that she's closed herself off from us for a while, though it does mean less glitter in the meals she makes." Ariel said. "At first we found it amusing that she was so oblivious that I was pregnant, we kept telling each other 'Today's the day Mabel's going to notice.' But she never did."

"Oh this is going to be good..." Pacifica said rubbing her hands evily.

"Just a heads up, she was talking to Soos and Melody about their wedding and possible babies, she mentioned Gender reveals. You might want to nix that in the butt." Wendy mentioned.

"Good to know." Ariel said. "So where are Alex and I going to stay? I don't think the Shack has enough room during the Summer."

"You two can stay at my place. It's nice and big and you can stay in my parents room." Pacifica offered.

"Are your parents away for a few months?" Alex asked.

"No... they died. Not long after Christmas. Food allergy, not even I knew they were allergic." Pacifica said.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry..." Ariel said pulling Pacifica into a tender motherly hug, one she has no recollection of bringing tears to her eyes.

"Thank you Mrs Pines..." Pacifica choked out.

"You guy are going to need to be prepared for some strange stuff." Dipper warned as the RV neared the Oregon Border.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 37. Please Review and spread the word.


	38. Chapter 38

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The RV came to a full stop in front of the Mystery Shack nearing the end of the day as the last of the tourists left the Gift Shop. Stan stood outside the door waving goodbye to the rubes he just fleeced and took notice of the Recreational Vehicle.

"Mabel Soos Melody! They're back!" Stan hollered before luring Griffin down with a drumstick.

"Stanley! It's good to see you!" Ford said coming out of the RV first.

"It's been a week Sixer." Stan replied. "So find anything good?"

"You wouldn't believe what we brought back but first things first get Mabel out here, and put these in your ears." Ford said holding out ear plugs.

"No need." Stan said turning his hearing aid off.

The teenagers left the RV and were greeted by Griffin who leaped down to see his friends and was hugged around the neck by Wendy.

"Okay pal we've got some new friends here. I need you to stay calm okay?" Wendy assured her winged companion.

"Alright we're coming out!" Alex said holding Ariels hand as they stepped out of the RV meeting Griffin for the first time.

At first Griffin was agitated and tried scaring them away before Dipper held their hands close to his beak letting him smell them.

"See bud? They're Dippers Mother and Father, they're not going to hurt you or any of us." Wendy assured Griffin who calmed down. "And I think you can smell a little something extra? Guys this is Griffin, the Griffin. We found him injured in the woods and he's stayed on the Roof of the Shack ever since."

After recognizing that the two people in front of him were not hostile and were family Griffin apologized for his rude behavior by being affectionate with Ariel who happily returned the love.

"Mom? Dad?! What are you two doing up here?!" Mabel said carrying Waddles and putting him down to hug her parents.

Griffin eyeballed the round ball of pork opening and closing his beak in anticipation.

"Uh-uh buddy. You still can't eat Waddles." Dipper said handing the mammal bird a piece of Venison Jerky.

"What are you two doing up here? Am I in trouble?! Whatever the cops say I have an alibi!" Mabel said panicking that she might be brought home early.

"Nothing like that sweetie. There was an accident at the house some water damage happened and it's inhospitable till the end of August so we decided to come stay up in Gravity Falls with you!" Alex explained.

"And to catch up with Mason." Ariel said grabbing her son and kissing his cheek.

"They also have something else to tell you Mabel. Something you've been oblivious to for a while." Pacifica said.

"What? You mean my mom letting herself go lately?" Mabel asked.

"What?" Asked both parents.

"Yeah mom's let herself go. She's been eating like a horse lately and throwing up at a later time of the day." Mabel explained.

"So you think Mom is bulimic?" Dipper asked.

"I didn't want to say anything in the hopes it would get her back to her regular figure, doesn't seem to be working. Mom I think you need to see a Therapist for your condition." Mabel said bluntly.

"With thick hair comes a thick head... Mabel your mom isn't bingeing and purging. She's gained weight and throwing up because of something very special happened." Wendy explained nicely.

"Mabel... Mom's pregnant." Dipper said plainly.

The look Mabel had when the words sunk in was priceless, she was incredibly happy and started jumping up and down crazy like.

"Oh my god mom! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to make you feel bad! But a baby is so cool!" Mabel said getting down on her knees to feel her mother belly on her face. "Hi there baby! I'm Mabel, your big sister. I'm gonna be the best sister ever!"

"Twin. Standing right here." Dipper said with sarcasm dripping.

"Oh hush you..." Mabel said glaring at Dipper.

"What do you guys want to do for Dinner?" Melody asked.

"Can we get Pizza? I could really go for a nice greasy pizza..." Ariel said as the food cravings started to kick in.

"What do you want on it?" Pacifica said pulling her phone out.

"I'm in the mood for fried clams french fries and onion rings." Ariel replied.

"I guess we could get that as well." Pacifica said locating the contact info for the Pizza place.

"No I meant ON the Pizza." Ariel said happily.

"Okay you get you're own cause you're eating for two." Pacifica said before everyone else decided on what they wanted.

In the end Pacifica ordered 3 Large Pepperoni Pizzas and a Large Fried Clam Strips French Fry and Onion Ring Pizza. When asked why Pacifica said it was for a pregnant mother and that was the end of that argument.

While Alex Melody and Ariel went into the Kitchen to get silverware and plates Ford Wendy Tyrone Dipper Stan and Soos carefully snuck the Skinwalker bodies to the Bunker for later analysis.

"I love what you've done with the place Dr Pines." Wendy said carrying a corpse through what used to be the Puzzle Trap.

"Thanks. We can store the Skinwalker corpses here while we study them. In the mean time you two are free for the next few days, have fun." Ford said refreezing the Corpses.

"So Stan you got a better Mystery Fair this year? That Milk Bottle game better not be rigged, it's cause of that game I dated Robbie last year." Wendy threatened Stan.

"I've got some newly built rides ready for unveiling." Stan said exiting the Bunker.

"This year I'll get you a prize Wendy." Dipper said.

"Aww that's sweet babe, but you're prize enough." Wendy said brushing his hair aside and kissing his birthmark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 38. Please review and spread the word.


	39. Chapter 39

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the mini Pizza Party Pacifica called her families Butler to drive the Town Car to the Mystery Shack to pick up herself, Tyrone, Dipper, Wendy and Dippers Parents. Upon Arriving Pacifica showed off the cars in the Mansions Spacious Garage and gave them the pick to use while in town.

"You're giving us a car?" Alex asked drooling a little and glancing between various makes and models.

"To use. I assume you two don't want to ask Jenkins for a ride into town every time you need to go out to get milk." Pacifica elaborated.

"Of course sweetheart. You are so sweet Pacifica..." Ariel said pinching Pacificas cheek gently. "I almost wish you were Masons girlfriend instead of Wendy."

"WHAT?!" Shouted both Dipper and Wendy, except Wendy dropped the luggage she was holding on Dippers foot.

"AAGGHH!"

"Oh Dipper I'm sorry!" Wendy apologized.

"Mom you KNEW?!" Dipper asked after he stopped hopping on one foot.

"Oops. I was going to ask you two tomorrow but the cat's out of the bag." Ariel said.

"It was kind of obvious son. You two are always sitting next to each other super close, always off doing stuff, and you two sleep in the attic at the shack." Alex explained.

"If it weren't for the fact that I know that you'd never pressure a girl into doing anything she didn't want to do I'd be quite furious Mason." Ariel said as they entered the Northwest Mansion. "Ooohhh... Impressive."

"So... When did you figure out we were an item?" Dipper asked.

"We had our suspicions when you two greeted us when we arrived in December." Ariel answered. "But it became obvious when you two fell asleep on each other so adorably Christmas Night."

"Well mom I love Wendy and she loves me. I love Pacifica as a friend, nothing more." Dipper declared.

"Little does she know I'm Dipper too in a way..." Tyrone whispered into Pacificas ear.

"Oh you..." Pacifica replied gently slapping Tyrones arm.

Soon Dippers Parents were settled in and Dipper Tyrone and Wendy headed back to the Shack after Tyrone and Pacifica spent 3 minutes kissing goodbye.

"Do they do this every time one of them heads home?" Ariel asked.

"This is them being brief." Wendy replied after Tyrone pulled himself away.

The three teenagers started walking to the Mystery Shack taking in the clean mountain air.

"It's good to be home." Dipper said taking Wendy's hand.

"It is. But we're gonna be doing more of these expeditions in the future after we get out of high school and plow through College." Wendy said squeezing Dippers hand.

"Still it's gonna be hard. You two can't go Rider every time something goes crazy." Tyrone mentioned.

"You're just jealous you can't." Dipper replied.

"True, but my words are still true." Tyrone replied. "Wanna explore the Space Ship some more?"

"Definitely, but the Tablet that data mined the ships computer is still translating the language even after 2 weeks." Dipper said.

"Hopefully everything in that ship is dead." Wendy said. "Ford assured us but we heard skittering last time so we're not entirely sure."

"Well that's gonna be something we find out." Dipper said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 39. PLEASE review and spread the word. PLEASE I like reading reviews


	40. Chapter 40

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The First day of the Mystery Fair drew in quite a crowd, a very diverse group of people arrived for food, fun, and attempts to dunk Stan.

"HAHA! Just try and get me wet jerks!" Stan taunted high and dry.

Dipper on the other took Wendy by the hand to the Milk Bottle Game.

"I'm gonna knock those bottle down and win you a prize this time Wendy. I swear." Dipper said confidently handing the carny his money.

"It's fine babe." Wendy assured him.

"If I don't we're not getting married." Dipper said flat out taking the ball.

"That better not be rigged bucko!" Wendy threatened the Carney with her trusty hatchet.

"Hey Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"Duck" Dipper said before throwing the ball which missed, hit a support post behind the bottles, ricocheted back against another booth and then knocked the bottles down.

"YES!" Both Wendy and Dipper cheered before Wendy was handed a stuffed Elephant/Panda.

While Dipper was winning a stuffed prize Mabel went on the Ferris Wheel with Dean

"Look how high we are..." Mabel said amazed.

"You are so cute when you see things with wonder." Dean said.

"I'm always cute!" Mabel said before gently shoving Dean.

"Think we should tell Dipper what happened while he was gone?" Dean asked. "He's gonna want to know."

"What he doesn't know will not give him a heart attack, Dean." Mabel said. "Besides from what Wendy told me about the day it happened they were in the middle of the Skin Walker hunt, calling them to come back and help us could have had disastrous results for the towns in Arizona and New Mexico."

After Mabel and Dean left the Ferris Wheel Wendy showed up and showed her prize.

"Look what Dipper won for me!" Wendy cheered as she held up the stuffed toy.

"And no black eye either." Dipper added.

"And I didn't have to give up a pig either." Mabel Chimed in.

"You guys are confusing." Dean said as confused as his statement.

Wendy explains what happened the year prior and how Dipper went to great lengths to make her happy before changing it again to make Mabel happy.

"To be honest I blame the Carney for having a nigh impossible game rigged to never fall down." Wendy muttered.

Just then Wendy spotted something wonderful.

"Oh my gosh is that Tantrum?!" Wendy cried out before running over to the Fountain Drink Stand shoving people out of the way.

"Deja vu..." Dipper muttered.

When they others found Wendy she was bouncing on her heels ordering her drinks.

"Wendy what is that?" Mabel asked.

"It is the most holy of all soft drinks... Tantrum..." Wendy said as she held up the 4 drink holder of Tantrum soda.

"I barely remember that stuff, my mom said it was too much for me as a kid and when I was old enough they stopped selling it in stores." Dean replied.

"Tantrum has the highest levels of Caffine content legally available over the counter. My dad would use this stuff to get an edge when he'd start getting behind on chopping trees. Oh man... the fights I'd get into after drinking a can of this stuff..." Wendy reminisced.

Everyone took a large thing of Tantrum and started drinking. Except Dean. He held off to observe everyone's reactions. Wendy located and knocked out Tats in one punch, Dipper arm wrestled the Carnival Strong Man and won, while Mabel started knitting furiously while laughing maniacally.

"Yeah I'll Pass." Dean said pouring his soda on the ground.

After 30 minutes of Chaos and somehow Tyrone and Pacifica joining the fray they 5 teenagers all grabbed balls at the Dunk Stan game.

"Oh no! No no no! Nonononononononono-"

All 5 Teens threw baseballs at the target together at the same time triggering the drop function dunking Stan like a Roast Beef Sandwich in Au ju sauce.

"GAH! SOOS GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Stan cried as he flailed in the water.

"On my way Mr Pines!" Soos said after dropping his churro.

"TANTRUM!" Cried out all 5 Teens.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hours later Dipper Mabel Wendy Tyrone and Pacifica were all sitting on a bench holding ice packs on their heads from the crash of the Tantrum drop.

"Why does it hurt...?" Mabel asked.

"This is worse than the immunization!" Wendy complained.

"So much worse." Dipper agreed.

"I'm starting to regret enjoying drinking fluids." Tyrone complained.

"Blarg..." Pacifica muttered as she rests her head on Tyrones lap.

Dean approached them with Mystery Dogs for each of them.

"I think you guys didn't have anything to absorb the excess caffeine. Eat you'll feel better." Dean said handing each a snack.

"At least we didn't get the Time Cops sent in to clear things up..." Dipper said to Mabel before nudging her.

"Yeah that was cray cray." Mabel replied.

"Time Cops?" Dean asked.

"You missed a lot of stuff last year Dean." Dipper replied.

"So tell me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 40. Please review and spread the word


	41. Chapter 41

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You traveled through time?"

"Yep."

"Fought a Unicorn and won?"

"That was fun, we should do that again."

"Lifted a Centuries old curse and allowed a Ghost to rest in peace?"

"That was quite fun disobeying my father."

"Fought Zombies?"

"That was crazy."

"Fell into a bottomless pit before 'Falling' back out approximately 22 minutes later?"

"My feet felt tingly after that."

"Chased after a Lake Monster that turned out to be a Robot?"

"McGucket was so lonely then..."

"Fought off living Wax Statues?"

"I decapitated Larry King."

"Confronted Ghosts in a Convenience Store?"

"Yes, by myself with just my words."

"This is a lot to take in..." Dean said after all of his recapping was confirmed before sitting down.

"You made friends with Mabel, who hangs with us normally. Things get weird here. Gravity Falls is a supernatural Magnet. Why? We still don't know." Dipper explained. "But we're gonna find out one of these days."

"Together." Wendy added with a peck on Dippers cheek.

"Dean we're pros at dealing with the weirdness of Gravity Falls you don't have to worry about being in danger." Tyrone said.

"Unless you piss off Griffin." Pacifica added earning a sour look from Wendy. "What? It's true."

"You... you don't think I- we are freaks do you?" Mabel asked cautiously.

"What? No! Mabel you and I had our own adventure while your brother was in Arizona." Dean replied.

"You what?" Dipper asked before approaching Mabel mad scared and concerned.

"We were confronted by Gnomes Dipper." Dean said.

"Not Gnomes, we're cool with Gnomes. It was Wood Elves. They look surprisingly similar to Gnomes." Mabel added.

"Wood Elves?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah, they're like Gnomes but their leader was named Carl and he was Blond, not like you Paz-" "Damn right." "-but a dirtier Blond. Maybe because they live in the forest like the Gnomes." Mabel explained.

"So what happened?" Tyrone asked.

"Turns out they were hungry, knew teenagers work in fast food, and assumed I did." Dean explained.

"Turns out the biggest difference between Gnomes and Wood Elves is that while Gnomes can work together to form a bigger Gnome Wood Elves can literally come together to form a bigger Elf. Their bodies fuse. Stupid thing ruined my clothes." Mabel complained.

"So you were naked?" Pacifica asked holding back laughter.

"As the day I was born." Mabel sourly admitted.

"Thankfully for her the Bigger Elf grabbed me to take into the woods to make them Burgers and Fries before Mabel was stripped clean." Dean clarified.

"Luckily I keep spare yarn and knitting needles in my hair. I didn't have a lot so I knitted a bikini for modesty." Mabel continued. "My girls need extra coverage so it took a while to get ready to save Dean."

"One similarity to Gnomes according to Mabel is that you take out the leader and the rest of the Wood Elves will descend into incoherent messes." Dean said.

"Punched him right in the face!" Mabel added triumphantly. "On our way out the Wood Elves version of Shmebulock gave me a pair of sandals so I wouldn't walk back barefoot. He just said Flerglezeek so I think that was his name."

"Why didn't you call and ask me for advice?" Dipper asked.

"Because you were busy hunting Skinwalkers. It could have disrupted your concentration. And I can't go to you for every little thing." Mabel explained.

"Where was Stan during this?" Dipper asked.

"Running Tours." Mabel replied.

"Figures..." Dipper said.

Suddenly the group of teens hear a little boy sobbing behind one of the Picnic tables.

"Is he crying?" Wendy asked before walking over to the little boy. "Hey little guy... something the matter?"

The little boy stopped crying to look at Wendy before making a break for it only to be intercepted by Mabel who catches the boy before he starts struggling.

"Hey cut it out pal I'm not going to hurt you." Mabel said.

The little boy soon stopped struggling and cried into Mabels sweater.

"My mommy's boyfriend took me here and now I can't find him!"

"Maybe we can find him for you." Pacifica said.

"I don't want to find him, I want my mom!" The little boy complained.

"Do you know where she is?" Dipper asked.

"She's at the hospital."

"Whoa. Is she okay?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know. They've got machines on her and she lost all her hair." The little boy replied.

"Oh my god she has Cancer!" Wendy said.

"Do you want us to take you to your mom?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't know where it is." The little boy said sadly.

"First off what's your name?" Dipper asked.

"I'm Conner."

"Okay Conner I'm going to need to peek into your mind for a little bit, but to do that might get scary." Dipper said backing up and putting on his Gamer Driver.

Dipper pulled out the Dual Gashat and turned the wheel.

TADDLE FANTASY!

"Henshin!"

DUAL GASHATTO! GACHAN! DUAL UP! TADDLE MEGURU RPG! TADDLE FANTASY!

Dipper transformed to Brave Level 50.

"Whoa there little guy. It's still me under here." Brave said. "I need to touch your head, that's all. Okay?"

"Just that..."

Brave put his hand on Conners head scanning his memories locating the Hospital, while also taking a peek at what the boys mothers boyfriend was like. Suffice to say it wasn't pretty.

"SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL!" Brave said stepping back.

"Hey what are you doing to my kid!" A man said pushing his way through the teens to reach out and grab Conner.

"Are you his mothers boyfriend?" Tyrone asked.

"What of it?" The Man asked.

"Cause I've got a bone to pick with you!" Brave spat out.

"Oh some kid in a costume wants to pick a fight... Alright I'm a bad mood so this'll be fun." The Man said.

Brave Closed the Lever and removed the Dual Gashat before pulling out two regular sized ones.

TADDLE QUEST!

GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!

GASHATTO!

TADDLE MEGURU TADDLE MEGURU TADDLE QUEST! AGACHAN! BUTOBASSE! GEKITSOTSU PUNCH! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!

A Red Gamer Robot appeared and combined with Brave.

"I'm gonna knock you out."

Brave throws a haymaker punch sending the man flying into the Guess the Pigs weight Booth.

"We're taking Conner away from him. I saw in his memories that BASTARD betting the money his mother needed for her Chemotherapy on poker and lost!" Brave said.

The Crowd that witnessed the 'Fight' consisted of Gravity Falls residents that were very Grateful of Dippers Bravery against Bill and thus weren't phased by his transformation.

"Let's get him out of here." Pacifica said.

"Where are we going?" Conner asked.

"Somewhere away from him." Tyrone replied as the crew took Conner back to the Mystery Shack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 41. Please Review and spread the word.


	42. Chapter 42

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean Mabel Tyrone and Pacifica spirited Conner away to the Mystery Shack while Dipper walked to the wrecked booth while Wendy called her father.

"Dad we need your help! We're at the Mystery Fair. We found a kid that was lost and he told us his mother was in the Hospital and her boyfriend left him at the fair." Wendy explained.

'I'll be right over!' Dan said from Wendy's phone.

The Man, known as Carl Jenkins, rose from the mud pit in the Guess the Pigs weight Booth.

"What hit me?" Carl asked.

"I did, and I'm going to continue hitting you until you know the pain Conners mother feels!" Brave spat at him.

"Need some help there boy?" Dan said after he walked up to Brave punching his fist.

"Did Wendy fill you in on what he did?" Brave asked.

"Just that the little boy's mother was in the hospital and he left him here." Dan replied.

"He also gambled away her Chemotherapy money." Brave added.

"How do you know that?" Carl asked furious, mostly cause he lost that hand.

"HE WHAT?!" Dan shouted.

GASHUUN! GASHATTO!

"Dan I'm gonna need you to give me a bit of a push." Brave instructed.

KIMEWAZA! GEKITOTSU CRITICAL STRIKE!

Brave throws the Gekitotsu Smasher at Carl which is rocket propelled before getting thrown by Dan with a Rider kick for good measure knocking out Carl for a good long while.

"Now. Let's see what other kinds of dirt we can dig up on you." Brave said discarding the Robot Gamer Armor.

TADDLE FANTASY!

"Proceeding with Level 50."

Brave upgraded to Fantasy Gamer and probed Carls mind before changing back.

"Dan call Blubs, tell him arrest this piece of shit and to go to this address with back up." Dipper said writing down the address.

"Okay. You get that kid someplace safe." Dan said before pulling his phone out and calling 911.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Teens took Conner to the Mystery Shack and Wendy soon followed. She signaled Griffin down before giving him his instructions.

"Griffin don't let anyone near the shack unless I say it's okay." Wendy instructed.

Griffin returned to his post and started his look out. Back inside the shack the teens calmed down.

"Geez that guy must have cheesed off Dipper to make him do THAT." Tyrone said sitting down.

"Hey, by the way. WHAT WAS THAT?!" Dean demanded.

"Oh yeah we haven't shown you that yet..." Mabel thought out loud.

"Can you guys please fill me in?" Dean asked.

"Both Dipper and Wendy can transform into what are called Kamen Riders. They used Super Powered Old School video games." Mabel explained climbing on top of the counter to get Conner some cookies. "You should see Wendy when she needs to destroy something. It's awesome."

Wendy's phone ringed with Dipper on the other line.

"Hey hun. Okay. Alright I'll get Ford, he can drive us and maybe help his mother." Wendy said. "Hey Conner we're gonna take you to see your mother okay?"

"Okay Miss Wendy." Conner replied.

"What a little gentleman." Wendy said before tussling his hair before heading down to the lab.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 42. Yeah it's short but I'm tired. Please review.


	43. Chapter 43

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While Dan kept an eye on Carl Dipper Wendy Pacifica and Conner rode with Stanford to the Hospital the next town over to reunite Conner with his mother. Conner cried the entire drive over while Wendy tried comforting him.

"I'm sure your mother will be fine pal." Wendy assured her back seat buddy.

"I'm scared Wendy. My mommy's really sick." Conner cried.

"I know she'll feel better seeing you." Pacifica told him.

Meanwhile back at the Mystery Fair Tyrone Stan and Soos met up with Manly Dan as he guarded Carls unconscious body. Stan closed the Dunk Mr Mystery Game to help out.

"He's a real piece of work isn't he?" Stan asked.

"With any luck the kid won't ever have him as a step-father." Soos commented.

"Anyone hoping he'll wake up soon?" Tyrone asked, Soos Stan and Dan all raised their hands. "Anyone want a crack at punching him if he does?"

The three men once again raised their hands.

"Rock Paper Scissors."

The Four threw their choices and Dan ended up winning.

"YES!"

Just then Carl woke up and pulled out a switch blade before trying to attack Dan. Keyword, try. Dan simply caught Carls arm holding the knife and pulled out his own hunting knife that in any other mans hands would be a short sword. Tyrone Stan and Soos kept the fair goers away from the mayhem about the commence.

"You call that a knife? This is a knife." Dan said before holding it real close to Carls face. "See the serrated steel? It's designed to saw through bone and makes quick work of flesh and muscle. But I don't need this to hurt you."

Dan surprisingly dropped the knife, squeezed Carls arm making him drop his switch blade, then lifted him up bringing him to his face.

"Dipper told me what you did you no good waste of carbon. Your mother should have swallowed the night you were conceived..." Dan whispered. "My own wife died of Cancer years ago. Unlike the kids mother we didn't catch it in time and it was too late to do anything about it. But the kids mother is going through Chemotherapy and you lost the money for it in a game of POKER?!"

Dan shouted getting spit all over Carls face.

"I don't care HOW good of a hand you may have had you don't do that."

It was at that point Dan took Carls head into his other free hand and started squeezing it before letting go of the arm so he is held up by his head.

"I hope you pray to Jesus cause otherwise I just know you're going to hell." Dan said before Sheriff Blubs arrives with back up, Durland was back at the stations with his foot stuck in the Toilet, again.

"Manly Dan what the devil is going on?" Blubs asked.

"Go to this address. Break down the door. Dipper said you should find something very worth your time." Dan handed the address to Blubs. "And arrest him. Charges include attempted assault, child endangerment, and child abuse."

Back at the Hospital Conner checked in to see his mother but the receptionist wouldn't allow Ford and the Teens to goo with him as they are not family. Pacifica whipped out her checkbook and handed the receptionist a check making her do a double take.

"Okay you can go." The receptionist said.

As the group walked down the halls leading to Conners mother Wendy saw people in wheelchairs and in beds. By the time they got to Conners mother Conner was at full blown tears.

"MOM!" Conner cried as he ran up to her bed.

"Conner what are you doing here?" Conners mother asked.

"These nice people brought me here." Conner replied.

"Madam we found some disturbing news at the Mystery Fair earlier today." Ford said.

"Your son was found alone, crying at the fair." Dipper said. "I also found some disturbing things about your boyfriend ma'am."

"Carl? What happened is he alright?"

"Ma'am your boyfriend was dealing in Drugs and illegal Firearms." Dipper explained. "Ma'am this is going to be hard to take in but it's true, I have some freaky powers that allowed me look into your sons head to find the hospital since he couldn't remember on his own, I also looked into your boyfriend in Conners head, he gambled away the money for your Chemotherapy the other night. He abandoned Conner at the Fair so he could make a deal with someone to get the money to pay for it since he wasn't going to be selling the Cocaine he has stashed in your apartment till next month."

While Dipper was explaining things to Conners Mother Wendy kept her distance clearly shaken up from seeing someone going through Chemotherapy.

"Is she okay?" Conners mother asked. "She looks paler than I am."

"Her mom had Cancer too, but they didn't catch it in time. Super late. She died in front of her as she was talking to her. It broke her heart." Dipper explained.

"I guess seeing me like this brought up a lot of bad feelings."

"I think so."

Pacifica was talking to the Doctors while Dipper was talking to Conners mother.

"You do every single thing to make sure she recovers, you hear me?" Pacifica ordered. "I'll comp everything, when she can stomach solid foods if she asks for a baloney sandwich you give her a club, she asks for crackers you give her chips and dip, she wants tomato soup you give her bisque."

"Yes ma'am."

Just then Wendys phone went off.

"Hey dad! Yeah? Really? Oh wow that's rough. Okay I'm gonna tell the others." Wendy said before hanging up.

"What happened?" Ford asked.

"Well the police raided your apartment and found a LOT of contraband ma'am, you're not being charged with possession due to how the contraband was hidden and we have Dipper as a witness. Unfortunately you're being evicted so we're going to have to find you a new place to stay after you're discharged." Wendy explained.

"Where am I gonna stay?" Conner asked.

"That's right Conner can't stay here." Conners mother said with fear.

"Don't worry I have an idea." Wendy said calling her dad again. "Hey dad? Conner needs a place to stay till his mom gets out of the Hospital. Yeah I was thinking the same thing. *CLICK* He's gonna stay in my room till your done here."

"Wendy and I live at the Mystery Shack so her room at her dads house is up for grabs." Dipper elaborated.

"My dad's a Lumberjack and won't push him to do anything he isn't okay with." Wendy said.

"Is he scary?" Conner asked.

"Yes." Dipper replied.

"DUDE!" Wendy protested slapping her boyfriends chest. "He's a sweetheart when you get to know him."

"He still scares me!" Dipper answered.

"Don't worry ma'am, I trust Daniel to keep your son safe." Ford assured her.

"Thank you. And Please call me Anna."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 43. Please review.


	44. Chapter 44

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After everyone left Anna's room and Pacifica took Conner to get some food Dippers phone went off.

"Hello? Oh hey mom. Oh crap! I'm sorry we're not at the fair. I'm with Wendy Pacifica Mabel and Ford at the Hospital the next town over. No Mabel's not hurt. No nobody drank Mabel Juice. Just come to the Hospital and I'll explain everything." Dipper said.

"Your mom?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. She's coming to the Hospital. Not entirely convinced Mabel isn't hurt." Dipper explained before his phone went off again.

"Hello? Grunkle Stan? What? Are they that assholes friends? Okay no his associates don't match that description. I'm on it." Dipper said. "Wendy you and me back to the fair."

"What happened?" Wendy asked.

"Grunkle Stan said some Grey humanoid monsters are making a mess of the Fair." Dipper explained as he and Wendy were walking by the Check in station. "They don't match any description of what Grunkle Ford put in the journals."

"Did you say humanoid grey monsters?" A young man who was at the Check in station asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dipper asked.

"Take me to them." The young man insisted.

Both Wendy and Dipper looked at each other before back at the young man. They decided to take him and Wendy summoned the Baksou Bike while the Young man got on his own Motorcycle. The three rode off to Gravity Falls hoping no one got too hurt. Meanwhile back at the Hospital...

"They left?!" Ford asked.

"Stan said something about grey monsters attacking the fair and they up and left." Mabel explained as Mr and Mrs Pines arrived.

"Mabel!" Mrs Pines cried. "You're okay!"

"Alex, Ariel you watch Pacifica Mabel and Conner, they'll fill you in on what's happening. I gotta go back and check on an experiment." Ford expertly fibbed.

"Who's Conner?" Alex asked.

Just as Ford started the engine to his car Dipper Wendy and their guest arrived on their motorcycles at the Mystery Fair.

"Hey what's your name?" Wendy asked.

The young man took his helmet off before grabbing a Silver case strapped to the back.

"Takumi Inui."

Just then a fireball flew by Takumi Dipper and Wendy. The source turned out to be what resembled three figures, a Grey humanoid Squirrel Falcon and Panda.

"Eveyone get out of here! Dipper's got this!" Soos cried out as people fled the area.

"Wendy are you ready?" Dipper asked.

"As always." Wendy replied.

Takumi on the other hand opened his silver case taking out the contents and putting them together.

"Proceeding with Level 2."

"Tactic #2."

"Henshin!"

TADDLE MEGURU TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!

BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! BANG BANG SHOOTING!

Both finished their transformations when Takumi looked mildly impressed.

"Oh you two are Riders as well I see. Nnghh! Dammit this might be my last time. Gotta make it count." Takumi said putting his belt on, with what looked like a flashlight in the left hip and a camera on the right hip with a phone in his hand.

Takumi opened the phone and pressed 5-5-5 then Select.

STANDING BY!

Electronic Warm up noises were heard from the Phone as Takumi held it high in the air.

"Henshin!"

The phone was inserted into the Belt and closed shut.

COMPLETE!

Photon Blood bled from the belt forming tron lines around Takumi before the Suit fully materialized. The Suit had black arms, silver chest armor, and red lines as borders between colors as well as Yellow eyes on the helmet separated by antennae. Takumi flicked his right wrist before charging at the Grey Monsters.

"Did you see that Dipper?" Snipe asked.

"Yeah another Kamen Rider." Brave commented before dodging a barrage of Acorns from the Squirrel thing. "Hey um..."

"I'm Faiz." Takumi replied.

"Faiz, cool like the Greek Letter." Brave replied. "What are these things?"

"They're Orphnochs. Next stage in human evolution, but it's a rapid change that the body hasn't the ability to fully maintain." Faiz said punching and kicking the Panda Orphnoch. "I'm one too. But not an asshole."

Just then Ford pulled up in his car.

"Orphnoch... like the rumors said... Never thought I'd see one in my lifetime let alone 3." Ford muttered.

"You boys ready?" Snipe asked as they each cornered their respective target.

"Gotcha!"

"Hmm..."

KIMEWAZA!

KIMEWAZA!

Faiz removed the Mission Memory on his belt as well as the flashlight, inserting the Mission Memory before affixing it to his ankle and opening the phine and pressing select.

EXCEED CHARGE!

All three jump at their targets while the flashlight on Faizes ankle shoots out a small beam that turns into a red energy cone.

TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!

BANG BANG CRITICAL FINISH!

Faiz Jump Kicks into his target while the Red Energy Cone drilled into the Panda Orphnoch before appearing behind the Orphnoch and it starts to crumble into dust. Brave and Snipe each Rider Kick there way through their targets who also crumble into dust.

"Amazing!" Ford said while jotting down notes at the end of Journal #3.

All three changed back before Takumi clutched his side and fell to his knees.

"AGH!"

"Son are you alright?!" Ford asked after putting the Journal away.

"Grunkle Ford he said he was one of those things and that they're the next stage in human evolution but the body can't handle the change so fast." Dipper explained.

"His body must be failing." Wendy added.

"Take him into the lab, I have an idea." Ford said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 44. Please Review.


	45. Chapter 45

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the Hospital Ariel and Alex spoke with Mabel about what happened and how they got to the Hospital.

"...so it turns out Anna's boyfriend is a real piece of work. He lost the Chemotherapy money at a game of poker." Mabel explained.

"He's a real piece of something alright." Alex muttered.

"So where is Conner going to stay?" Ariel asked.

"I'm letting the little guy stay in Wendy's room at my Cabin." Dan explained. "It's cozy and if for whatever reason that jerk tries to come after Conner I've got a big ol' Ax in the back yard just waiting to be thrown... he he he..."

"So... No one drank Mabel Juice?" Ariel asked.

"YES MOM! No one drank Mabel Juice." Mabel reiterated quite peeved.

"Well I had to be sure. Last time you made a batch 6 people were in the ICU for a week." Ariel explained.

"I get my Mabel Juiced mixed up with a thermos of Hot Cocoa ONE TIME!" Mabel complained.

After an hour everyone needed to leave Anna to rest and not stress about life. Conner was the most reluctant to leave his mother but he was told that he can visit often as time goes by. When everyone returned to the shack they found strange humanoid figures with what appeared to be roast turkeys for heads busy cleaning up the mess at the Mystery Fair. To say Ariel was surprised to see a Knight in Blue and Maroon Colored armor and cape commanding the Turkey headed mooks would be an understatement. Now imagine her reaction when she saw that it was really Dipper under the suit after the cleaning was finished and dispelled the Turkey Heads.

"MASON!"

"MOM?!" Dipper freaked out after jumping in fright as Wendy came running up.

"Dipper change back your... mom... is here... Aww crap." Wendy said scared.

"Mason Alexander Pines!" Ariel screeched as she stormed over to her son.

"Mom please I can explain everything! Well not everything, I can explain what's important!" Dipper freaked out.

"Lounge. NOW!" Ariel ordered her son before she headed into the Mystery Shack.

Alex caught up to Dipper with Pacifica and Mabel.

"Is it the pregnancy or is she really mad at me?" Dipper asked.

"I can only hope it's the pregnancy. I want to know what is going on too son." Alex said.

"What happened here?" Dan asked as he helped Conner out of his truck.

"My mom found out."

"About what? The Land Eels?"

"Worse."

"The Albino Were-chickens?"

"Worse."

"The Annoying Board Game Wizard?"

"The Gamer Driver."

"Oh dear lord..."

"Maybe you should take Conner to your cabin, it'll be safer for him for the time being." Dipper explained before Dan took Conner back to the truck as Dipper headed into the Shack with everyone inside.

Mrs Pines was sitting at the Table in the Lounge waiting for Dipper angrily. Mabel was scared to go near her mother and the Stans visibly nervous. When Dipper entered his mother pointed to the chair across from her.

"Sit."

Dipper sat down sheepishly.

"What was that?!" Mrs Pines asked, this time more worried than angry.

"Mom, I'm sorry for keeping this from you but this isn't something you spring on your mother when she's heavily pregnant." Dipper explained himself.

"So when exactly were you going to tell us?" Mrs Pines asked.

"I dunno. Maybe a few years after I graduate College?" Dipper answered meekly.

"College?!" Mrs Pines Parroted before Mr Pines butted in.

"What she means is, how did this happen?" Mr Pines asked.

"Well you see what happened was..."

"IT WAS MY FAULT!" Mabel interrupted with tears in her eyes.

"What?!"

"It was my fault. I caused the end of the world, I gave a dimensional rift to a crazy demonic tortilla chip from another dimension just so I could have a little more time having fun in the Summer. Dipper made a deal with some crazy noodle guy to turn into what you saw outside to free me from a Prison Bubble and stop the Tortilla from destroying existence. I messed up big time and Dipper got those powers to clean up my mess." Mabel explained. "I just wanted to spend more time with my friends before they went off doing their own things."

"Mom I'm what's called a Kamen Rider. I'm essentially a super hero. Wendy too." Dipper explained.

"I volunteered." Wendy added.

"These powers, they keep you safe?" Mrs Pines asked.

"Yeah."

"And you used them responsibly?"

"Every time." Dipper answered getting a look of doubt from his mother. "Most of the time. One time I used them to scare a drunk guy assaulting a woman in Mexico. I didn't even hurt him just put the fear of god in him."

"Hold on. Demonic Tortilla Chip?" Mr Pines asked.

"That would be Bill Cipher. Imagine a pyramid with an eyeball a top hat black noodle limbs a cane and flat as a plank of wood." Dipper explained. "The guy was enlightened from the safety of the Nightmare Realm but desired to breach the walls between dimensions from what I can only assume is insanity."

"Wait you said you caused the end of the world." Mrs Pines said looking at Mabel.

"Actually Bills Weirdness was contained by the natural Weirdness Magnetism the town seems to emit. It was like an Aquarium." Ford explained. "Had he found a way to break the barrier keeping himself and his followers all would have been lost, the World would have split and reality would have shattered."

Both Mr and Mrs Pines looked visibly distraught at that information.

"I know this sounds terrifying mom but we really saved the world. I did it with Pacifica Wendy Soos Ford Stan and Mabel. Without them I'd be lost." Dipper assured his parents.

"And you keep getting into trouble on these missions?" Mrs Pines asked.

"Well not end of the world trouble." Dipper sheepishly admitted.

"Not everything goes according to plan Mrs Pines." Wendy said.

"I guess there isn't anything we can do Hun." Mrs Pines said after softening her look. "Just promise me that you'll be safe."

"Of course mom." Dipper replied.

Just then Dean walked into the Shack looking for his friends.

"Hey guys! Are you back from- Oh. Hello." Dean said seeing Dipper and Mabels parents.

"DEAN! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I bailed!" Mabel said worried.

"We had an incident Dean sorry." Tyrone explained.

"These are my Parents. They're staying up here while our house is being patched up back in California." Mabel explained.

"Hi there. I'm Dean Westchester."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 45.


	46. Chapter 46

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Minions Dipper summoned were used to clean up the mess of the Mystery Fair. After finding out what happened to Conners Mother Stan allowed him to play any game and go on any ride he wanted for free which cheered the little guy up very fast and tuckered him out even faster. The remainder of the Weekend involved the Mystery Fair resuming, Mr and Mrs Pines coming to terms with their son being a Superhero, and finally Manly Dan and Pacifica taking Conner clothes shopping as his clothes were unfortunately seized by the police in the raid. Meanwhile Tyrone was at the Lake trying to face his fears...

"Come on... Mason... you're better than this... The real you fought a giant Gideon Robot for pities sake!" Tyrone muttered to himself.

Despite being a copier clone Tyrone still calls himself Mason in his head. Tyrone was standing at the beach on the lake, in a bathing suit trying to muster the courage to enter the water. Sadly as the water ebbed in and out fear rose in Tyrone as he backed away.

"Come on man! You're better than this!" Tyrone chastised himself while tearing up.

"Tyrone?!" A voice cried from nearby.

Tyrone looked around and saw Tambry walking alongside the cliffs of the waving to him. Being one of Wendy's best friends and close to Dipper despite her boyfriend still not liking him Tambry is one of the few people outside the Mystery Shack regulars to know of Tyrones origins. Unfortunately for Tambry a flock of Stomach faced Ducks flew right into her butt knocking her into the water, their bizarre body structure doesn't allow for smooth flying.

BAM!

"GAAAHH!"

"TAMBRY!"

Tyrone looked around and saw a Sea-Doo being loaded into the water by a family and ran up to them.

"SIR QUICK WE NEED TO GO INTO THE WATER RIGHT NOW!" Tyrone babbled lightning fast.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The Father asked.

"FRIEND! WATER! FALLEN!" Tyrone shouted pointing to where Tambry fell in.

"Oh Geez! Honey call 911! Kid get on!" The father instructed before pulling Tyrone onto the Sea-Doo and quickly sped off to where Tambry fell into the water.

Without even thinking as the two got to where Tambry fell Tyrone dove right into the water to save her. Thankfully she wasn't deep and Tyrone got her out of the water and into the arms of the Sea-Doo owner. They got Tambry back to shore and Tyrone started Mouth to Mouth when the ambulance arrived. Tyrone got into the Ambulance to go with her and called up Dipper.

"Dipper! Tambry was knocked out and fell into the water at the lake I'm in an ambulance taking her to the hospital!" Tyrone told his creators voicemail.

As the Ambulance drove off from Lake Gravity Falls a slender figure watched from the shadows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the Mystery Shack Mabel was working the register as Wendy and Dipper were practicing combat out back and Pacifica was stocking merchandise.

"Hey where's Tyrone?" Mabel asked Pacifica.

"Not entirely sure. He said he had to do something but wouldn't say what." Pacifica replied. "Has that guy that helped Dipper and Wendy woken up yet?"

Mabel shook her head.

"According to Grunkle Ford no."

After Takumi started collapsing from his fight alongside Dipper and Wendy Ford took him into the old portal room which has since been renovated into a testing facility. There Ford examines specimen and the effects of the Amber Sap on living organisms. Takumi is currently submerged in a vat of warm Amber Sap in the hopes it will rejuvenate him. Meanwhile up on the roof of the Mystery Shack Griffin suddenly sensed something approaching the shack as the last tour bus and family van left the parking lot. From the forest it sounded like a frat party with Bluegrass music playing was happening together and was approaching the shack from the forest. Wendy heard Griffins screeches and joined him up on the roof to see what was approaching.

"Dipper what did the Journals say about Sasquatches wearing human clothes?" Wendy asked.

"Abominable Bro-Men? But they don't come this far down the Valley unless it's Spring Break. It's not even July yet." Dipper replied.

"And some creepy looking things that look like McGucket if he went feral." Wendy added.

"Let me get up there." Dipper said before going inside grabbing a pair of binoculars. "Holy crap..."

"What are they?" Wendy asked as Griffin was behaving agitated.

"Kill Billies." Dipper said terrified.

"Aww Geez..." Wendy muttered. "Why here? Why the Shack? Why not while we are exploring the forest?!"

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"Cause I can't use Simulations this close to the Shack! I'd probably wreck the place. If we were in a Quarry maybe..." Wendy griped.

"Wendy." Dipper said putting his Gamer Driver on. "Remember this?"

Dipper pointed to the Kimewaza Slot Holder and Wendy tears up smiling at Dipper.

"This is why I love you..." Wendy goes in for a brief kiss. "Now let's wreck these guys!"

Wendy Jumps down with a shout while Dipper slides down the ladder into the Shack.

"Guys there's a hoard of Bro-Men and Kill Billies marching to the Shack. I don't know what they want but Wendy and I are going to stop them." Dipper said. "Grunkle Stan get everyone downstairs into the Lab this could get ugly!"

Ariel stopped at Dipper on her way to the Vending Machine.

"So this is what you do? Fight monsters?" She asked a little scared.

"Kinda. I mean I got these powers to stop Bill. And they're VERY useful." Dipper said. "Mom I'm not going to let them hurt you."

Dipper stepped out of the Shack and walked towards Wendy.

"Ready?"

"Oh yeah!"

TADDLE QUEST!

BANG BANG SIMULATIONS!

"HENSHIN!"

Both transformed, Dipper to lv2 and Wendy to lv50.

"Woo! It's been a while since I've needed Level 50." Snipe commented.

"Yeah not a lot of call for massive firepower lately." Brave commented gripping his Gashacon Sword. "Well let's get to it then!"

STAGE SELECT!

The Riders then pulled up a variety of different locations before landing on a barren wasteland taking the army of Oddities there. When transported the Bro-Men and Kill Billies were certainly confused.

"There isn't anything I can't cut."

"Mission Start."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 46. Please review


	47. Chapter 47

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Brave and Snipe fought the army of Kill Billies and Abominable Bro-Men and the numbers were steadily declining.

"Alright! If we don't make it out of this alive we have all the sex we want in the afterlife. I'm fairly sure there's no age of consent up there. But if we DO make it out alive you have to make your Guacamole!" Snipe shouted while shooting Bro-Men and Kill Billies.

"You just want Guacamole!" Brave shouted back.

"Yes I do!" Snipe replied blasting a Bro-Man.

Far in the back of the hoard of Kill Billies and Bro-Men was a funny colored Crocodile 7 feet high and 30 feet long. On the Crocodile was a leash that was floating in the air.

"Soon my vengeance will be complete..." Said a disembodied voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the Laboratory the Amber Sap Tub started bubbling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Croc-Argyle charged at Brave and Snipe knocking them back.

"My vengance shall be complete! I shall destroy you and this shack with everyone inside it! FOR I AM THE INVISIBLE WIZARD!"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!"

Both Riders attacked blindly before being hit with concussive magic blasts knocking the Stage Select back to the Shack. Dipper and Wendy changed back when the door to the shack opened.

"What happened?" Takumi asked wearing some fresh clothes and some Amber Sap still in his hair.

"Invisible Wizard."

"Can't see him."

"I've got this, sit tight."

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Standing By!

HENSHIN!

Complete!

Takumi transformed to Kamen Rider Faiz and the eyes on the helmet lit up.

"Try all you want you can't see me!" The Invisible Wizard gloated before Faiz flicked his wrist.

"Yes I can."

"What?"

Faiz took off the Faiz phone from his belt and punched in 1-0-3 before firing it at the Invisible Wizards chest repeatedly.

"GAH!"

While the Invisible Wizard was stunned from being hit Faiz returned the phone to the belt and took out the Faiz Shot converting it into a Knuckle Duster and inserting the Mission Memory. Faiz opened the phone before pressing Select.

EXCEED CHARGE!

Faiz threw his energized punch but was blocked by a Bro-Man, destroying it.

Dipper and Wendy got back up and grabbed their Gashats.

TADDLE LEGACY!

BANG BANG SIMULATIONS!

"HENSHIN!"

"Get the thing on my bike!" Faiz shouted at Dipper who quickly returned with it.

Faiz took out the Faiz Phone and inserting it into the Faiz Blaster and re-entering the Henshin code changing to Faiz Blaster Form, a primarily Red form with Yellow and Silver Accents. Faiz unfolded the Faiz Blaster to gun mode and pointed it right at the Invisible Wizard.

"Oh no..."

Exceed Charge!

A large Red Laser Blast shot forth engulfing the Wizard revealing him to Brave and Snipe before obliterating him completely. Brave and Snipe meanwhile attacked the Croc-Argyle.

BANG BANG CRITICAL FIRE!

TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!

Brave brought down an enormous blade of fire and ice down on the Croc-Argyle before being blasted into pieces.

And with that the Shack was saved. The remaining Bro-men and Kill Billies freed from control fled to the forest and the Riders changed back before falling down on their backs laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 47. Please review.


	48. Chapter 48

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the Hospital the next town over from Gravity Falls Tyrone was waiting for the Doctors diagnosis as well as his family and friends reply to his voicemail.

"I can see why Wendy doesn't like Hospitals..." Tyrone muttered to himself.

Tambry was brought into the Hospital in a stretcher with Tyrone following close behind. Questions were asked and only so many answers could be given. 2 hours after getting into the Ambulance Tyrones Phone went off. Dipper trying to contact his duplicate.

'Tyrone? What happened? Where are you?'

"I'm at the Hospital. Tambry fell into the lake, she's unconscious for now."

'Okay we are on our way.'

Tyrone hung up his phone and sat back down waiting for some good news.

"Wendy's not going to like this..." Tyrone muttered to himself.

20 minutes later Dipper Wendy Soos Mabel and Pacifica arrived at the Hospital and find Tyrone sitting in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Wendy asked.

"She's alive just unconscious." Tyrone replied. "Where were you guys that you couldn't answer the phone?"

"Babe you missed an epic fight." Pacifica said.

"Dipper and Wendy fought an Invisible Wizard!" Mabel added.

No sooner did Mabels words leave her lips did the hospital doors swing open revealing a very angry Robbie Valetino.

"YOU!"

Robbie stormed over to Tyrone and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him to eye level, which thanks to his and Dippers growth spurts wasn't that big a difference.

"What did you do to Tambry you-!"

BAM!

Robbie fell down as Wendy lowered the dented Bed Pan.

"We are all in agreement we wanted to do that?" Wendy asked.

Dipper Mabel Soos and Pacifica nodded.

"And he's my ex-boyfriend, the worst ex-boyfriend, so if anyone gets to do that it's me." Wendy added.

Soon enough Tambry woke up and Wendy explained what happened to her and what happened to Robbie. The Doctor wanted to keep Tambry over the night for her own safety and used smelling salts to wake Robbie up and get him to leave.

"But she's my girlfriend!"

"Robbie let the Doctor do his job!"

On the way out Wendy gave her father a call to check up on Conner.

"Hey dad. How's Conner doing? Yeah? Oh cool. Okay tell her I said hello." Wendy said before ending the call. "Dad's gonna take Conner over to see his mom tomorrow."

"So guys are you ready for Summerween?" Mabel asked.

"After knowing the Trickster is vanquished forever last year I am completely on board with Summerween Trick or Treating." Dipper said as everyone headed out of the Hospital.

"Trickster?" Wendy Tyrone and Pacifica asked.

"Oh you guys weren't there! Turns out you gotta be super considerate of the less than spectacular candy. It can rise up and turn into a Monster." Mabel explained.

"Wendy you remember that party I missed going to last year?" Dipper asked getting a nod in response. "Mabel forced me into Trick or Treating with her and we pissed off the Trickster."

"Ouch. It all turned out okay cause you're alive and my boyfriend, right?" Wendy asked.

"Soos got eaten then ate the Trickster from the inside out. I think he ate the Tricksters heart, gotta ask him that." Dipper wondered.

"That sounded terrifying." Pacifica said.

"It was. But this year we are going to Trick or Treat without fear!" Mabel exclaimed.

"YEAH!"

"And we are taking Conner!"

YEAH!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 48. please review.


	49. Chapter 49

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few days after Tambry was taken to the Hospital was the start of Summerween. Dipper and Wendy decided to dress up as scientists while Tyrone and Pacifica dressed up as Green Arrow and Black Canary. Pacifica made extra sure that her butt looked super awesome in the costume so Tyrone took many an opportunity to take a look. Mabel and Dean dressed up as a 50s High School teenager and a 50s Sports Jock complete with Letterman Jacket. Conner meanwhile went Trick or Treating with Manly Dan

"Nice costumes guys." Soos said in his Rumble McSkirmish costume.

"What's Melody gonna be?" Mabel asked.

"I dunno, she said it's supposed to be a surprise.'' Soos replied.

"Soos..." A voice down the hall called. "Come to me Soos..."

Soos carefully walked down the hall looking for Melody when suddenly...

"BOO!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Melody jumped out dressed like GIFfany scaring the crap out of Soos, worse than seeing Smiling Stan Pines.

When the gang saw what happened Melody looked at them and asked...

"Too much?"

"Maybe a little." Dipper replied.

"Nice detail Melody! If I weren't certain she wasn't real I'd say you were her." Mabel said proudly.

Dipper explained to Dean what happened who understood completely.

"Crazy girls can be clingy." Dean mused as Mabel took his hand to lead him outside.

Meanwhile Stan dressed up as a Zombie in another attempt to scare children that come to the shack, while Ford would run some programming diagnostics on the RV. Alex and Ariel stayed at the Northwest Mansion to hand out candy to the children so the teens could Trick or Treat in peace. Or so it seemed. After an Hour of Trick or Treating everyone decided to check what they got.

"Oh wow, good stuff man." Dipper said as he pulled out some candy before opening a Chocolate Bar.

"Oh... Peppermints." Wendy said before popping one in her mouth savoring the flavor.

"Oh Salted Caramel." Pacifica awed over.

Tyrone blew a bubble before popping it.

"What did you get Dean?" Mabel asked.

"I got some good stuff but mostly it's garbage candy. The stuff the most tight fisted money obsessed loon would give out to save a few bucks." Dean described. "Here Mabel hold these for me, I'm gonna make room for more good stuff."

Dean got up and dumped the candy he deemed unworthy into the trash.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" Dipper flipped out.

"Oh no... no no no no no!" Mabel babbled as she looked around the streets trying to spot something.

"What is your problem?" Dean asked.

"You're a newb so you get a pass for not knowing but we are in some serious trouble!" Dipper explained.

"For throwing away gross candy?" Dean asked before pulling a few pieces out of the trash. "Look Sand pops, who eats sand? And Nit Nats? It's a Chocolate Wafer Bar with Wasabi in it!"

"The Summerween trickster is going to go after our asses because you threw away loser candy!" Dipper yelled.

"Trickster?"

"It's a monster made of all the discarded unwanted candy kids have been throwing away for years and he hates kids treating candy poorly!" Dipper explained.

"I see you've failed to learn anything since last year..."

"Guy's Rider up!" Pacifica screamed.

"We can't we left the stuff back at the Shack!" Wendy replied.

"Why did you do that?" Tyrone asked.

"We thought we were safe today!" Dipper hissed back at his clone.

"Hey! Hands off!" Mabel cried out as the Trickster crept out of the shadows and grabbed her lifting her into the air. "Put me down you Gummy Golem!"

"Bring 1000 pieces of candy when the last Watermelon goes out if you want her back..." The trickster instructed before vanishing into the shadows.

"MABEL!" Dean cried. "We have to save her!"

"And we will. If we split up into two groups we can cover more houses." Dipper said leading Wendy in a different direction.

Dean Pacifica and Tyrone started Trick or Treating in the hopes to save Mabel.

"Where are we going? There are so few houses in this direction." Wendy asked.

"We aren't trick or treating. This thing can't be killed apparently and satiating it's desire is a fools errand. We need to either banish it or something to get rid of it completely." Dipper explained as he and Wendy headed to the Mystery Shack.

"What do we do?" Wendy asked.

"We see the expert. We ask Ford."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 49. Please Review


	50. Chapter 50

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"GRUNKLE FORD!"

"DR PINES!"

Wendy and Dipper ran to Ford as he pulled himself out from under the RV wiping Grease from his face.

"What's the matter kids?" Ford asked.

"Grunkle Ford we need to figure out how to get rid of a mass of living Candy!" Dipper explained.

Wendy and Dipper explained what happened earlier and what happened the year before how the Trickster preys on the picky and unappreciative.

"I have an entire chapter of spells in Journal 2 Wendy go get it, Dipper I want you to cast the spell to defeat this thing." Ford explained.

Wendy, wasting no time, Parkoured her way up to her and Dippers room in the shack through the Window and retrieved the Journal handing it to Dipper.

"Alright what are we looking for?"

"It's a similar spell to the Cipher Wheel, only it won't work on Bill at all. I tried using it on him once thinking I could trick him into falling for it, but I completely forgot about his surveillance powers through any depictions of him. I attempted to trap him in it to banish him from our universe forever. As you can surmise I did not succeed." Ford explained as Wendy jumped from the window in front of them. "I can see why you like her Mason."

"Here it is sir." Wendy said handing the Tome to Ford eager to save Mabel.

"Let's see here... Flower Petal color change spell... Tree Growth Spell... Water Purification spell... Where is it?! Did a page go missing?" Ford asked himself.

"Missing page?" Dipper asked worried.

"Yes I wrote the spell in Journal 2 on the Page with the One time Possession Spell in invisible ink! Now it's gone." Ford explained.

"Of course..." Dipper muttered.

"Did you rip it out? Did Mabel?" Ford asked.

"No but I know who did. Gideon." Dipper replied.

"Gideon?" Wendy asked.

"Gideon had Journal 2, Grunkle Stan took it from him after I defeated the Gideon-bot and Stan exposed his long con. Gideon took the page from the Journal but like Stan was unaware of the invisible ink being used to hide messages." Dipper explained.

"That means we have to visit Gideon in Jail." Wendy said.

"Yep. You get the Drivers?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah and the Gashats."

"Alright, now where is Griffin?" Dipper asked.

"GRIFFIN!" Wendy yelled.

Griffin flew out of the forest and landed next to Dipper.

"Hey buddy." Dipper said before handing Griffin a piece of Jerky.

"Got it!"

"Alright, let's go pay Gideon a visit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper and Wendy landed at the Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison on Griffin. Normally Visiting hours were well over but the Warden made an exception because Dipper and Wendy saved the town and were allowed inside.

"Lookie boys we've got some fresh meat!" An Inmate hollered.

"They're not fresh mean you piece of shit! Oh I'm sorry miss." The Warden said leading them down the hall.

"You think this is scary? My dad's scarier than all of these guys and I scare him." Wendy assured the Warden.

"GAH!" Dipper shrieked as a hand pulled him to his bars.

"I got me a bunk mate boys!"

Just then Wendy took out her Bowie Knife and cut off the Inmates thumb before twisting his arm freeing Dipper from his clutches and holding tight.

"Do you want more tough guy?!" Wendy threatened.

"No! NO!" The Inmate begged before Wendy let go.

"Let that be a lesson to the rest of you pervs! You see that boy! His ass is MINE!"

"Thanks Wendy..." Dipper said blushing up a storm.

They continued walking down the hall but not after Wendy took the thumb.

"I'm keeping this!"

After taking a turn Dipper asked...

"You're not actually keeping that are you?"

"No of course not. But we need insurance on the way out." Wendy said before they reached Gideon.

They saw Gideon in his cell playing with a Yo-Yo, completely focused on it.

"Hey Albino! These two want to speak to you." The Warden said before leaving.

"Gideon, we know you have a page of Journal 2 on you. We need it now. Hand it over." Wendy said.

"Oh you mean this?" Gideon said pulling the Page out of his hair and taking a lighter out. "Iffin it's so important to you I think burning it might be the better option don't you think girly?"

"Don't play games Gideon!" Dipper shouted.

"Quiet boy! The adults are talking!"

"'Adults?' 'Boy?' Gideon we are both older than you and if you don't give us the page now you're going to regret it." Dipper said.

"I doubt that completely." Gideon said flicking the lighter under the page.

"Mabel was kidnapped, we need the page to banish her kidnapper from this universe forever." Dipper said making Gideon stop.

"I heard rumor Mabel was seeing a boy in town, is it true?" Gideon asked.

"Yes."

"Does he treat her nice?"

"Very."

"Better than I did?"

"He hasn't taken her on any Gondola rides but he's very nice to her and very understanding."

"That's all I need to hear." Gideon folded the page into an airplane and threw it at Dipper. "Go make sure your sister sleeps in a bed tonight and not a coffin in a week. You hear me?"

"I will." Dipper replied.

"Good. NOW GIT!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 50. Please Review.


	51. Chapter 51

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Dean Pacifica and Tyrone trick or treated they ran into a strangely dressed man, and I mean ran into. The man was dressed in a shirt that looked like it came from Africa or the Middle east, his pants looked like pants you wear in the desert, his stuff was kept in a satchel at his waist and he kept a spare pair of multi colored boxers on a walking stick. They collided into him knocking him over and and their candy all over the place.

"GAH! The Candy!" Dean cried as he started grabbing the candy off the ground.

Tyrone and Pacifica helped pick up candy as the man scrambled to pick up his own stuff.

"What is going on? Is this supposed to be Halloween or something?" The man asked.

"It's Summerween, it's a tradition in this town. Come on come on!" Pacifica muttered.

"I think that's all of it." Tyrone said. "Let's go!"

The teens ran off to trick or treat more while the man started to follow them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper and Wendy gathered the necessary 'ingredients' needed for the banishment ritual and took them to circle park where Wendy called Pacifica to lure the Trickster. The 'Ingredients' were luminescent paint for the seal, 7 Quartz Crystals, and Loser Candy as a binding agent.

"Is that everything?" Wendy asked.

"I think so, I've never seen this spell before so it's a risky move." Dipper replied.

Wendy sprayed the paint and placed the Crystals exactly how Dipper instructed and soon began waiting for their friends to return with the candy.

"Think they will have enough?" Wendy asked.

"Won't matter how much candy they have, we just need to lure the Trickster out to banish him." Dipper explained.

Soon Tyrone Pacifica and Dean returned with all the Candy they gathered after the last Jack-O-Melon was extinguished.

"Trickster! WE HAVE YOUR CANDY!" Dipper cried out.

"Oh... you think you're clever Dipper Pines..."

"What the?!" The teens blurted out.

The Trickster loomed over behind the Teens holding Mabel in his large hands.

"DIPPER! WENDY! DEAN! HELP ME!" Mabel cried out.

"Mabel!" Dipper and Dean shouted.

"Let her go you waste of sugar!" Wendy demanded.

"Never! She's mine!" The Trickster said before swallowing Mabel whole.

"Not again!" Dipper bitched.

The Trickster then swung his long arms and shattered the earth that the Spell seal was painted on scattering the Crystals out of alignment.

"You thought you could banish my soul? You're pathetic kid!" The Trickster taunted.

"Dipper let's Rider up!" Wendy said putting her Gamer Diver on and pulling out her Gashat.

"Wendy no! We could hurt Mabel!" Dipper protested.

Just then the distinct sound of a Driver belt fastening was heard, everyone looked at the source and it was the man Pacifica Tyrone and Dean ran into. He held up two Medallions, red and green, before inserting them into his driver then a third yellow one, twisting it and grasping a disc on the side of the belt before passing it in front of the driver, scanning the medallions.

TINK TINK TINK

TAKA TORA BATTA! TA! TO! BA! TATOBA TATOBA!

Energy constructs of the medallions the man scanned spun around him before stopping in front of his head chest and legs combining into the emblem on his chest forming a Rider suit.

"RAH!" The man charged in his Rider suit at the Trickster before jumping up with the skill of a Grasshopper and extending long tiger claws clawing at the Tricksters monstrous body.

"GAH!" The Trickster roared as he clawed away at the candy trying to find Mabel, after a bit of clawing Mabels hand poked out but was quickly pulled in and he was knocked off.

"Who are you?!" Dipper asked.

"Eiji Hino, Kamen Rider OOO!" The man replied before taking out the green Medallion and replacing it with a Yellow one and scanning again.

TINK TINK TINK

TAKA TORA CHEETAH!

OOO then ran at the Trickster with blinding speed clawing at his legs tripping him before digging the claws into the body and rapidly kicking at the candy flesh exposing Mabel.

"GAH! Help me! PLEASE!"

Dipper and Wendy then transformed and ran up to the Tricksters torso to grab Mabels hands and pull her out to safety.

"DEAN! GET HER SAFE!" Brave yelled.

Dean took Mabel to a safe distance with Pacifica and Tyrone.

"What the?! Where are my Medals?!" OOO asked checking his bag.

"Wait he must have mixed his stuff with ours when we crashed into him!" Pacifica said.

"How Cliche?" Tyrone asked.

"Look for Green ones!" OOO said before scanning his medals.

TAKA TORA BATTA!

After going back to Tatoba OOO scanned the medals a second time.

SCANNING CHARGE!

OOO legs changed to a Grasshoppers and the claws extended before jumping up as three Medal constructs appeared as OOO came down for a dive kick splattering the Trickster all over the place. Sadly the candy simply reformed into smaller man-sized Tricksters. Pacifica and Tyrone dug through their candy and found two Green Medals.

"Coming in hot!"

"Arigatou!"

TINK TINK TINK!

KUWAGATA KAMAKIRI BATTA!

GATA GATA GATAKIRIBA GATAKIRIBA!

OOOs All Green Insect form split into multiple copies, a swarm if you would, and attacked the smaller Tricksters before scanning the Medals again.

SCANNING CHARGE!

Each OOO Rider Kicked the smaller Tricksters back together before recombining.

"I need the Lion Medal!"

"Lion right here!" Pacifica yelled before throwing the Lion Medal.

TINK TINK TINK!

LION TORA CHEETAH!

RATA RATA RATORATAH!

OOO Dashed at the Trickster slashing at it repeatedly in a blinding light while Brave charged at the Trickster in Full Dragon Hunter Gamer.

"I've got Silver ones!" Dean shouted.

TINK TINK TINK!

SAI GORILLA ZOU!

SAGOUZOU! SAGOUZOU!

OOOs Silver Form had huge Gorilla Fists and a Rhino helmet, throwing punches sending the Trickster back with each punch.

SCANNING CHARGE!

OOO jumped a few feet in the air before landing and creating a localized seismic anomaly that trapped the Trickster so Dipper can get in some good hits.

"Two Red Medals!" Pacifica yelled.

"Toss them!"

TINK TINK TINK!

TAKA KUJAKU CONDOR!

TA~JA~DOR!

OOOs Red Phoenix form took flight before taking the Medals from the Driver and placing them in the Taja Spinner, a shield on the left arm, before closing it and taking the OOOs Scanner and scanning the Spinner.

TAKA KUJAKU CONDOR! GIN GIN GIN GIN! GIGA SCAN!

OOO hovering in the air is engulfed in Fire before swooping down diving through the Trickster.

"Don't just stand there! Redo the spell!" OOO yelled out.

Dean and Mabel retrieved the Crystals while Pacifica redrew the Spell Seal on the ground.

"We need a catalyst! Pull out the Loser Candy!" Brave shouted.

TINK TINK TINK!

SHACHI UNAGI TAKO!

SHA SHA SHAUTA SHA SHA SHAUTA!

OOO Blue Sealife form Shauta sprayed water from the Shachi head before snaring the Tricksters arms with the Unagi Whips pulling himself up and kicking with the Tako legs.

Tyrone throw all the loser candy into the spell seal which started to glow. Dipper retrieves the Journal and switches out Taddle Quest for Taddle Fantasy changing to Fantasy Gamer. Snipe on the other hand was firing rounds at the Trickster pissing him off.

"RAH! ALL SHALL PAY FOR THEIR SINS!" The Trickster cried out.

Brave starts floating in the air with the Journal floating in front of him chanting the incantation for the Spell.

"This freak needs to be restrained!" Wendy shouted.

"One last Combo!"

TINK TINK TINK!

PTERA TRICERA TYRANNO!

PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS!

OOO Purple Dinosaur form released a wave a sub zero air flailing about before slamming his hand into the earth and pull out the Medijabryu, a Tyrannosaurus themed Axe. OOO slashed the Trickster with the Medijabryu encasing it in Ice, yes Ice.

"FINISH THE JOB!

Brave finished the incantation before slamming the Journal shut and smacking his hand on the ground.

"Be... GONE!" Brave cried out as the Spell Seal glowed bright enough to blind everyone in the surrounding area.

When the light dimmed back to the Summer evening all that was left was a very large pile of Loser Candy, not taking the shape of a hideous monster. The spirit of the Summerween Trickster was gone forever.

"Is he dead?" Mabel asked.

"I think so." Dipper said changing back.

Wendy and Eiji changed back as well before Mabel stood up to say hello to her savior before stepping on something.

"Oh no! I broke one of your medals..." Mabel said handing Eiji the two pieces of the Taka Medal she stepped on.

"Oh no that's okay. That one was already broken. Thank you for your concern though." Eiji said before taking the Medal shards and pocketing them.

"Hey man thanks for helping." Dipper said gratefully.

"It's okay. Riders help each other." Eiji said before looking for his walking stick.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Pacifica asked.

"No I'm fine, really..."

"That's not an invitation man. When Pacifica offers you a place to stay you accept it." Tyrone explained.

"Is that true?" Eiji asked.

"I just called my limosine driver, he will be here in 5 minutes." Pacifica said.

"Well a bed would be nice." Eiji said.

"Great you can tell us about you on the drive to my home." Pacifica said before taking out a Chocolate bar from her trick or treat bag and eating it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 51 please review. Please Review, I like reviews.


	52. Chapter 52

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The day after Summerween Eiji bid his new friends farewell and left with their contact information exchanged. Manly Dan was hired to do some serious logging work with his sons two towns over and so Dipper and Wendy were asked to take care of Conner. After breakfast and washing dishes it was time to start the day.

"So Conner what do you want to do today?" Wendy asked.

"Can we go to the Park?" Conner asked.

"Sure." Dipper replied.

The three of them walked to the park where Connor took to the swings while Dipper and Wendy sat at the bench watching him. They were soon joined by a mother who's daughter joined Connor on the swings.

"That your boy over there on the swings?" The mother asked.

"Yes and no." Wendy replied.

"He's not related to us, he is in our care though." Dipper elaborated.

Just then some older boys shoved Connor off the Swing and into the sand.

"Hey!" Connor protested.

"Beat it kid." The biggest boy said.

"Hey he was there first! Wait your turn." The young girl protested.

Suddenly a very large shadow was cast over the children and strong breathing was heard. The older boys slowly turned around to see the Manotaur Chutzpar looming over them.

"You heard the little girl, wait your turn." Chutzpar said before picking the boy up off the swing so Connor can go back on.

Dipper and Wendy revealed themselves from behind Chutzpar to the children.

"Hey pal! Don't let Chutzpar fool you he's a nice guy so long as you give him Jerky and don't tick him off." Dipper explained before handing a bag of Jerky to the lumbering giant.

"Thanks Dipper." Connor said before climbing back on and started swinging again.

Chutzpar faced the boy to Wendy who had a very sour look on her face.

"If I ever see you so much as breathe on Connor... Chutzpar would this kid like to feel the pain hole?" Wendy asked.

"No he would not."

"I'll make the pain hole seem like breakfast to you." Wendy said.

"Okay okay put me down!" The boy shouted before being let go.

"Now scram!" Wendy snarled.

The older boys fled the park as the children continued to swing.

"I'm Sarah."

"I'm Connor."

After playing on the various structures in the park Sarah's mother came to take her home. After Sarahs mother drove off the three walked to Yumberjacks they ordered Chicken and Waffles for Wendy and Dipper and a chicken sandwich meal for Connor.

"I can see why they call this place Yumberjacks." Dipper said before Wendy slapped him playfully.

"Are you two dating?" Connor asked innocently.

"Yeah we are." Wendy replied.

"Good, I like you two together." Connor said before having a sip of his soda. "I never see you two do anything besides those trips into the woods and work at the Shack."

"We ARE kind of busy with that stuff." Dipper explained.

"We go shopping, that's kind of dating." Wendy offered.

"Do you ever go on trips?" Connor asked.

"I haven't gotten a car yet." Wendy replied.

"We should go on a trip someplace, just the two of us. I think it'll be fun." Dipper said taking a bite of his waffle.

"You are the sweetest guy I know..." Wendy said caressing Dippers face, lingering to feel is developing facial hair. "I'm so glad your facial hair is coming in, you look really mature."

"Eww gross!" Connor said.

"Oh you won't say that in 5 years when you're looking at Sarah." Wendy replied.

"Sarah's my friend! That'd be weird!" Connor protested.

"I think that's enough guys. Come on let's show Connor some of the stuff back at the shack in the basement. I think Fords Gnome Queen should be done by now." Dipper said.

"I like the Gnomes!" Connor said. "They're nice."

"Just be sure to give them mushrooms when you want them to help you with something." Dipper said before throwing their trash away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 52. Please Review, I enjoy reading them.


	53. Chapter 53

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Dipper Connor and Wendy arrived at the Mystery Shack they found it was flooded with tourists wanting to see the new displays and oddities. When they realized that the main entrance to Laboratory was inaccessible they took the alternate route, the hole in the Shack Dipper dropped his 38 sided Dice. As Dipper and Wendy led Connor down to the Laboratory Connor was in awe at what he saw.

"This is so cool."

"Yeah. Thankfully nothing potentially dangerous is being worked on right now." Dipper commented.

When they got to the Rejuvenation Chamber Ford was monitoring the data on the computer.

"Hey Grunkle Ford!" Dipper said.

"Mason, Wendy, and hello Connor." Ford greeted them.

"Is the Gnome Queen almost ready?" Wendy asked.

"Almost." Ford replied.

"Why do the Gnomes need a queen?" Connor asked.

"Because most of the Gnomes are little idiots and they need someone telling them what to do or they can get into a lot of trouble." Dipper said.

"It's true!" Said a voice on the other side of the Rejuvenation Chamber.

That voice turned out to be Jeff the King of the Gnomes.

"Oh sorry Jeff, I didn't mean to offend you." Dipper replied.

"No it's fine, I knew you weren't referring to me. To clarify why we need a Queen, the other Gnomes are idiots like Dipper said and I can't be giving all of them orders all the time. Plus a pretty face means they're more willing to do what she says, I have to be hard on my fellow Gnomes and I don't like being that kind of guy." Jeff explained.

Suddenly Dippers phone went off.

"Hello? Hey Mabel. No. I don't know where mom is. Well she wouldn't leave without telling anyone, she's pregnant!" Dipper said into his phone before hanging up.

"My mom's missing so we need to go!"

"Great! What is it this time?" Wendy asked. "Connor I need you to stay here with Stanford okay? Can you do that?"

"You won't be gone long will you?" Connor asked.

"I don't really know buddy but I'll take you for a ride on Griffin later okay?" Wendy assured Connor.

"Okay."

Wendy and Dipper scampered up the stairs to the vending machine to see if the coat was clear, after 3 minutes they were able to sneak by and enter the gift shop before heading to the Living Room to look for clues. When they arrived they found Mrs Pines book alone with a non alcoholic Pina Colada sitting next to it.

"Yep mom's been taken, she loves her Pina Coladas and if she has to go somewhere after making one she will take it with her." Dipper explained.

"What could have done it?" Wendy asked.

"Hold up..." Dipper muttered before pointing to a magnifying glass on the table that Wendy handed to him.

Dipper examined the chair his mother was last seen sitting on before coming to a conclusion.

"Fairies. There's fairy dust all over the chair and..." Dipper trailed off before examining the floor leading out the door. "...right out the door."

Just then Dippers father arrived with a large jar of Pickles.

"Honey! I got the pickles you wanted!" Alex cried.

"Dad moms been taken by fairies!" Dipper informed his father.

"What?!" Alex asked dropping the jar of Pickles shattering it. "Aww no the pickles!"

"Come on Dipper! Let's go to the Magical Village in the woods, if anyone knows where the Fairies are it's them." Wendy said leading Dipper out of the Shack.

"I'm coming with you!" Dippers Dad said before following them.

"Griffin! Come!" Wendy cried before the winged beast jumped down and snaked under Mr Pines legs to get him on his back.

BANG BANG SHOOTING!

JET COMBAT!

TADDLE QUEST!

DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! ZETTO!

Both went to their flight capable forms before flying into the woods in search of Ariel Pines.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 53. Please read and review


	54. Chapter 54

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper Wendy Alex and Griffin flew through the forest with Griffin following Wendys lead to the Magical Village. After landing in the outskirts the young couple changed back while Alex dismounted Griffin.

"So this is the Magical Village you and Mabel went to get Unicorn hair from?" Dipper asked.

"Why would you need Unicorn hair?" Alex asked.

"Ford whipped up a weirdness barrier that repelled Bills powers to protect the shack. Unicorn Hairs was the main catalyst." Dipper explained.

"This Bill guy sounds like he was a real Jerk." Alex commented.

"He was awful. He possessed Dippers body at one point." Wendy replied.

"If it weren't for his ignorance of the human bodies limitations we'd all be dead. Mabel wore him out in his pursuit of this..." Dipper said pulling out Journal 3. "Had he succeeded and activated the Portal in a way that would have ripped open the Nightmare Realm he was going to throw my body off the Water Tower with a suicide note attached to my shirt. Overconfident jackass wrote it in my Journal for Mabel to find after my body was supposed to die."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me about that?" Wendy asked Dipper.

"Because I was ashamed of my foolishness Wendy. I was desperate for Answers and nearly got us all killed." Dipper explained.

"Well you're not doing anything like that again!" Wendy said before pulling Dipper in for a kiss. "You're mine, and if anyone is going to manipulate you it's me."

"Aww that is so sweet, and a little creepy. But let's go find my wife." Alex said.

"One thing." Wendy said before pulling out her smart phone. "Hey Grenda? We need you to go get Tyrone and Pacifica then meet us at the Magical Village where we fought those Unicorns. No we aren't beating up Unicorns again. Okay. Maybe if they cause trouble you get the first punch. Alright Bye. Grendas coming with Back up."

"That'll make this almost too easy." Dipper replied.

The three entered Gnastys where Gnomes a few Fauns and a Troll were found.

"Anyone know where the Fairies are?" Wendy asked.

When the patrons saw who entered they all fled, except the one leaving the bathroom.

"Hey Gnarl, you need to clean up in there, it's filthy!" Celestabellebethabelle complained.

"Funny running into you here." Wendy said smugly.

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF RAINBOWS!" Celestabellebethabelle exclaimed before attempting to flee before Dipper and Alex blocked her off.

"It's no use running C-Belle." Wendy boasted.

"Come on! I just got my hair to the length I like!" Celestabellebethabelle complained.

"We don't need hair, we need information." Wendy explained, still in the same tone as before. "Last time I was here there were Fairies everywhere, now there isn't a single one. Where are they?"

"We found Fairy dust in the Shack where my mother was napping, they took her. Where did they take her?" Dipper asked.

"The Fairies all live in tunnels east of here. They sometimes take children from their homes but this is the first time I've heard they took a mother." Celestabellebethabelle explained.

"My mother is pregnant with my little brother or sister." Dipper elaborated.

"Well that explains a lot." Celestabellebethabelle muttered.

"Come on! Time is of the essence." Dipper said. "I've always wanted to say that."

Dipper Wendy and Alex left Gnastys leaving Celestabellebethabelle alone.

"It must be that special ceremony the Fairies bestow on only the very few..." Celestabellebethabelle said shocked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the Northwest Mansion Tyrone and Pacifica were busy kissing when Granda barged in loudly.

"GUYS!"

"GAH!"

"Come on we gotta go!" Grenda shouted.

"Come on! Can't we make out in private for once without being interrupted?!" Tyrone complained.

"Yeah!" Pacifica agreed.

"Mrs Pines was abducted by Fairies!" Grenda explained.

"Mom?" Tyrone asked scared.

"Oh Geez. Let's go. Grenda grab a couple of Tazers." Pacifica said before leading Tyrone out the Door to go help Dipper and Wendy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 54. Please Review


	55. Chapter 55

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper Wendy and Alex located the Fairy Tunnels before Dippers phone started ringing.

"Hello? Pacifica hi! You guys and Grenda are coming to help? Good, I'll leave a beacon Marker for you to zero in on." Dipper said before pulling out the gadget he described.

"Did Uncle Ford come up with that?" Alex asked.

"Nope, Dipper." Wendy replied proudly. "We have a tendency to get separated when encountering the paranormal so tracking beacons help."

Dipper set up the Beacon Marker and took out his flashlight as Wendy took out her own.

"Dad you stick close to Wendy, she'll keep you safe." Dipper said peeking into the Fairy Tunnels. "Looks to be rather straight forward."

"Son this is clearly a maze of tunnels if we split up we will get lost and at least one of us may never see the light of day ever again." Alex protested.

"Mr Pines are you forgetting just how smart Dipper really is?" Wendy asked. "It just takes him a glance at a maze puzzle to figure the fastest route. If Dipper says he knows the way out he's gonna get us out."

"Plus I can determine how far the tunnels go through observing the surrounding area. I've trekked these woods with Wendy for months and we are really close to a mountainous ledge, the tunnels aren't going to be that deep." Dipper explained.

"And what about navigating the tunnels?" Alex asked.

"I've studied the various tunneling patterns of Moles Ants and Gnomes."

"Gnomes?"

"Gnomes have a system of tunnels they use during the colder months. They stay on the surface during the summer since it floods apparently" Dipper explained.

"It's also their breeding season apparently, but can you blame them? No form of contraception and wanting to stay warm. Fords studies show that the colder the winter the higher the Gnome population growth will be come Spring and Summer." Wendy elaborated.

"I think we should wait for Tyrone and the others." Dipper said.

"Are they close?" Alex asked.

Just then a strong gust of wind came down from above as the Northwest Helicopter hovered above them. Grenda jumped down before Tyrone and Pacifica followed being caught by the very muscular girl.

"Well, that answers my question."

Once everyone was up to speed Dipper lead the group into the tunnels.

"Every tunneling species, natural or supernatural, keeps their storage cavity in a rather direct path from the entrance for efficiency purposes, other tunnels are to confuse unintelligent invaders." Dipper explained as 5 minutes into the trek a group of fairies were soon found.

"greetings humans!" The fairies shouted from their tiny mouths.

"Where is Ariel Pines! We know you abducted her! Take us to her!" Dipper demanded.

"well certainly! follow us the ceremony is nearly completed!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile at the Shack Connor found Mabel and wanted to ask her a question.

"Mabel, I'm hungry. Can I have a snack?" Connor asked politely.

"Sure thing Connor. You know who would love a snack? Waddles! Come here boy!" Mabel cried out for her pig.

"I don't think he can hear you." Connor said.

"Why not?" Mabel asked.

"I put him outside to do his business." Connor replied.

"Oh no Connor!" Mabel said worried before rushing outside.

"Did I do something wrong?" Connor asked.

"You didn't know Connor. Now go find Soos!" Mabel instructed before running out and taking a Baseball Bat with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mom?!"

"Honey?!"

"Mrs Pines?!" Dipper Alex and Wendy called out as they followed the Fairies.

"there is no need to call out humans dipper and wendy. she is in the direction i am leading you." Explained the Fairy Escorting the group.

"Forgive me if it seems like I don't trust you, but you took my mother!" Dipper exclaimed.

"the ceremony is nearly complete you will be given your mother once it is over."

"I read Fords journal entries about Fairy abductions, I'm not letting you take my little brother or sister!" Dipper said as they reached the ceremonial chamber.

When Dipper Wendy Alex Tyrone Pacifica and Grenda finally saw what the 'ceremony' was they were quite confused.

"Dipper Alex! Hello!" Ariel cried out as she was laying on a large tree stump. "The ceremony is nearly finished. Come sit."

"Mom what is going on?" Dipper asked as dozens of Fairies were dancing in midair scattering flower petals and fairy dust over Ariel and her baby bump.

"greetings saviors of gravity falls! your maternal parent and the child growing inside her have been selected to be blessed by the fairies!" Said multiple Fairies in unison.

"Blessed?" Wendy asked.

"yes. for destroying the insane god-like menace known as bill cipher we thank you by blessing the unborn child." The Fairies say, again, in unison.

"Turns out there was a small window of opportunity so they had to take me quickly rather than wait to ask permission." Ariel explained.

"But you didn't leave a note or anything." Alex said after taking his wifes hand and kissing her forehead.

"I was hoping the ceremony would be over and I'd be returned before anyone noticed." Ariel explained further.

"So you're not stealing the baby?" Dipper asked once more for clarification.

"of course not! you're thinking of uncivilized fairies that live is swaps and bogs." One fairy replied.

"Then why are we in a tunnel underground?" Tyrone asked.

"we are in the middle of renovations."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mabel rushed out to the area of the woods where Waddles likes to roam in search of mushrooms and truffles. Unfortunately it was not close to the Shack at all and Mabel was quite distressed when she found Waddles.

"Waddles come on! We gotta go! Who knows what's out here?" Mabel asked her pig knowing he can't reply.

Meanwhile a pair of eyes watched Mabel and Waddles from the treetops hungrily...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 55. Please review


	56. Chapter 56

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mabel led Waddles through the forest back towards the Mystery Shack, only she really wasn't. Mabel never had that good of a sense of direction and only ever navigated the forest in the past thanks to Dipper and now she was lost in it with her Pig.

"Aww Waddles we're lost! I wish Dipper was here... he always knew just where to go..." Mabel pouted.

"Oink."

Up in the trees a creature was perched are creature slowly stalking Mabel and Waddles, not picky about either target. The creature observed and followed silently.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"A fairy blessing ceremony?" Dipper asked for hundredth time.

"yes oh savior." A fairy replied.

"You really should have asked." Tyrone interjected.

"the conditions were ideal and we had such a small window of opportunity. we started with only seconds to spare." Another Fairy replied.

"This is pretty cool that the fairies are forming a hover chair." Grenda said as Mrs Pines was being transported to the Shack. "Think you could do that for me?"

"we'd rather not die thank you." A Fairy said from the hover chair formation.

"Ohh burn!" Pacifica said before getting shoved by Grenda.

Dipper called up Mabel to tell her their mother was safe. Only the thing was she wasn't.

"Mabel? Yeah Mom's safe. She wasn't in any danger at all actually. Where are you? You're where? Mabel?! Are you there?!" Dipper cried into his Cell Phone.

"We gotta get back to the shack and split up!'' Pacifica said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mabel led Waddles through the woods trying to get back to the shack.

"Waddles you okay?"

Waddles scurried into a hollowed out underside of a stumps.

"Come on! we gotta go!" Mabel tried pulling her pig out.

Suddenly a vicious creature flew by Mabel spooking her.

"SCRAAAAW!" The creature cried out.

"What the...?"

Mabel focused her attention to see the creature. It looked like a Bat and an Octopus had disgusting angry sex and the creature was the product of that drunken night.

"SCRAAAAW!"

"AN OCTOBAT!" Mabel screamed before swinging her baseball bat trying to ward the creature away from her. "GET AWAY!"

The Tentacled Bat with a rather bulbous head repeatedly turned back towards Mabel after every dodge of the Baseball Bat. After seizing the bat from Mabel in it's last dive it flew down for the kill when...

BAM!

The OctBat was intercepted midair.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEE!" Griffin screeched at the OctoBat it pinned down with its front claw before throwing it into the woods away from Mabel.

"GRIFFIN!" Mabel cried out in relief before he trotted over to accept pets from Mabel.

"Hrrnnrnrrnnrnnr..." Griffin cooed happily before reaching into Waddles hidey hole and handing him to Mabel.

"You're a good boy Griffin." Mabel said before petting him some more.

Griffin flew straight up before landing back in the same spot he leapt from and started leading Mabel and Waddles to the Shack.

"Wow... I was taking Waddles the completely wrong direction." Mabel muttered to herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Just as Mr and Mrs Pines settled back into the Shack and the Teens geared up for a search in the dark woods at night Mabel and Griffin returned from the woods with Waddles in Tow.

"Griffin saved me!" Mabel cried as she carried Waddles back to the Shack.

"Oh thank goodness!" Wendy said before slumping down on the porch couch.

"Wendy?" Connor asked as he peeked his head out of the screen door. "I'm sorry..."

"What for?"

"I let Waddles out." Connor confessed.

"It's okay, you made a mistake and nothing bad happened." Wendy assured the child. Still want to go for that ride?"

And with that Connor and Wendy flew off into the sky...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 56. Please review.


	57. Chapter 57

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a slow day after Mrs Pines was blessed by the Fairies on the babies behalf. Not much happened aside from the Clone Grown Gnome Queen was stabilized and woke up and introduced to Jeff. Dan returned from the Logging job and took Conner back under his care while Dipper and Wendy charted the interior of the Space Ship via a holographic image display while Mabel took tourists on Mystery Tours and Pacifica and Tyrone kept the shelves clean and straightened, Soos was fixing the boiler and showing Melody how to fix stuff as part of her job at the Mystery Shack is to assist him when he needs it.

"Look at that, it might be tricky to get up there huh?"

"If we try it like this and really squeeze in there we can totally get inside."

"I think I might be too big to fit inside."

"You're not you're the perfect size."

As Dipper and Wendy were discussing how to traverse the Ship Pacifica and Tyrone were peering from the corner before coming out.

"If we weren't aware of what you two were doing I swear it sounds like you two were planning on what to do to have sex." Pacifica teased her good friends.

"Oh ha ha. You two haven't done it either." Dipper replied.

"Yeah again I don't want people to think I'm trying to squeeze into the Northwest fortune." Tyrone explained. "I liked Pacifica for who she is."

"We both do." Dipper added. "You're really sweet Pacifica."

"Ah double the love."

"Think we should take them along too?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan, more eyes looking for stuff." Dipper agreed.

"Cool, I've always wanted to being in an alien Space Ship." Tyrone and Pacifica said in unison before blushing at the coincidence.

Just then Mabel came into the Shack worried.

"Guys! We have a problem!" Mabel shouted.

Mabel held up a pamphlet for Mystery Mountain.

"Mabel why do you have a pamphlet for that old tourist trap Stan Sabotaged last year?" Dipper asked.

"Because it's not old, it's new. Mystery Mountain is still running!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 57. Please Review.


	58. Chapter 58

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mayor Tyler Cutebiker was furious at Blubs and Durland. The authority he gave them to keep any reminder of Wierdmageddon from being uttered in Public went straight to their heads.

"I can't believe you two. You tazed a group of Girl Scouts on a field trip, Nuns on vacation, and WWII Veterans in just for commenting that the town is a bit weird?!" Tyler tried scolding the two inept lawmen before Dipper and Wendy burst into the meeting.

"I'm sorry sir they insisted on seeing you." Mayor Tylers secretary called out.

"It's okay! What's up guys?" Tyler asked before pointing to Blubs and Durland to sit.

"Mayor Tyler we have a problem with the tourist industry." Dipper said.

"I know. These two have caused a steady decline in tourism with their tazing..." Tyler added.

"No not that! Though that IS bad..." Dipper said.

"Last year Dipper Mabel her friends and Stan went up and down the state to sabotage various other tourist traps and discovered Mystery Mountain was run by a Jorogumo, a Spider Youkai, a supernatural being known for luring gullible outsiders to their doom." Wendy explained.

"Darlene lured foolish men to the mountain top to feast on them like a spider with an insect. Basically drain them of vital nutrients and bodily fluids then using their dried husks as mummies to display at the Museum. Stan was one such intended victim but Mabel Candy and I saved Stan before trapping her under the foot of Paul Bunyan. She was unable to shift fully back to human and we thought she died either of starvation or succumbing to the pressure of the Statue." Dipper elaborated.

"We need to investigate what has reopened Mystery Mountain and see if it's Darlene or just regular people running the joint." Wendy said.

"That sounds like a plan. And while you're at it do that sabotage thing again with Stan, get the tourists to come back." Tyler added before looking at Blubs and Durland. "You two! No more tazing people for asking about weird stuff. As a community we're going to have to come to terms with what happened last year."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Dipper and Wendy arrived at the Mystery Shack they saw Stan and Ford packing up stuff for the trip across the state with Pacifica Tyrone and Mabel, while Soos begged to come along.

"Please Mr Pines! It's not the same if I don't come!"

"For the last time Soos you're not coming! Last year you were stranded in that Corn Maze for a week you're a liability!" Stan snapped back.

"Besides with the Kids and us it's pretty packed." Ford added.

"Aww..." Soos bemoaned.

"Are you sure you want to go on a tourist trap sabotaging mission or spend an unknown amount of time off with your fiance?" Mabel asked as she stocked up on Water Bottles and snacks.

"You have a point." Soos mused.

"You guys nearly packed?" Dipper asked.

"Just need to get clothes." Stan said before heading into the Shack.

Dipper and Wendy followed but went into theirs and Mabels room.

"So why didn't you guys invite me last time?" Wendy asked. "I would totally have been on board with vandalizing other tourist traps."

"I was trying to get over you at that point. And we were so busy with trying to thwart Bill... It was hectic." Dipper explained.

"Speaking of the King Dorito, I'm still miffed you didn't explain the full extent of his danger. I would have totally moved into the Shack to keep him from taking over my mind." Wendy said.

"But then I'd never stop being awkward around you. You are so good looking confident and a badass. Everything I'm not." Dipper said putting spare pants in his duffle bag.

"You? Not a badass? You have that lv100 Gashat, that's 50 more than mine. I still think stretch jyped me with just Simulations." Wendy said, irked at the last part.

"I think Slenderman always wanted me to be the one to destroy Bill, you were a happy addition for him I guess." Dipper said sitting down.

"Would you have told me even if you did stop Bill completely with that Rift sealing plan?" Wendy asked.

"Probably not. It would have been..."

"To protect you/me."

Dipper was a little surprised that Wendy chimed in with him.

"Babe I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." Wendy sat down next to Dipper. "Strong tough girls like me, we just want a guy to be honest with us, not to protect us. Well... unless it's a snowball fight, then you're our human shield. And make it as dramatic as possible when you get hit."

"Thanks. You know you're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. Well maybe up there with Pacifica. As we can see with her and Tyrone if nothing ever developed between us I'd probably be dating her." Dipper said.

"I can't imagine who I'd be with if you hooked up with Pacifica... it might have been Robbie again." Wendy thought out loud.

"Oh god please don't mention that again! It was hard enough to see you be comforted by that Jerk a thousand times at last years Fair." Dipper complained.

"A thousand times? Really?" Wendy asked, still in disbelief.

Dipper grabbed a Dart laying around and throwing it at a Several Timez Poster neither bothered taking down when Mabel moved out last summer nailing one of the boys in the eye, never breaking eye contact with Wendy.

"Wow... That must have broke your heart every time."

"It did. But then the one time you were blackeye free it was amazing. You held my hand on the Tunnel of Love ride which you said we were going on only as a joke but you squeezed my hand so tight." Dipper said.

"Why do you have to make me cry like that Dip?" Wendy said tearing up as she was led by Dipper to the door quietly before...

"AHA!" Dipper shouted as he opened the door revealing Mabel listening in on their conversation.

"OH Hi Dipper! Just listening to the wood in the door here..." Mabel fibbed.

"Real Funny Mabel. Go pack some clothes, we're all set." Dipper said before letting his sister in.

"Spoil sport."

"We're already in a relationship! We don't need you pushing us together." Wendy said before Dipper went down the stairs. "Thanks for believing in us Mabes."

Wendy and Mabel hugged.

"You're gonna make a great sister one day."

"Aww..."

"And an even better Bridesmaid."

*GASP*

"No we are not engaged!" Wendy lied through her teeth. "You're just my choice of a bridesmaid is all."

"Thanks Wendy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 58. Please Review.


	59. Chapter 59

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Just as everyone loaded the RV Stan was sitting in a chair talking to Griffin.

"So if you see anyone that isn't someone regularly you scare them off okay?" Stan instructed the Winged Beast. "Now if you see Dipper and Mabels parents you let them in cause they're family."

Mabel was bouncing up and down when Dean pulled up on his bicycle.

"Mabel, what's going on?" Dean asked.

Mabel immediately stopped her bouncing when she realized she didn't invite Dean to come along.

"Dean I'm so sorry I didn't ask if you wanted to come along." Mabel explained.

"Actually this is okay. My parents and I are going to Washington to visit my grandparents. And the Store let me go." Dean said embarrassed.

"Oh no Dean that's terrible..." Mabel said before hugging him.

"I'll find another job when I get back, don't worry." Dean said.

"Hey Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cried out.

"No Mabel I'm not hiring Dean just so you can work along side him all day long." Stan said stowing his clothes into the RV.

"Aww come on!"

"Mabel I don't have anything for him to do. The Shack is over staffed with you here for crying out loud." Stan explained.

"Poop heck darn!" Mabel pouted as she slumped on the RV.

"Mabel I'll be back in a week we'll figure something out then. I hear the Pool Manager is looking to hire lifeguards." Dean said before turning his bike around. "See ya!"

Dean rode off when Pacifica was driven up by Alex in the Northwest Town Car.

"What happened here?"

"Dean's going to visit his grandparents with his folks and he was let go by the gadget store he was working at when we met." Mabel explained.

"And you wanted Stan to give him a job at the Shack right?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah."

"He said no."

"Yeah."

"It'll be fine Mabel. If worst comes to worst I'll hire him to work at my Coal Mine." Pacifica assured Mabel.

"Long hours, perpetual soot on his face, and Lung Cancer." Pacifica listed off wary of Wendy not being in earshot.

"PAZ!"

"I'm Kidding!" 'Mostly.'

Soon everyone was ready to head out.

"Alright lets move out!" Stan said as the RV started moving down the road out of Gravity Falls.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The first stop was Granny Sweetkins Giant Yarn Ball and Yarn Shop. Mabel actually bought a lot of Yarn and Knitting Needles, on Pacificas tab, before everyone set up the sabotage plan. Wendy would hang out near the RV at a Picnic Table reading a Physics book. Wendy took it upon herself to try to understand the complex equations Dipper Tyrone and Ford were tossing around during expeditions so she wouldn't feel intellectually inferior. An 18 year old boy tried chatting her up to joining him behind the Gift Shop to get to know each other better not taking her ignoring him as a sign to go away. When he finally put his hand on the table to take her book with his other hand Wendy pulled out her Bowie knife from her boot and stuck it into the wood micrometers from tearing the flesh of the teens hand.

"I missed... Lucky you..." Wendy growled grumpily.

The teen finally got the message and left Wendy to her reading. Meanwhile Dipper encountered someone he thought he'd never see again, one of the girls he flirted with last year.

"OOF!" Dipper said walking into a familiar Black haired 13 year old girl in the Yarn Store. "I am so sorry! Here let me... It's you!"

"Dopper?"

"It's Dipper actually, what are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"I'm Jenna, my family makes a trip up here every year and we love stopping at Granny Sweetkins Yarn Shop." Jenna explained looking Dipper over in his Jeans Sneakers Flannel under shirt hiding his physically improved body and his hair hidden in his new White and Blue Pine Tree Hat. "You've grown up since last year."

"I guess I did. You don't really notice it yourself." Dipper nervously chatted.

"You want a Pitt Cola, we can split it." Jenna offered while twirling her hair on a finger.

"I'm good actually. Let me get you one, to make up for being a complete loser last year." Dipper said before buying a Pitt Cola at the Register and getting eyeballed by the cashier.

Jenna and Dipper exited the shop and sat down at the Picnic Table Wendy was at, still reading her book, soon they started the talk.

"So what have you been up to since last year? Beside kicking Puberty's butt." Jenna asked.

"I've taken an Apprenticeship with my Great Uncle so instead of going home to California I stay up here in Oregon."

"Oh. So I might be seeing more of you?" Jenna asked before flipping her hair and giggling.

"Maybe. I live in Gravity Falls now, you should see the Valley in the Evening it's breathtaking." Dipper said, smiling that he's actually capable of having a nice chat with a girl his own age.

"Well then I'm gonna have to come down next week and we can make a date of it, cutie." Jenna said before brightening her smile and putting her hand on Dippers.

"Well... I uh... I don't..." Dipper sputtered incoherently.

"Last year when you did that it was so annoying, but now it's very charming big boy." Jenna said before licking her lips.

Suddenly Wendy's book closed loudly to get Jennas attention.

"He's not going to take you on a date girly." Wendy said glaring at Jenna.

"Oh and why not?" Jenna asked indignantly.

"Because he's MY boyfriend." Wendy said peeved.

"Your boyfriend?!" Jenna asked shocked.

"Dipper was trying to get over me last year. Since he and I are dating now it wasn't very successful." Wendy boasted.

"I'm sorry Dipper." Jenna apologized.

"It's fine. Friends?" Dipper offered.

"Sure. It's a shame, you got really cute in under a year." Jenna said drinking her Pitt Cola.

Dippers phone buzzed informing him of the plan moving forward.

"I gotta go. Sorry." Dipper said jogging to the other side of the Shop to the Giant Yarn Ball relieving Tyrone of watch out duty as Stan affixes the Yarn to the RV.

Tyrone in a nearly identical outfit as Dippers goes into the Gift Shop to see Jenna chatting up with Pacifica and Mabel in line for the register.

"Hey babe everything okay?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah Grunkle Stan is ready to go when we are so Mabel that means you gotta get what you came for and we gotta skedaddle." Tyrone said.

Jenna was silent with curiosity as what appeared to be Dipper chatting up with the blonde girl she just met and wasn't even saying hi.

"Okay guy's my stuff is all paid for, thanks Paz! I don't know how to repay you!" Mabel said.

"Oh I'll think of a way." Pacifica said before taking her credit card back from Mabels hand.

"You ready? Remember we can pee in the RV." Tyrone said.

"We're good." Pacifica said before giving Tyrone a peck on the lips.

The three walked out of the Gift Shop as Jenna looked at them in complete shock as what appeared to be Dipper cheating on his girlfriend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 59. Please review


	60. Chapter 60

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you kids ready?!" Stan shouted as everyone hurried into the RV before it started pulling out, and the Giant Yarn Ball with them. "Granny Sweetkins thinks she's pulled a fast one on me. HA!"

Stan was right, since last year she since restored the Yarn Ball to it's spherical shape but also secured it so it cannot unravel.

"Little does she know I anticipated such a decision, and she didn't know we got a new RV!" Stan dragged the Yarn Ball to the Roadkill County Cat Sanctuary.

"WOO!" Cheered the Teens and Stan.

Ford chose to ignore the revelry and continue reading his book, a recent best seller about a boy finding out he was a merman and having to return to the ocean.

"So tell me why did this book sell millions of copies in one month? Why did it get 13 sequels and a movie deal?" Ford asked Mabel.

"Because it's so compelling and hits you right where you live!" Mabel replied.

"This is complete drivel." Ford said continuing to read.

"The why don't you put it down?" Wendy asked as she sketched sabotage plans for upcoming tourist traps.

"Because I have never not finished a book I was capable of reading and I'm not going to start now." Ford replied. "'The Pearls of Destiny?' See! This is why it's garbage!"

"It can't be helped Grandpa Ford, you grew up reading the classics. Having a modern epic without reading the other books that were published since then makes you a fish out of water in a literary sense." Tyrone said philosophically.

The group soon arrived at the Giant Pan, a Giant Frying Pan. The group observed the surrounding area and structures coming to a conclusion.

"Well I've figured it out." Dipper said. "There's nothing we can do."

"What?! Come on! There's gotta be something!" Stan griped.

"Nope. The Pan is too large for the RV to drag away and the crowd is too large for straight up graffiti, not that any of us have any experience in Graffiti tagging." Dipper listed off.

"Right... none of us have Graffiti experience..." Wendy agreed nervously.

"And if we did try Mabel probably wouldn't be able to make anything offensive and just spray flowers and Rainbows." Dipper added.

"He's right." Mabel agreed.

"Then what do we do?" Pacifica asked.9

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tyrone asked.

"Talking down the Giant Frying Pan and up sell the Mystery Shack!" Dipper and Tyrone said in unison before laughing.

"Dorks." Wendy and Pacifica said in unison.

"But we're your dorks." Dipper and Tyrone said, also in unison.

"This is weird." Mabel said.

"How do you think we feel?" Stan and Ford asked, again, in unison.

"Now cut that out!" Mabel said snarky at Stan.

Stan and the teens went off in different directions, Stan went over to the Pan while the teens went to the Gift shop. Pacifica started chatting up with the cashier while Tyrone and Mabel were trying on Frying Pan hats while Dipper went to the port-a-potty. Wendy was outside among the tourists with her hair inside a hoodie and some make up by Pacifica to darken her very pale skintone and Mabel to give her very smoky eyes to disguise herself while giving a rather accurate review of the trap.

"It's just a Big Frying Pan, at least other places have museums and tours."

"Like the Mystery Shack?" A tourist asked.

"Aww The Mystery Shack is closed for a week..." Another Tourist said after searching the Mystery Shack's hours.

And with that Wendy slipped away as buzz about the Giant Frying Pans uninterestingness spread. Dipper finished peeing and exited the port-a-potty only to find another familiar face waiting to use the facility.

"Hey it's you!" Said the familiar girl in strawberry blonde hair and freckles.

"Emma Sue?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, but hold up I gotta go!" Emma Sue said before dashing into the plastic toilet.

Dipper waited outside, like a Gentleman. After a few minutes Emma Sue came out and looked at Dipper.

"So..."

Emma Sue slugged Dipper right in the arm.

"HEY! What was that for?!"

"That was for lying to me and leading me on!" Emma Sue scolded.

"I'm sorry okay?" Dipper protested. "I was in a bad place and I got some bad advice."

Emma Sue looked at him half considering to believe him.

"If you and those other girls I was nice to and chatted with hadn't all converged at the Mountain I would have emailed you to get back in touch with you." Dipper explained.

"Really?" Emma Sue asked with a little hope in her heart as she sat at the Table with him.

"But since you and the others were mad at me I figured you'd never reply to a single email or phone call so I washed the contact info off my arms." Dipper answered.

"Oh." Emma Sue said dejectedly. "I really liked you when we first met... I never actually got your name. That's why I was so happy to see you the second time."

"My name is Mason."

"Oh... how distinguished." Emma Sue said blushing a little.

"But I go by Dipper."

"Really? Why is that?"

Dipper pulled his hat back exposing his forehead.

"It suits you..."

"Gee thanks."

Emma Sue scooted closer to Dipper at the Picnic Table.

"So why were you charming other girls when you had the eyes of a cutie like me?"

"Well... I was actually trying to get over my girlfriend when I talked to you. You were the first one I didn't fail epically with."

"Your girlfriend dumped you?" Emma Sue asked.

"Well... no. She wasn't my girlfriend then, just my crush. We got together by the end of the Summer." Dipper admitted.

"Oh. That's so sweet." Emma Sue said.

Dipper pulled his phone out.

"Hey Wendy. Come over to the Port-a-Potty I wanna show you something." Dipped said before pausing. "EW No! Just get over here!"

2 minutes later Wendy came around wiping make-up off her face and pulling her hair out of the hoodie.

"Dipper this better not be a humongous- Oh! Hello. Who's this?"

"Wendy I'd like you to meet Emma Sue, she's one of the girls that I tried flirting with last year to try to get over you. She's one of the reasons I stopped being so nervous." Dipper explained.

"Hi there." Wendy said shaking her hand.

"How old are you?"

"16. But Dipper and I don't care, it helps he got to skip a few grades, now he's in my class and we get to graduate together." Wendy replied.

"Wow. I can see why you were so desperate to talk to other girls." Emma Sue said getting a good look at Wendy.

"Well he's been my favorite guy for nearly 2 years now. He's really sweet." Wendy said taking Dippers hand and squeezing it.

"That is so cute!" Emma Sue gushed. "I'm gonna go find my mom. Oh by the way it was a boy."

Wendy looked at Dipper very confused.

"Her mom started going into Labor at Upsidedown Town, probably from being pregnant and upsidedown. Her parents rushed to get the baby delivered in Canada of all places and that's how I got her contact info." Dipper explained.

"Oh..." Wendy said. "Should I be jealous? I feel like I should be jealous."

"Wendy we've stopped the end of the world from happening. You're the only one I have eyes for." Dippr said squeezing her hand back before whispering. "And are you forgetting we're engaged?"

Dippers words made Wendy Blush a little.

"No..." Wendy said before they got a message on her phone that they needed to get back to the RV.

Meanwhile in the Gift Shop Tyrone was looking at shirts when Emma Sue saw him.

"Momma that's the boy I told you about!"

"Excuse me?" Tyrone asked.

"Babe Fords getting the RV started, we gotta go." Pacifica popped up behind Tyrone and grabbed his hand before kissing his face.

"Okay! Ughh bye miss?" Tyrone said very confused as he followed Pacifica out the door.

Emma Sue was very shocked seeing the event in front of her.

"I can't believe Dipper is cheating on his Girlfriend! He never stopped being a jerk!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 60. Please review and tell others.


	61. Chapter 61

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So who's Emma Sue?" Mabel asked before cracking open a Diet Pitt as the RV Pulled out of the parking lot.

"She's one of the girls I kind of exploited to get over Wendy." Dipper answered.

"He also said you and Candy took things too far last year." Wendy said accusingly.

"He told you that?"

"He told me everything, he's my boyfriend!"

"Candy's nice and all but did I ever express any interest in her. Why did you think we'd be good together?"

"Of course I'd want my brother to date one of my closest friends." Mabel replied.

"It still happened anyways." Wendy said picking up her book from earlier.

"I'm starting to doubt your match making skills Mabel." Pacifica said as she was blending a smoothie.

"They've never been very good. She tried pushing Dipper away from Wendy." Tyrone said as he was flipping through TV Channels.

"Aww come on Ty, you're supposed to be a version of Dipper that ISN'T a jerk!" Mabel complained.

"Life sucks sometimes." Tyrone said before patting the seat next to him as Pacifica approached him.

"You're really dark man..." Mabel commented.

"I just say what Dipper doesn't. We are essentially the same guy, he just says what I want to first. If I'm not making a dark comment I don't get to say anything. I don't want to be Dippers Parrot." Tyrone explained.

"Well you're my pretty bird." Pacifica said stroking Tyrones fiery locks.

"Please don't make that a thing." Tyrone begged.

"Too late! It's a thing!" Mabel said excited.

"Hey kids you wanna call Soos? See if he actually is spending the day with Melody or if he's cleaning the Shack?" Stan asked.

"I could go for a laugh." Wendy said before everyone else agreed.

Wendy pulled out her phone and called Soos' phone.

*CLICK*

"Hello? *Pant pant* Is someone there?" Soos asked.

"Hey Soos, how's it going? Enjoying your time off?" Dipper asked over speakerphone.

"Yeah I am. *Pant* Getting some stuff done at Melody's place." Soos replied sounding out of breath.

"Soos... are you busy right now?" Wendy asked.

"Right now? No." Soos replied raggedly.

"What about 5 minutes ago?" Tyrone asked.

"Very busy Clone dude." Soos answered while Mabel puffed out her cheeks in defiance.

The teens started giggling.

"Well you sound busy. Have a good time." Pacifica said before hanging the phone up.

The teens and Stan burst out laughing at the fact that they called Soos after having sex.

"Well at least he's not at the Shack." Stan said.

"Yes..." Ford said unconcerned. "Say Stanley that chemical request you made is ready. What did you want to do with a delayed chemical explosive anyways?"

"This."

Stan opened the window as they drove by the Corn Maze but not near the main entrance. Stan hucked the Chemical mixture in a dual layered glass container.

"That didn't do much Grunkle Stan." Tyrone said.

"According to Fords math, which is always correct in my experience, the chemicals should react negatively in about 30 minutes." Stan said. "With us never stopping the police don't have a lead."

"I'm not entirely comfortable with this vandalism Stanley." Ford grumbled as he drove the RV.

"The owners of these tourist traps, minus the Frying Pan one, vandalized the Shack Last Year right before we got home. And YOU were just down in the lab tinkering and doing MA~TH!" Stan teasingly scolded. "You couldn't bother to come up for one hour to check the shack and make sure no one was going to do anything while we were gone. If anything this trip is as much your fault as it's mine. You could have dressed up as me and grabbed a bat!"

"He's got you there Ford." Mabel said eating some sprinkles.

Soon the RV pulled into the Northwest RV Park.

"Hi there, you can just let us on through." Pacifica said from the RVs window.

"I'm sorry Miss you need to pay to be allowed in here..." The RV Park employee said.

"Then you're fired."

"Ma'am you don't have the authority to... HOLY SMOKES! Miss Northwest I didn't realize it was you! Please go on in!"

The RV pulled forward and Pacifica sat down smiling.

"I guess owning dozens of businesses really pays off." Dipper said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 61. PLEASE review.


	62. Chapter 62

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone got out of the RV after parking it and took to various chores. Dipper set up Stan and Fords Tent, Ford was used to roughing it between dimensions and Stan smelled bad while sleeping, Mabel disposed of the garbage in the RV, Stan pulled out a portable BBQ and Ford checked the Engine, Tyrone and Pacifica set up the Power Television and Phone lines to the RV, and Wendy explored the RV Park in search of Hot Tubs.

"Geez where are these things?" Wendy muttered.

"Hey cutie!" A teenage boy cried out. "You're new aren't you?"

Wendy looked at the teen and saw he was wearing the clothes of a tool, expensive shoes with designer baggy pants and a high end label hoodie.

"S'up." Wendy replied half heartedly.

"Wanna hang with me... what'd you say your name was?" The tool asked.

"I didn't."

A good 20 seconds passed before someone spoke again.

"Well?" The tool asked.

"Wendy."

"Well hello Wendy care to join me at my RV? My Parents are chatting with some other people a few Vehicles down from ours so we won't be disturbed." The tool offered.

"No thanks." Wendy said before resuming her search.

"Come on you'll like it." The tool said.

Standing at 6'4" the tool had a distinct height advantage over Wendy. He used that to grab her arm to try to persuade her but he soon found out that was a poor decision.

"Back off asshole!" Wendy said.

"I'm trying to be nice." The tool replied.

"You grabbed my arm!" Wendy said before grasping his arm and twisting it behind his back. "You want more? I'm down to clown boy."

The tool stopped struggling and Wendy let go before leaving, resuming her pursuit of the Hot Tubs.

"Dumbass..." Wendy muttered.

10 minutes later Wendy returned to the RV as everyone was finishing up their chores.

"I found the Hot Tub guys. We can head over after Dinner." Wendy said before sitting down in a chair all huffy.

"Wendy are you okay?" Mabel asked.

"I'm fine." Wendy replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Let her talk when she wants to talk Mabel. If something upset Wendy she'll tell us when she's good and ready." Dipper said before handing Wendy some potato salad in a paper bowl.

"Thanks Dip." Wendy said calmer.

Dipper did the one thing he knew would make Wendy spill, he rested his head on her shoulder and started eating his potato salad adorably.

"Dipper stop!" Wendy giggled out.

"Are you ready to talk?" Dipper asked looking up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Okay I'll spill." Wendy replied. "When I was looking for the Hot Tubs some jerk tried cat calling me made me feel like a piece of meat."

"What?!" Stan and Ford blurted out.

"He tried dragging me to his parents RV to make out..." Wendy continued.

"I'm gonna pull out the Laser Turret!" Pacifica said digging through her bag to find the Tablet that controls the Laser.

"No Pacifica stop!" Dipper shouted. "If we all stick together Wendy will be fine. Don't give that ass the satisfaction of knowing he got to us."

"Fine..." Pacifica said before putting the tablet away and getting a kiss on the cheek from Tyrone.

After Dinner the teens followed Wendy to the Hot Tubs and climbed in.

"Oh yes!" Wendy moaned in muscle relaxing pleasure.

Everyone else soon followed.

"Oh that's the stuff..."

"Mabel like..."

"I wish the RV had a built in Hot Tub..."

"Yeah too bad Ford gutted it for the Deep Freezer..."

Meanwhile not too far from the Hot Tubs.

"Sixer what are you up to?" Stan asked as Ford was on the RVs onboard computer.

"I'm accessing the Parks surveillance system to try to identify the punk that tried to assault Wendy. Give him a piece of my mind." Ford said going over the video feed.

"Come on, you know I'd be all over such petty revenge, especially on a revenge road trip, but this is too much. Do you think Wendy would want us to beat up some punk kid for her? She's grown up a lot since she was the little stinker that would climb the Shack when her dad would come over to do some repair work Soos was too young and not employed by me to do." Stan said.

"Dad would probably start buying lottery tickets if you ever talked about not getting back at someone if he were still around." Ford said leaning back from the screen.

Both old men sighed reminiscing about their childhood.

"So... you were charmed by a polymorphic spider woman last year?" Ford asked all smarmy like.

"Oh... they told you didn't they?" Stan asked.

"You fell for it hook like and sinker. Mr Mystery! Con-man extraordinaire!" Ford laughed at his embarrassed twin. "You, who saw through Gideons Psychic act before I returned."

"He was pulling the same nonsense mom did. The difference was that Gideon was a kid that amped up the adorable factor and mom was a crass Jerseyite. Oh god did I want to just punch that little pig boy..." Stan seethed. "Did you know if you got him scared enough he'd actually squeal?"

Back at the Hot Tub Mabel Tyrone and Pacifica were getting out and wrapped in towels.

"Are you sure you two want to stay a little bit longer?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah, besides we could use a little alone time, even if it's for a few more minutes." Dipper said as the others dried off.

Mabel eyeballed Dipper a little before leaving with Pacifica and Tyrone.

"Okay you two... just don't come back looking like Lobsters." Mabel said after scrubbing her hair dry.

"Enjoy your time alone." Tyrone said before taking Pacificas hand and the three of them walked back to the RV.

Just as Mabel Pacifica and Tyrone were out of range Wendys bikini top floated to the waters surface.

"I thought they'd never leave." Wendy said deviously.

"Yeah I'm not taking my bathing suit off near my sister." Dipper said as his swimming trunks floated to the waters surface.

Wendy approached Dipper in the hot tub and started fooling around with him and kissing his lips.

"Remember we can't go all the way here." Wendy said.

"Yeah, everything but." Dipper agreed. "Besides I think the heat of hot tubs makes things easier for women to get pregnant."

"No babies yet." Wendy said before straddling Dippers lap.

Wendy kissed Dipper while he got to feel parts of her he couldn't while under the Stans roof.

"My god you're perfect." Dipper whispered as he felt places on her that he was too afraid of Dan to consider touching.

"You too babe. Wow all the engineering work has made your fingers magical." Wendy cooed. "Oh I see you like that."

"Well I've only had to go by my imagination. We always left each other alone in the bedroom to get dressed after a shower for privacy." Dipper said. "And your dad's terrifying."

"Well we won't tell him about this." Wendy said before starting to kiss Dippers neck.

"And the fact that I have held his daughters ass in my hands either." Dipper said getting a big meaty handful.

After a few more minutes of pawing at each other Dipper and Wendy put their swimwear back on and returned to the RV holding hands.

"I love you Wendy." Dipper said as they got to the RV.

"I love you too Mason." Wendy said.

"SHH! What if Mabel wasn't asleep?" Dipper said suddenly panicky.

"Oh shut up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 62. Please Review


	63. Chapter 63

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back in May Dipper decided to call his mom for mothers day.

'Mason? Hi! How are you?'

"I'm good mom happy mothers day. Hows Mabel doing?"

'She's doing good, made me party pancakes for breakfast, sprinkles in the batter.'

"That's Mabel alright. Hey mom? I love you. Thank you for being my mom."

'Always sweetheart. I gotta go, work and all. Bye bye.'

Dipper hung up his phone only to see Wendy crying nearby. He made a decision right then and there.

"Wendy go meet me downstairs okay?" Dipper asked.

"Sure babe." Wendy left and as the door closed Dipper pulled their desk drawer.

30 minutes later they walked to the Corduroy Cabin and Dipper insisted they go into her fathers bedroom.

"Dude we can't do it yet we could get in trouble!" Wendy protested.

"We're not having sex!" Dipper explained pushing Wendy into the room.

"Then why'd you bring me here?" Wendy asks.

"This is why." Dipper said pulling the Time Tape out and sending them back to that day.

FLASH!

"Mason... you're back?" Mrs Corduroy asked.

"Mom?!" Wendy asked on the verge of tears.

"Wenny dear..." Mrs Corduroy says softly.

Wendy goes in for a hug.

"I missed you mommy!" Wendy cried into her mothers arms.

"I know I know... Your boyfriend is a very sweet young man." Mrs Corduroy says.

"Fiancee Mom." Wendy corrected her. "But we're keeping it a secret from everyone else."

"Wendy we are right after your video was recorded and a few hours before she passes. We can keep coming back for small visits on special occasions. That way your mom doesn't get left out of our lives." Dipper explains.

"Thank you Dipper." Wendy says before giving her mother another hug. "We have to go now huh?"

"Yeah gotta save time for other trips. Bye Mrs Corduroy." Dipper says.

"Bye mom." Wendy says crying.

"Good bye dears."

FLASH!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 63. Happy Mothers Day.


	64. Chapter 64

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The RV Pulled into the Mystery Mountain parking lot and there wasn't a car in sight. It looked like it was closed for the day but the brochure said it opened at 8 and it was 9:04 am.

"I think Darlene knows we are here." Dipper said.

"Most likely..." Mabel said trying to sound as badass as Dipper.

"Well I'm gonna go look for her." Wendy said getting up.

"What?! No you are not!" Dipper protested. "I'm going with you."

"Like hell you are! That 8 legged freak knows about you and is expecting you to look for her. She's seen most of us, except me and Pacifica.

"What about us?" Tyrone and Ford asked.

"Ty you look like Dipper did a poor attempt at disguising himself, and Ford you look like Stan did a great but ultimately see through job of disguising himself." Wendy explained. "I have to go alone. I'm the most armed one to look for her without rising suspicion."

"I hate to admit it kiddo but she's right." Stan said.

"If you get hurt you're dad's gonna kill me." Dipper said worried.

"Then don't tell him." Wendy said before looking at Ford. "You got the Mountain mapped out?"

"Almost. I should be able to track you from here and your earpiece can transmit through anything. Be careful, Dan won't stop at Dipper." Ford said before handing a flashlight to Wendy.

"I will."

With that Wendy stepped out of the RV towards Mystery Mountain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 64. Please review


	65. Chapter 65

Dipper Braves Weirdmageddon

Part of The Cowardly Christians Shake up the Falls challenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dipper watched as Wendy left the RV and headed into the seemingly abandoned tourist trap, as soon as the red head was out of sight he slumped into a seat and looked awful.

"Dang you got it bad for her don't you kiddo?" Stan asked.

"I love her..." Dipper said in an irritated tone.

"And she loves you, that's why she went out there." Pacifica said.

"I know..." Dipper said depressed.

"Go easy on him, the two of them have been nearly inseparable for almost an entire year and this might be the first time she's gone off without back up." Tyrone explained.

The group focused on other things waiting for Wendy. Ford did some calculations, Stan was polishing his brass Knuckles, Pacifica and Tyrone were reading a book, Dipper reviewed Journal 1, and Mabel was watching the monitors.

"Hey Grunkle Ford the life signs sensor for the RV can be focused to detect smaller things right?" Mabel asked.

"Yes but you usually detect just the surrounding insects and arachnids, makes it harder to detect people or oddities." Ford explained. "Why?"

"Cause there is an unusual amount of bug sized movement, and it's all following Wendy into the mountain." Mabel said before Pacifica looked at the screen.

"Holy frijoles! That's a crap ton of bugs." Pacifica said as she scanned them. "They're all Spiders. Spiders and something mixed together."

"Just like Darlene." Stan said bitterly.

No one said anything else as they all grabbed their various gear, except Stan.

"You go help Wendy, I'll slow you down. Besides someone needs to stay behind and make sure Darlene doesn't trap you in the mountain and try to flee in the RV." Stan said getting the RV in defensive mode and grabbing a few Pitt Colas.

"That's a good idea Stan, good luck." Ford said proudly.

"Give them hell." Stan said as Ford and the Teenagers left the RV armed with Tasers Bats Lasers and Gashats.

"Let's crush some spiders." Dipper said pissed off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 65. Please review


End file.
